


Invitation To Freedom

by lampsabout



Series: A Poem For Everyone’s Souls [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: A rewrite/novelization of Persona 5 Royal based on my NG+ run of the game, F/F, M/M, featuring more LGBT+ rep, if you are at all familiar with Persona 5 or any of it's story beats all of those are in here, my attempt at making the relationship between the thieves feel more fleshed out, so major spoilers, trigger warnings will accompany each chapter, will evuntally cover all of p5r's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 66,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24206680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: "You Can Become The Change You've Feared All This Time! Be Yourself!We are waiting for you!"---A rewrite/novelization of Persona 5 based on my NG+ run of P5R.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru, Suzui Shiho/Takamaki Ann
Series: A Poem For Everyone’s Souls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Prologue: TAKE YOUR HEART

**This story is a work of fiction.**

**Any similarities between characters or events to persons living or dead in your world are purely coincidental.**

**Only those who agree to the above have the privilege of partaking in this game.**

**...The contract has been sealed.**

**The world is not as it should be. It’s filled with distortion, and “ruin” can no longer be avoided.**

**Those who oppose this cruel fate and desire change…**

**Throughout time, they were referred to as “Tricksters”.**

**You are the trickster.**

**Now is the time for you to rise against this abyss of distortion.**

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

A crowd of people clamors, confusion and fear spreading throughout them like a disease travels through the dense map of a city. They are the patrons of a casino, but right now all their arcade cabinets are abandoned, and all of their eyes are turned upwards in fear.

Security guards push and shove their way past the bystanders, communicating through their walkie-talkies and giving reports as they investigate the ceiling and overhead chandeliers.

“Hello,” a suave voice called from an overhead light fixture. All eyes snapped towards the source There stood a young man in dark black clothing, a white mask over his face. A mischevious grin carved past his face, as he clutched a briefcase under his red gloves. 

“There! There he is! Get him-!” Security Guards clamored, calling for reinforcements, but just as they spoke, the man in black was already on his way. He threw a grappling hook at a ceiling fixture, using it to jump flourish in the air, landing on a chandelier.

“Good! Now get running!” a boyish voice called out, muffled by his mask.

“This is our only chance! Go!” Another, a more professional voice exclaimed.

“Stay calm, Joker! You can get away now!” A concerned, yet confident voice clamored.

“Don’t worry, we’ll retrieve the briefcase on our end.” A stricter femininevoice stated.

“...suspects...not...confirmed...hold...positions…”

“More static from those guards…” Another girl’s voice said. “This is your one shot!”

“On it.” the boy smirked, flipping forward off the chandelier onto the light fixture, beginning to sprint over to a sign.

“But I have to say, showing yourself in front of that crowd there? Brilliant move.” one of the voices added with an audible smirk.

“Heh, why thank you. I pride myself on being a particularly annoying thief.”

“Of course! Nice work as always, Joker.” The voice giggled again.

“I bet Skull wouldn’t be able to pull it off that easily!” a girl’s voice stated.

“Hey! As if you could either, Panther!” another boy shot back in response. Joker huffed, sliding across a neon sign and approaching the overhand area, above the slot machines.

“THERE! THERE HE IS!” A guard screamed. A fistful of other guards poured out of the maintenance decks surrounding Joker’s location.

“Come on, just run, get out of there!” A female voice shouted. Joker nodded, jumping forward and onto the decorative arches looming over the slot machines.

“GET HIM!” The guards shouted, but he slipped away, his heeled boots tapping on the metal arches.

“Okay, the enemy’s focus is on him. This is our chance to slip away, everyone!” the boyish voice explained.

“Does everyone remember where we are meeting up?” A calm voice asked.

“Of course, Noir. We’ll be there shortly. Don’t wait up for us, Joker!” Joker nodded in affirmation, grabbing onto a ledge and flipping himself onto an overhead balcony, spotting an exit in the opposite direction.

“STOP RIGHT THERE!”

“YOU WON’T GET AWAY!”

The guard’s voices stopped Joker in his tracks, his boots skidding against the carpeting below him. Two guards arrived from the hallway in front of them, slowly closing in, just as a third dropped behind him. 

“TAKE ‘EM DOWN, JOKER!” Joker grinned, as a guard charged him. He quickly jumped, grabbing the mask that morphed over the guard’s face.

“It’s showtime!” He quipped, ripping the mask off the guard as he morphed into a large monster.

“Comparing power levels...no threat! Rip em to pieces, Joker!” Joker grinned, as he removed his mask, blue flame enveloping him in a righteous display of might. “EIGAON!” He called, as a storm of cursed flame emerged from behind him, enveloping the beast. The monster responded in turn with a storm of fire. Joker narrowly dodged.

“Everyone else, head to positions! Use Route B, there are fewer guards in the way! Avoid a fight at all costs!” Everyone made small affirmations of the command, as Joker continued the fight. 

“RAVISH THEM!” He exclaimed as a storm of blades destroyed the monster.

“Good job. Now, pull out before their backup arrives!” the voice called again.

“Wh-? More of them?! Be careful, okay?!” More guards descended from above, this time carrying a worrying amount of weapons. One ran at him, brandishing a stun baton in his hands. He slashed at Joker, who dodged with a showy backflip, before jumping up to an overhead balcony. As he predicted, an exit greeted him.

“Dude, can you even hear us?!”

“Don’t worry everyone, I’m still picking up on your voices. Just go, Joker!”

He sprinted forward, rounding a corner and slinking through a door, and descending a flight of stairs. He heard movement around him, but so what? Being caught didn’t matter right now.

“Tch! We got away from all those guys in black, but there are still loads more!” one of his fellow thieves spat.

“Don’t worry about it. We’re Phantom Thieves. We’ll be out of here in no time.” Joker grinned.

“The intruder simply can’t be found. He vanished in an instant.” A guard said nearby, inflating Joker’s confidence further. “It’s a perfect crime…”

Another doorway over with. This time, feeding into a large room surrounded by windows. Joker watched, amused, as guards desperately tried to find his location. It was endearing, honestly. “WHERE’D THEY GO, DAMMIT?! I can’t confirm the intruder’s location! It’s like he’s a ghost!”

“Something like that.” A calm voice said.

“Joker, wait up! There’s a guard by that doorway!” Someone said over his mask, and sure enough, Joker ducked to hide behind a storage box. He was running out of time. Another fight would be suicide.

“Don’t worry about me, Oracle,” Joker smirked, stepping onto the box, and whipping out his grappling hook, jumping past the guard and onto a platform without a sound. “It’s all taken care of.”

“Heh. Nerd,” she responded. He could practically hear the eye-rolls. “Go forward, there’s a small passage you should be able to get through!” Joker nodded, following orders into an empty storage room. “Wait, what?! I’m getting a weird reading, Joker! Be careful!”

“Don’t worry about it, Ora-SHIT!” Joker screamed, rolling forward to dodge a stun baton into a circle of guards.

“Crap! Joker, even you can’t take on this many baddies!” she shouted over the masks. “Huh?! T-That reading! It’s closing in on you!”  
“Well, should I be concerned?!” Joker cried, before seeing a figure walk down the hallway.

Her black boots clinked against the floor as she walked, red hair bobbing behind her head as she moved.

“I’ll end this right now.” She called, before launching a sword into the chest of the shadow directly behind Joker. A guard moved to attack her, though she was already flipping backwards, using the ground as a stepping stone, she clinked a sawed-off shotgun from her belt, firing it into the face of a shadow, and handsprung onto another’s back, kicking it to the ground with a flourish.

She turned to Joker. “My weak self relied on you so much.” She stated. “I suppose now it’s time to return the favor.” She walked towards Joker, before kicking her sword out of the shadow, severing it in two, and catching the blade. “Let’s do this, Joker-senpai!”

“The enemy readings have decreased?!” Oracle shouted. “W-Wait, that’s…”

The girl dodged an enemy’s attack, responding with a sword strike. “It’s been awhile since we last fought side-by-side.” She kicked another shadow into the ground. “But now, it’s my turn to come to your aid! Now, let’s win this!”

“Right.” Joker smirked, casting a blast of accursed energy.

“Hm! Come to me!” The girl shouted, a barrage of blades slashing the enemies to pieces.

Joker rolled forward, under the legs of a guard, before kicking the enemy into the girl’s blade.

“I think...that’s the last of them?” She panted.

“Well, I genuinely have NO clue what just happened, but I take it you’re okay?” Oracle remarked, exhausted. “Fuck-- bad news! Enemy backup’s headed your way! You need to book it, right now!”

“Please, go!” The girl exclaimed. “I’m going to make it harder for them to track you down.” She turned to move. “You still have something you need to do as a phantom thief, right?”

“Yes. And you?” Joker responded.

“Hmm.” She laughed. “Well, I won’t get in your way.” She jumped onto nearby scaffolding, before launching herself onto piping, ready to escape. “Just, please, don’t forget the promise we made, okay?”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” Joker smirked.

The girl laughed, before leaving.

“That’s cute, Joker, but you need to GET OUT OF THERE! GO, GO, GO!!”

“On it!” Joker called back.

“Go up the stairs at the end of the room! Just a little more, you can do it!” Oracle instructed. He needs to move fast, he needs to move _now._ He threw open another door, and-wait, this isn’t-this wasn’t on the map! The exit should be here, but there are so many people! He can’t break through a crowd this big!

“Is something wrong? The exit should be right there.”

“Yeah.”

“But that’s just it, isn’t it? All of that commotion…”

“The entrance is completely closed off.”

“Not a problem.” Joker explained.

“But--”

“Not a problem. Trust me.” A wild grin spread across his face.

“That’s our Joker, always cryptic and charming.” Not wasting a second, Joker vaulted onto the marble railings, walking across them as the crowds screamed in fear below. Guards quickly followed him, aiming very real looking guns at him.

“STOP RIGHT THERE! YOU HAVE THE--”

“Yeah yeah, whatever.” Joker smiled. “See ya next time, o protectors of my rights!” Joker waved, before jumping straight through the stain glass window in a dramatic pose, flourishing mid-air.

“Heh, show off.” One of the voices acclaimed as Joker landed. Alright, now he just had to--

Hundreds of headlights erupted from the darkness.

“Enemies here?!”

“What’s wrong?”

“These readings, it can’t be!”

“What happened?!”

“An ambush?”

“Joker, run get out of there!”

“JOKER!”

“Oh no…”

“CAPTURE HIM!” The police shouted as Joker ran to the right at full speed. He played out his grappling hook, grabbing onto a nearby ladder in an attempt to escape. He flourished onto the ladder, pulling himself up.

“Au Revoir--” a boot collided with his face, sending him careening into the pavement. Soon, hundreds of men were on him, holding him down and stopping him from moving altogether.

“Heh. Didn’t expect to find some kid out here.” An officer grunted. “Well, you have a teammate to thank for this. You were sold out.” Joker gasped, as he was thrown down again. “Take him to the interrogation room. We’ll settle this there.” Handcuffs were thrown around his wrists, and Joker blacked out.

His prisoner serial code was P508954TS. He didn’t like it as much as “Joker”.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Joker was barely awake. He could see a needle out of the corner of his eye, though his vision was blurry. His breaths were heavy and shallow at the same time, his eyes downcast as his hands were bound behind the chair he was trapped in.

“Heh. Guess the drug was too strong.” An interrogator spoke. Joker’s hands were bloody and scarred. “HEY!” the interrogator shouted, delivering a kick to his side when Joker’s head nodded. “No dozing off.”

“Wh-”

“You still don’t get it, do you?” The man shouted. “GIVE IT UP ALREADY!” He punched his face, a stinging blow that Joker would know would bruise badly. His chair toppled, sending him skidding into the back wall. The man’s shoe pressed his face down, grinding the sole against his skull. “Cooperate already. What, you want another shot?” Joker spat on his loafers, casting a look up at the security camera.

“What, the camera?” He laughed. “You thinking this can be used as evidence? Get with it kid. We can do whatever we want.” He threw Akira against the wall again, before walking up to his associate and taking the clipboard prepared for him. 

“Obstruction of justice...blackmail...defamation...possession of weapons? The works, I see.” Joker’s mind raced. He didn’t do any of those things, did he? Well, he did have weapons, that’s a thing that he did, but not...he didn’t…

“Manslaughter too? Wow, you really dug your own grave here.” The guard grinned. “To think a little punk like you could do all this! Appalling.” Joker grunted, staggering to one knee. “And you enjoyed every single second of it. Despicable.”

“I-”

“SHUT UP!” He screamed again, making Joker cower against the wall. He was...enjoying it? Enjoying what? His mind felt like a slurry of pink mush. Everything’s hazy. Thoughts didn’t process. Nothing worked.

“Brats like you should know their place.” The man stalked over and removed Joker’s handcuffs in the most aggressive way possible. He shoved the clipboard into his hands. “Here. It’s a confession under your name. Sign it, and we can get all this over with.”

Joker shook his head.

“Well, I need your hand to write it...but I wonder if it has to be attached to the rest of you?” the man grinned, kicking Joker back to the floor. “Now. Write your name down. We’re gonna make you understand, exactly what you did. Don’t expect to get out of here in one piece.”

His name...what...what was his name? He can’t remember, what was his name? He waded through the thick clouds of his destroyed memories, searching for one nugget of gold throughout mountains of dirt. His name...his name was...yes, that’s it. His name’s **Akira Kurusu.** That sounded right. He took the attached pen, scribing his name.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Heels clicked against the linoleum outside the investigation room. Black heels generated a threatening aura around a tall woman. Her sleek exterior of a dark black suit, outlined with rich yellow lace-like designs. Her light gray hair was swept over her left shoulder, kept out of her eyes with a black hair clip shaped like a diamond.

“Excuse me, Miss, but this area’s off-” A guar started, swiftly cut off.

“I’m Sae Nijima from the public prosecutor’s office.” The woman said.

“The prosecutor’s office? What business do you have here, Nijima-chan?”

“Nijima-sama, more like it. Just let me through; it’s urgent. There’s something I need to clear up with the suspect.” Sae crisply spoke, making the guard crumple.

“Nijima-san-”

“Nijima-sama.” Sae corrected.

“R-Right...Nijima-sama, this case is no longer in your jurisdiction.” He started.

“Are you Prosecutor Sae Nijima?” Another detective spoke, coming from behind.

“Yes? And what of it?”

“I have a call from your director.” He started. “Hurry and get it over with. To be frank, you’re being an inconvenience.” 

“An inconvenience?!” Sae exclaimed, furious. “I have given my life to this case. I won’t be denied a short few hours to talk to the prime suspect **I WAS ASSIGNED TO!** ”

“J-Just take the call, please, Nijima.” The detective handed her the phone, which she quickly grabbed and brought to her ear.

_“I thought I ordered you to stand by.”_ the SIU director spoke through the phone.

“I am responsible for this case! This is a case you assigned me to! Am I not allowed even a brief interrogation?” She protested, barely keeping herself from screaming.

_“The only reason I called is because I knew you would bring up your assignment.”_ The director sighed.

“Look, I will not be convinced unless I have confirmed it for myself with the suspect. I am not going to leave until I am allowed an interrogation.” Sae affirmed. “Got that?”  
_“Don’t speak back to me, Nijima. May I remind you I am your boss?”_

“Really? Because I seem to be the only one who actually cares about winning this case!” Sae shouted, before immediately hanging up the phone, and shoving it in her pocket.

“C-Can I have that phone back?” The detective who handed her the phone protested.

“No. Buy another one.” Sae spat back as she shoved her way past the two guards in front of the door, slamming it behind her and locking the door.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira looked up, locking eyes with the woman with gray hair. “I didn’t expect it to be you…” She mused. “Well. You’ll be answering my questions this time.” Sae took a look around the room, apparently catching one of the needles on the floor. “Those bastards…”

She focused on Akira more, trying to get him to look at her. “Can you hear me? Looks like they put you through a lot.” She leaned forward, never breaking eye contact. “Almost anything can happen here. And I can’t stop them.” She said. “That’s why I need you to answer me honestly. I doubt I have much time here either.”

“I…”

“Save your strength. Please, only talk when you need to.” Akira nodded. “Now tell me. What was your objective? Why did you cause an incident as big as this? I didn’t think it was a prank from the get-go, but I couldn’t assemble a case for prosecution. I couldn’t figure out the method behind it, of course.”

“Why...would you want to know…?” Akira managed to stutter out.

“This isn’t a matter of whether or not it can be used in court. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to any hard evidence you have.” Sae paused for a moment. “Well, it’s a personal matter. I need to know. For closure. This is my case, after all.”

Akira nodded.

“Well, it seems your coherent. I’m sorry to push you, but there’s no possible time to waste. When and where did you find out about ‘that world’? How is it even possible to steal another’s heart? Now, tell me your account of _everything_. Leave no detail unmentioned. Start from the very beginning.”

Akira put his head in his hand. He thought. He thought long and hard for something, some piece of information to start off his tale. All that his mind produced was a calm piano. A calm piano and the glow of velvet blue. A butterfly glided past his brain.

 _“You are being held captive…”_ A voice called. _“You are a prisoner of fate, held to a destiny already stolen from you and sealed in advance.”_ Her voice was calming. Comforting. It cleared Akira’s head. _“This is truly an unjust game. Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, then there may still be a possibility open to you. I beg of you...overcome this game, steal back your destiny, and save this world from ruin. My dear guest, the key to victory lies within your bonds-the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day when the game started half a year ago. For the sake of this world’s future, as well as your own, you must remember, my dear guest.”_ White light enveloped his mind, wiping away the thick haze over his memories.


	2. Welcome to Shibuya! Everyone hates you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: implied parental neglect, mentions of train accidents, shitty school systems, slight reference of sexual assault and...Kamoshida  
> If you are sensitive to any of the above, please use caution when reading!

\---

**April 9th, 2019**

  
  


Akira awoke on a train. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and pushed his glasses further upon his face. He never liked public transit, but he really didn’t have a choice against it. People crowd around you. Bumping shoulders without even meaning to. It’s tiring.

_ “We will soon be arriving at Shibuya. This is the last stop for this line.”  _ That was his cue to leave. Soon, he’d be off and living in Shibuya for a year or so. It was exciting, really. Even if he was here under...less desirable circumstances.

He thought back just a few short nights ago. He was doing the right thing, he knew that. But unfortunately, he’s Akira Kurusu. Some small-town kid who can’t win a court case against some man who acts like he never ate his cereal with any milk.

_ “Please exit the door to your left.”  _ Akira followed the train’s instructions, standing and exiting the train as it crawled to a stop.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Shibuya was crowded. People staring forward, on missions to get to their various workplaces and destinations. But yet they never collided. What was it that made that work? Natural instinct? Law of the jungle? Some otherworldly entity puppeteering the denizens of Japan? Probably none of those, but Akira liked thinking things were more dramatic than they actually are.

But he was getting distracted. He was supposed to be following the map directions on his phone to Yongen-Jaya. He just had to follow this backstreet and-

He quickly flicked away a weird pop-up on his phone. He wasn’t gonna click on some shady app icon that just popped up out of nowhere.

Now, Yongen-Jaya-

The pop-up returned once more, this time expanding in size and taking over his entire phone screen. He tapped at the now hyper-imposed image of a large black eye with a star for a pupil, to no avail.

He just turned off his phone. Now was not the time.

He was at Yongen-Jaya now. It was a small backstreet neighborhood, populated by shops and residential homes of varying sizes. There was truly a shocking amount of diversity in the items being sold, from commercial foods to old antiques. Judging by some signs, there was even a clinic. But none of that was important right now. 

Starting today, a man by the name of Sojiro Sakura would be taking care of him. All had to find his house, and meet the man. According to his phone...it was in a small backstreet near the far end of Yongen-Jaya. He began his walk, listening in on the idle chatter of families and police officers patrolling the neighborhood. He rolled his eyes and kept walking.

The Sakura residence was a decently sized house, probably only having two bedrooms and a living room, which was more than enough to live on. Akira walked up to the gate and rang the bell, patiently awaiting to meet his new caretaker.

...A minute passed.

....Then two minutes.

Akira sighed, turning to pull his phone out.

“Hey, you're looking’ for Sojiro Sakura?” a postman asked, apparently delivering mail.

“Mmmhm. Do you know where he is?” Akira responded.

“Yeah, the old geezer is cooped up in his Cafe just down the street. Called Leblanc. Only place in this town with class, I tell ya.” The postman laughed, sliding Sojiro’s mail into the open mailbox.

“He owns a cafe?” Akira asked in humored disbelief.

“Yeah. Great curry. He doesn’t leave the damn place until closing time, so, I recommend you head over there if you’re looking for him, kid.”

Akira nodded. “Thanks.”

“Anytime! Stay out of trouble!”

Akira waved, and headed off for Cafe Leblanc. He spent a good few minutes just perusing the streets of Yongen-Jaya. It was pretty populated, for such a small area, but he loved the environment. People were nice, there was an abundance of stores, and he’d be living here for a year. He’d love to not have to move back.

Soon, he was standing in front of Leblanc. Just as the postman had said, it looked like the only place here with any class. He swung open the door, minding his bag as he shuffled inside. Inside Leblanc were only a few people. An older couple watching the television play a Tabloid News Station, and an older man hunched over the newspapers in a pink shirt and a brown apron.

_ “A public transit bus was driven down an opposing lane with its customers still in it! The city cannot continue to live in peace in situations like this!”  _ The news anchor shouted.

“Oh...how frightening…” The elderly man spoke.

“Didn’t something similar happen the other day? What is this city becoming…?” his wife added.

The pink shirted man seemed unaffected. “Vertical...the name of a shellfish used for pearl farming? What kind of question is that?!” Akira cleared his throat, making the apron-bearing man divert his attention. “Oh. Right. That was today, wasn’t it.”

“We’ll be going now.” The elderly woman said. “Bill is on the table.” She cast an angry glance at Akira.

“Since you have company.” The elderly man finished. They then pushed past Akira and left.

“They spent 4 hours in here and bought one cup of coffee. Do they not realize that I’m not a public park…?” He grumbled.

“So, you’re Sojiro Sakura?” Akira asked, hoping to redirect the conversation.   
“So, you’re Akira Kurusu?” Sojiro shot back. “You’ll be in my custody over the next year. Get used to it.”

“Y-Yeah.” Akira stated.

“I was expecting more of a punk. A meek little kid like you punched a guy?” Sojiro teased.

“You haven’t seen me in action. I’m a much better fighter.”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t go saying that in public. You’re on a tight probation here.” Sojiro hissed.

“Why am I even staying with you? I don’t even know who you are.” Akira pressed.

“Watch it. And your parents knew a friend of mine...I needed the money for taking you in. Seemed your parents were quick to foist you off too. What’d you even do, kid?”

“Said it yourself. I punched a guy.”

“Any particular reason..?”

Akira thought for a moment. “Something like that.”

“Well, that’s not an answer, but that’s for later. Follow me.” Sojiro led him up a dingy flight of stairs at the far back of Leblanc, and into a dusty old attic. “Here you go.”

“This...this is it? Your personal garbage dump?” Akira joked.

“Watch it. You can clean it up when you want. There’s a bed in the back.” Sojiro grumbled.

“Fine.” Lucky for the old man, Akira physically can’t sleep in a messy room.

“Last bit. I’ll be leaving after I lock up each day. I trust you not to mess up my shop, though I’m already second guessing that decision…” Sojiro mumbled. “Now, can I get the full story of why you were transferred here? I’d like to know what I’m dealing with before I let you around my place of business.”

“I interrupted a guy forcing himself on a woman. I didn’t know what else to do, so it just...happened. He sued, I got transferred here. Like you said, my parents were quick to get rid of me for being a pain in the ass.” Akira spat.

Sojiro narrowed his eyes. “Well, hopefully no parents will treat you better than the ones you had.” Sojiro coughed. “Anyway, behave yourself, and we’ll have no trouble.”

Akira nodded as Sojiro headed back downstairs.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

A few hours passed, and at least a third of the garbage had fallen to Akira’s cleaning rampage. No one was safe from his wrath. At least now he could see the floor. It was a start.

“Wh-I heard you making noise up here but I didn’t think you were actually  _ cleaning! _ ” Sojiro said, exasperated. “Damn, you did a number on this old place...ever think about cleaning up for me down in Leblanc?”

“Depends, will you pay me?”

“Not a chance in hell. Can barely afford to hold onto this place as is.”

“Then sorry, no deal.”

“It’s fine. Look, I’m closing up for the day. Door is locked, the sign is flipped. Stay out of trouble.”

“I promise, it’s only the 3rd time you’ve told me today.” Akira smirked.

“Just go to sleep, would you.” Then Sojiro left.

Akira was feeling tired anyway. It had been a wild ride from the train here. Well, Akira was always tired. Comes with being a teenager with a too-strong moral code. It was annoying, really.

Still, Akira sank into the bed provided for him. He had packed his laptop, phone, and a few items to keep him grounded, including a large blanket. Just what the doctor ordered. The second it was on him he was almost out like a light. Thank god there wasn’t any lighting in this place, otherwise he’d have to get up.

A vibration from his pocket shook him out of his internal rambling on his own laziness. It was that weird eye app again. Creepy, it just keeps coming back. Akira deleted it once more, pocketing his phone and trying to force himself to go to sleep. Ugh, he’d have to go to school tomorrow. Akira hoped and prayed he liked his new school. He had too, he’d be stuck there for a full year.

He hadn’t particularly liked Yasogami High, so hopefully this would be better.

Hopefully.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Chill velvet awoke Akira. His back was against something exceedingly hard and brittle, and chains shook and rattled all around him. He must be dreaming.

Akira leaned forward. When did he change into some kind of prison wear? Why...where was he? Why were his arms bound?

“Hehehehe!” A laugh alerted him that he wasn't alone. He slowly turned towards the source of the noise, and was greeted with two girls, staring straight at him.

The one on the left wore a prison warden’s uniform. Her white hair was tied into a low braid, kept out of the way. She had one yellow eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch emblazoned with a golden V. She wore a warden’s cap, decorated with the letters “O Y O O”.

The one on the right wore a matching prison warden’s uniform. Her white hair was tied into two buns on either side of her head. She had one yellow eye, the other covered by a black eyepatch emblazoned with a golden V. She wore a warden’s cap, decorated with the letters “X M R N”.

The pair moved closer together. They were all but identical. They both made unshaking eye contact with Akira, beckoning him forward.

Akira got up, slinking towards the...prison cell he was being kept in. Why was he moving so sluggishly? He turned to spot a comically oversized ball and chain attached to his left ankle. Nevertheless, he persevered, and grabbed onto the bars keeping him trapped.

Content, the girls moved inwards, giving Akira a clear view of the rest of the room.

It was a circular prison, three jail cells facing inward to a single carpet lined with golden velvet, a single desk holding a single man with a long nose and bulging eyes.

In a deep and calming voice, the man spoke. “ **Trickster**.” His smile unwavering, he stared straight through Akira. “ **Welcome to my** **Velvet Room**.”

Akira struggled against the bars, banging his bindings against the cool metal.

“It’s useless to struggle, Inmate!” The girl with twin buns spat. “It took you way too long to come to.”

“The you in reality is fast asleep. You are only experiencing this as a dream. Mind you, this is still very very real.” The other girl chuckled.

“You’re in the presence of our master! Stand up straight!” The twin bunned girl shouted, pulling a baton from nowhere and banging it against the bars. Where did she even get that?!

“ **Welcome. I am delighted to meet your acquaintance.** ” The man spoke again. “ **This place exists between mind and matter, dream and reality. It’s a place where only those who have forged a contract may enter. I am Igor, the master of this Velvet Room. Remember it well.** ” Igor spoke. “ **I have summoned you here to speak of important matters. Involving life, death, and of course, your life.** ”   
“L-Let...Let me out!” Akira struggled.

“SILENCE, INMATE!” The twin-bunned girl shouted, slamming the bars with her baton, lightning sparking from it.

“ **Patience, dear Trickster.** ” Igor spoke. “ **Still, this is such a surprise. The state of this Velvet Room reflects the state of your heart. Feeling trapped are we? By life? Or by others?** ”

“Something like that.” Akira spat.

“HEY!” The girl with buns shouted. “BE POLITE IN FRONT OF MASTER IGOR!”

“ **Mayhaps you are merely a prisoner of fate.** ” Igor continued. “ **In the near future, there is no doubt that coming ruin is coming for you.** ”

“Ruin? What kind of ruin?” Akira took a shaky breath.

“ **I speak of the end of everything. However, there is a means to oppose this cruel fate. You must be…’Rehabilitated’, so to speak. Only through full rehabilitation can you truly avoid ruin. I trust you believe me, dear Trickster?** ”

No. No he did fucking not. but, who was he to speak out against an all knowing nose man and his army of small girls. “Yes.”

“ **Good. Good. Now, do you have the will to avoid this ruin?** ”

“I’d rather not die, thank you.”

“ **There you are, my dear Trickster. Allow me to observe the path towards your rehabilitation. Ah, I forget myself. Allow me to introduce my attendants. Meet Caroline and Justine. They’ll be assisting you on your path to rehabilitation.”**

“You better be grateful, Inmate! We’re doing our best here!” The girl with buns, Caroline, shouted. “Struggle all you want, you aren’t getting out of here!”

“We will do our best to assist you, if you work with us, Inmate.” The girl with the braid, Justine, mused. “It is the job of the wardens to assist the prisoner. We are your collaborators.”

“ **These two will be a great help to you, but their roles must wait. The night wanes. ...It is almost time for your quest to begin, dear Trickster. Go now, return to your world. We will meet again, in due time.** ”

Akira didn’t remember falling asleep after that. He just woke up.

\---

**April 10th, 2019**

  
  


He was gonna file that away as a dream. Totally didn’t happen. Akira awoke feeling like he had aged 5 years in one night. His body felt heavy, like he was still lugging around those metal chains, despite the lack of bindings in the real world.

“Looks like you’re up.” Sojiro stated, climbing the attic stairs.

“Where did you even get that hat?” Akira sleepily mumbled.

Sojiro looked offended. He took off the pinstriped fedora he had used to complete his dapper outfit. “What? I happen to think I look quite handsome.”

“If that’s what you wanna call it, sure.” Akira rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, just get dressed and then we can go get you introduced at your school.” Sojiro grumbled, significantly put off by Akira’s dislike of his clothes.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira didn’t like Shujin’s uniform.

A stuffy white turtleneck that clung to his skin under a black suit jacket, and a pair of black and red plaid khaki pants with required dress shoes. He’d get used to it, but it was all but unbearable. Still, he pushed his glasses up his face and followed Sojiro into his car.

“Where exactly is my school?” Akira asked once he was secure in the passenger’s seat.

“Shujin’s in the Aoyama district.” Sojiro stated. “It’s a short drive, if there wasn’t such massive traffic.” He spat.

“Have you been to Shujin? Nice place?”

“First time, kid.” Sojiro responded. “Keep in mind that this is the only time I’m doing this. You’ll have to catch the train from here on out.”

“Aye aye.” Akira responded, taking a look around Sojiro’s car. “...Lot of pictures of people your age, huh.”

“What I do in my personal time isn’t your business, kid.” Sojiro grumbled.

“Do your dates dig the hat, Sojiro? Does it make the guys and gals go  _ wild _ ?” Akira joked.

“I happen to think so, yes.” Sojiro responded, contempt in his eyes.

“I’m surprised anyone would date you with that abomination on your head.” Akira laughed.

“Hey! Who is on probation here?!” Sojiro fired back, but still dejectedly took the fedora off his head.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright. Here we are.” Sojiro stated. “This is Shujin. Do me a favor and behave yourself, okay?”

“Only the tenth time you’ve told me that.”

“Don’t get me wrong, I don’t care what happens to you, just...don’t cause trouble and we won’t have problems, got it?” Sojiro stated. Akira just nodded in response, following him inside the school.

It was imposing. Built of gloomy cinderblock and black iron gates, it loomed above him, staring him down from the inside out. Akira felt exposed here. Way too vulnerable.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Principal Kobayakawa was a stout man with dark eyes and a red tie. His suit was obnoxiously yellow, like a banana had a baby with a cheetah who then bleached it’s hair. “Just to make things clear, cause any trouble here, Mr. Kurusu, and you’ll be immediately expelled.”

Akira nodded in response, not saying a word.

“To be frank, I hesitated accepting someone...like you, but we needed some good press. You’ll do just fine, as long as you keep your head down and out of other’s problems.” Kobayakawa spat.

“Yes sir.” Akira responded.

“This is the teacher you’ll be going to for homeroom, Ms. Kawakami.” Kobayakawa explained.

“Sadayo Kawakami.” Kawakami responded, producing an ID Card, and handing it to Akira. She wore extremely casual clothing for a school setting, just a yellow sweater and a denim skirt. She looked tired. Very tired. “Be sure to read the school rules. Any violations and, well you heard Principal Kobayakawa.”

“TO remind you, your stay with Sakura-san here is extremely fragile. Any rules broken and you’ll be on your own, got it?”

“I’m sure he gets it.” Kawakami added. “But, why’d you have to give him to me…? There must have been better candidates.”

“Consider it a punishment, Ms. Kawakami.” Kobayakawa hissed. Kawakami shrank. “Besides, you were the only one with an open class.”

“If you’re finished, I have a store to get back to.” Sojiro spat.

“Keep a close eye on this one, Sakura-San.”

“I’ll do my best.” Sojiro responded. “C’mon, kid.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“They’re treating you like some kind of nuisance. A burden, even.” Sojiro spat.

“Isn’t that exactly what I am, though?” Akira laughed.

“Shut it. No kid is a burden.” Sojiro whispered. “Even if you are a nuisance.”

“The two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“Just...get in the car, would you? I wrote down some instructions for what train to leave on, so don’t lose em, got it?” Sojiro said, pushing a scrap of paper in Akira’s hands.

“Sure thing, boss.”

Sojiro pulled out of Aoyama, and got onto the road wordlessly. He only spoke once he was sandwiched in between a white minivan and a taxi.

Sojiro groaned. “Traffic isn’t moving at all.” He slouched in his seat. “Like I said, you’re taking the train starting tomorrow, if just to avoid this shitty traffic.”

“That’s fair, honestly. There wasn’t any traffic back in my town.” Akira said, thinking back to the almost empty streets of Inaba.

“...So, how was it?” Sojiro started. “The school, I mean. You think you’ll manage?”

Akira made a noise at the back of his throat. “I won’t punch anyone. We’ll manage.”

Sojiro grunted. “You were already expelled, it’s strange to me that you’d transfer so readily.” He tapped his fingers against the wheel of his car. “Not like moving you here would get any sympathy.”

“Again. Liability.” Akira said, pointing to himself.

Sojiro looked downcast. “And if that’s how it was at school, my reputation might drop too.” He shook his head. “How...troubling.”

“Why...did you take me in?” Akira asked. “You don’t seem very happy about it.”

Sojiro stumbled over his words for a moment. “I was asked to do it, and I just…” He trailed off, searching for the right words. “I happened to agree to it, is all. The money didn’t hurt either.”

“Right.” Akira stated.

Sojiro clicked on the radio, probably to ease tension.

“ _ And now back to today’s top stories.”  _ The newscaster spoke.  _ “A subway train has derailed, severely affecting the timetable across all of-” _

__ “Ugh, so that’s why it’s so crowded here. People are afraid of the subway.” Sojiro mumbled.

“Can’t really blame them. Fear’s a natural thing.” Akira added.

“There was this real sad one last month, even. Well, it wasn’t a train accident, but...you get the idea.”

“Oh?”

“It happened before you came here, I think.” He said. “If I remember right, the girl that passed away was only fifteen.” He looked down. “It’s a damn shame. Her parents have gotta be just…” Sojiro looked down, pain brimming in his eyes.

_ “All traffic around the Shibuya station is being redirected due to the accident, so all drivers should expect jam packed streets.” _

__ “Wish you would’ve told me that before all this!” Sojiro grumbled, hitting the top of his dashboard.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“What a troublesome situation…” A man in a white jersey hissed in the courtyard.

“I cannot BELIEVE they pushed someone with a criminal record on me…” Kawakami groaned. “Anyone would be a better pick for this than me!”

“Hey, it’s your fault for pulling that stunt earlier this year.” The man laughed.

“Don’t joke about that, Kamoshida! You know I was right.” Kawakami spat.

“Regardless, why’d they bring someone like  _ that  _ here?” Kamoshida groaned.

“It was the principal’s decision. Who knows.” Kawakami sighed. “It was probably for the school’s reputation.”

“True. It was a dingy little joint before I got here. Hopefully I helped spruce things up a bit with my contributions to the volleyball team.” Kamoshida explained.

“Certainly true. I keep telling myself that maybe he’ll just skip and get expelled…” Kawakami sank against the railing.

“Chin up, Sadayo! You probably shouldn’t be saying that as a teacher anyway.”

Kawakami sighed. “God, I need a drink.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“ _ The driver’s life was not in danger. He was perfectly fine after being recovered from the crash, despite being in such danger. According to him, he had no memory of crashing the train as well.” _

__ Sae Nijima clicked off the television. “You see what we’re dealing with?”

The Director grimaced. “Tragic. What were you two calling these again?”

“Mental Shutdowns. It’s the best word for it.” Goro Akechi spoke.

“Only two people died in that crash, correct? The most recent one, I mean.” Sae pushed. “An elderly man and a boy, right?”

“It’s strange that the most afflicted are train drivers and other people of importance.” Akechi finished. “Perhaps it’s some kind of coordinated attack?”

“I find that hard to believe.” Sae added. “Cult members are hardly secretive, and mind control isn’t a real thing.”

“Ah, of course. My mistake.” Sae nodded to the director, and left with Akechi at her side. “Do you want to go out for sushi? You are making a student work rather late, you know! Haha!”

“I must be going.”

Akechi sighed audibly. “Yes of course, Sae-san…”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“A diary? I’m not a 5 year old.” Akira laughed as Sojiro offered him the sleek black book.

“Look, I’m obligated to report your activities. So, you’re doing it for me.” Sojiro explained. “Again, probation. I can kick you out whenever.”

“Fine.” Akira responded, grabbing the book. Just then, Sojiro was distracted by his phone.

He held it up to his ear, a sly smile creeping across his face. “Hello there. I’m about to leave right now, in fact. Don’t worry, I’ll be there in no time.” Talking from the person on the other end. “Heheh….of course. I’ll see you soon.” He hung up, pocketing his phone.

“Girlfriend?”

“Absolutely not.” Sojiro spat. “Ugh, whatever. I’m heading out for the night. Just do whatever you want as long as it isn’t against the law, the usual. I’ll lock up on my way out.”

“Kay.”

“School starts tomorrow, so as long as you’re rested tomorrow it’s fine. Go to sleep or not. Remember, train directions.” Sojiro finished. Akira pulled the scrap of paper from his pocket. “Good. ‘Night.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira sank into his bed, now changed into a simple pair of sweatpants and a ratty sweater. He tried desperately to fall asleep, but was inevitably distracted by his phone.

Sure enough, there was that weird app. It was probably some kind of malware. He deleted it again. No need keeping it any longer than he had to.

Akira closed his eyes, trying to get himself to sleep.


	3. To Hell Itself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Kamoshida Being Disgusting

\---

**April 11th, 2019**

“Mornin’.” Akira mumbled towards the counter at Sojiro, stepping downstairs and moving towards the door.

“So, you’re actually going to school, huh?” Sojiro responded.

“What else would I be doing?” Akira stated.   
“...Fair enough.” He placed a plate of curry onto the counter. “Here, eat. Breakfast is important.”

“...Thanks.” Akira stated, sitting down to eat.

“Least I could do.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira hated Shibuya.

Growing up in a rural smalltown had its perks, sure, (though everyone knowing everyone was a major downside) but he despised how big everything was. The buildings towered over him, the people moved like they were on missions, the trains were faster than anything he’d ever seen in his life. Everything caged him in, trapped him.

He was not going to be late. He was not going to be late, goddamnit. He hopped off the train, trying every single exit possible, comparing sign after sign to find the Ginza Line to transfer onto. Jesus christ how many of these were there?! Where the hell was he supposed to go?! Fuck you, Shibuya, fuck you.

He was now above ground. Sojiro’s instructions were nigh unreadable. Someone teach that old man to write. Teikyu Building...AHA! SWEET FREEDOM!

Now it just took one more train ride, and he’d have to walk the rest of the way to Shujin.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The train car was almost painful. He just held his bag to his chest, taking deep breaths. He was like a sardine forced into a tin. He was never a fan of small spaces. Especially small spaces that smell like body odor and regret entering the business industry.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Sojiro Sakura relaxed against the back of the bar, watching the news.

“It’s really coming down out there, eh Sojiro?” The man under his arm laughed. 

“Shit, it’s raining?”

“What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, I just hope he brought an umbrella…”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira stepped under an awning to avoid the rain peppering the streets. He was not ruining his bag for  _ this.  _ He sighed, watching groups of Shujin Students wearing variations of the same uniform as him dash under the rain, pulling coats over their heads or wielding umbrellas as shields.

His phone buzzed again. He pulled it up, the map app still open. There it was again. A bright red and black eye. He tapped the symbol, but all it served to do was take up his whole screen. He tried to delete it, but the damn thing wouldn’t budge.

A person stood to stand next to him, a white hood hung over their head. Once they were under the awning, they removed their hood, releasing large platinum blonde twintails. Her eyes were a brilliant light blue, even as she brushed rain off her sleeves. Oh, she was wearing a shujin uniform under that hoodie. Just a heavily modified one.

Akira just stared at her.

“Uhhh, you need something?” She responded.

“No, I just, can you give me directions to Shujin Academy?” Akira responded, making her laugh.

“Sorry big guy. I’m just waiting for my ride. Maybe later, okay?” She shook her head, staring straight at the road, steeling herself.

A sleek white car pulled up. A window rolled down, revealing a man in a blue tracksuit with curly brown hair and a slimy grin plastered on his face. “Hey there. Need a ride to school? You’re gonna be late at this hour.”

“Thanks, Mr. Kamoshida.” The girl mumbled, walking towards him and opening the door. She sat down, staring straight at her feet. She looked tired. Tired and scared.

Akira blinked a few times as he drove away.

“HEY! WAIT UP! TAKAMAKI!” A rowdy voice shouted, dashing into vision. “Dammit. Screw that fucking perv.” He hissed, before facing Akira.

“Perv? He seemed like a fine guy.” Akira added, unaware of his phone recording and analyzing his voice.

“What the hell do you want?” The blonde boy spat. He wore a modified shujin uniform, replacing the turtleneck for a low cut yellow shirt reading “ZOMG!”

“I-”

“You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?” He hissed.

“Kamoshida? You mean the guy who just gave that girl a ride?”

“Yeah. That sonuva bitch. He makes my skin crawl.” He kicked at the floor, before hissing in pain.

“I’m sorry, I-”

“That bastard acts like he’s the king of a castle. He does whatever he wants. He’s disgusting.” He grumbled, unaware of Akira’s phone taking in his voice.

“Wait, castle? What are we talking about here?”

“You must be new to Shujin, huh?” He asked, exasperated. “You for real? You don’t know Kamoshida, and you aren’t recoiling at the sight of me…”

“I just transferred here.” Akira finished for him.

“No wonder you don’t know him. C’mon, the rain ain’t too bad. We can still beat the tardy bell if we hurry.” He shouted, running off.

“Huh-Wait!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira gasped for air in the interrogation room, clutching his skull in pain.

“There was a terrible train accident that day. Hundreds injured, only two dead.” Sae affirmed. “I also assume you’ve heard of the ‘Mental Shutdowns’ that occurred over the previous month as well?”

Akira nodded. “Who...didn’t…”

“Isn’t that the truth.” Sae sighed. “Even one of your teachers was a victim.” She leaned forward. “On that day, you were still an ‘ordinary’ student, correct? Because you haven’t mentioned any thief like activities-”

“I’ll...get...there...give me...time.”

“Of course. Don’t spare a detail.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira’s phone beeped in his pocket as he followed the blonde boy through a “shortcut” consisting of a few dingy back-alleys. He stepped in puddles as he walked, kicking up red water. “You sure you know where you’re going?” Akira asked, humored.

“YEAH! Just gimme a second man, jeez!” He shouted. “Just a little bit-”

“What, isn’t Shujin right over-holy shit.”

The only thing that made Akira think of the relatively normal prep school he had visited with Sojiro yesterday was the concrete fencing in what would have been the school. But standing in its place was a gigantic, ornate medieval castle, made of ancient brick and constructed from ancient materials, lined with onyx gates and yellow colored stained glass. A large moat of water surrounded the castle, complete with a drawbridge.

“We...came the same way as I always do, though…” He whispered. “This...this is where Shujin always is…”

“I...I think this is Shujin.”

“You’re kiddin’ me.” He sighed. “C-Come on, let’s just head in. We’ll figure this out.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The entrance hall looked like a nightmare, constantly shifting between an oddly decorated version of Shujin’s entrance hall and that of a rich and decorated castle.

“W-Woah man...This is...hurting my head…”

“What...is this place?” Akira wondered, glancing around at the decorations.

“HEY! INTRUDERS!” An echoing voice screamed.

“What?” The vulgar boy spat. “Whoa...nice costumes guys…” The voices came from 4 armored knights wearing strange masks.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING, INTRUDERS?”

“Calm down, we’re just-” Akira started, as a sword and shield materialized in the knight’s hands. “Hey-” One of them knocked the blonde boy to the ground with his shield.

“Gah! Son of a…”

“SILENCE!” Another shouted, kicking him in the side.

“HEY! ARE YOU OKAY-” Akira screamed, pushing past a knight as they closed in on the blonde kid.

“TAKE THEM TO THE DUNGEONS! THE KING WILL WANT TO SEE THIS.” A knight boomed.

“The dungeons, what-” But a shield collided with Akira’s head, knocking him out cold.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, are you okay…?” The blonde boy whispered. Akira shook his head, finally coming to.

Dungeon it was. They were surrounded by bricks on all sides, chains surrounding the floors and mounted from the walls. Bars were located on the far wall. Akira was laying down on a muddy floor. “Probably.” He grabbed onto the boy’s arm for support. 

“Anything broken? You seeing okay?” He asked.

“You’re the one who got kicked. Are you doing alright?” Akira adjusted his glasses. Thank god they weren’t broken.

“Don’t worry about me, man.” He stood up, bringing Akira shakily onto his feet. He walked towards the bars, grabbing onto them and screaming. “HEY! IS THERE SOMEONE OUT THERE?! HELP!”

“Is this some kind of set? We didn’t wander into some hardcore larping gig, right?” Akira responded.

Stomping. Heavy, metal stomping. “Be happy that your punishment has been decided, intruders.” It was one of those knights.

“P-Punishment?!” The vulgar boy shouted.

“Your charge is unlawful entry. Thus your punishment is death.”

“HOW THE FUCK IS THAT FAIR?!”

“Didn’t you hear?” A more humanoid voice said. “No one is allowed to do as they please in  _ my  _ castle.” Out from behind the guard, accompanied by two more guards, was a man dressed in a bright pink cape. He had curly brown hair, and atop his head was a crown. Judging by his bare legs, he wasn’t wearing a lot underneath that cape. Wait, was-

“K...Kamoshida?!” The vulgar boy screamed. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!”

“I am the king of this castle!” Kamoshida(?) screamed. “Ah, well, I thought it would be a petty thief, but it was someone even dumber! To think it would be you, Sakamato.” He grinned.

“Shut it!”

“Are you just trying to disobey me again?” He smirked. “It looks like you haven’t learned your lesson yet.” He turned to Akira, his piercing gaze seemed to be made of hollow yellow fire. “Oh, and you brought a friend this time! Because you can’t do anything for yourself.”

“This…” Sakamato seemed close to crying. “THIS AIN’T FUNNY, YOU ASSHOLE! LET! US! OUT!” He shook the bars with all his strength.

“As that how you speak to your king? It seems you don’t understand the position you're in at all! First you sneak into MY castle, but now you're insulting ME!  **THE KING!”**

“Wait-” Sakamato started.

“TIME FOR AN EXECUTION! GUARDS, KILL HIM!”

“God, god, wait, FUCK, STOP!” Sakamato cursed as the guards entered the cell, backing him against the far wall. Another stopped Akira against the wall to the left.

A guard kicked Sakamoto against the far wall, another readying his sword. “Shit...fuck…” Sakamato wheezed, desperate for breath. Akira shouted for him, grabbing onto a guard’s arm to get him to stop.

“What's the matter? Too scared to run away?” He laughed. “Stay riiight there, your next after I finish off this brat.” Kamoshida walked up to the struggling boy, kicking him while he was down in the most literal sense. “USELESS PEST! Where’d all your energy from earlier go?”

“Please...stop-GAH!” Sakamato cried out as Kamoshida kicked him again.

“A peasant like you isn't worth beating to death.” Kamoshida spat.

“No! SAKAMATO!” Akira screamed. Kamoshida turned to him.

“What was that?” He smirked. “Guards! Hold him in place.” The knights did as told, bearing swords and trapping Akira against the wall.

Akira’s back hit the cold cobblestone wall, as his mind raced at a mile a minute. There lay the boy of the blonde boy, swords surrounding his body, the knights cornering him. He felt like screaming, like running away and never looking back.

But he couldn’t. He can’t. He can’t leave him.

__ “PLEASE! Please, I don’t want to die!” The blonde boy screamed and writhed on the floor, as the Knights grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving his body against the back wall. Akira opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Fury flooded his mind.

_ “What’s the matter?”  _ A different voice spoke. A serious, deep voice, not unlike his own. A vicious, rebellious voice.  _ “Are you simply going to watch?”  _

“W-what? No…” Akira whispered.

_ “Are you forsaking him to save yourself?! Death awaits both of you if you do nothing. Was your previous decision all a mistake?!”  _ Images of him stopping that man flashed through his head.

__ “NO!” Akira screamed.

“What was that?!” Kamoshida spat in annoyance. “Are you talking back to me, prisoner?!” He turned to his guards. “Kill the blonde brat and be done with it. We’re going to make the dark haired one have an extra special execution!”

The other boy was lifted by his neck, a steel broadsword aiming right for his forehead. The voice inside his head chuckled.  _ “That’s it! I can sense your resolve growing! Get mad! Let your rage fuel your fire, and never look back!”  _ Akira’s body was struck with a sudden bolt of hideous pain. He writhed and shook against his metallic restraints, terrified screams of anger being wrenched free from his body.  _ “Vow to me! Vow to me and we may forge a contract! I am thou, thou art I! Thou must be willing to perform sacrilegious acts to find thine own justice! Abandon your past, and call open my name, release thy rage!”  _ Akira erupted into a guttural scream, his vision blurring as raw emotion and power flowed through him.  _ “Show the strength of they will, to steal all on thine own, even though thou shall be chained to Hell itself!”  _

“Finish him off already! Execution time!” Kamoshida roared, aiming at the boy’s head.

“That’s enough.” Akira huffed, his chest frantically rising and falling, his hands balled into fists. 

Kamoshida slowly turned. “What did you say? You wanna die that bad? Fine!” He nodded to a knight, which delivered a quick blow to Akira’s face. In an instant, his glasses were knocked off, and his eyes flared with anger.

_ “Get mad. Show that you’ll never forgive them!” _

Wind wreathed itself around Akira’s face and body, as his attackers moved backward to distance themselves from the boy. Akira blinked, feeling a weight affixed to the skin of his face.

His hands patted what would be his cheeks, to find a cool to the touch mask. He panicked, his hands searching for the edges. The instant he found the outer lining of the mask, he tugged and pulled, he pulled until he could hear the sound of the mask separating from his flesh, til he saw the wave of red blood clouding his vision as the mask fell into his hands.

He looked up, eyes aglow with fury, a massive grin on his face as blood tripped from the upper half of it. He took heavy breaths, his laughter echoing through the air as blue flame surrounded and welcomed him to his new self. 

The flame ascended behind him, his other self, shrouding him in abyssal red and blacks. He opened and closed his hands as he smiled. The fire had removed the blood from his face, and he was grateful for the lack of injury.

_ “I am thou, as thou art I.”  _ His other self spoke, standing tall beside him.  _ “I am Arsene, the Pillager of Twilight. Allow me to be your strength.”  _ Akira nodded, jabbing a finger at Kamoshida and his guards. 

“ **_Shall we, Arsene?!_ ** ” He asked, though he already knew the answer.

“What the…” Kamoshida spat. “Wh-GUARDS!” He screamed, all his knights shuffling to their feet. “S-Start by killing that one!”

_ “Hm. Such pitiful creatures. Now! Rob them of their anonymity!”  _ Akira nodded, sprinting forward and gripping his now gloved fingers around the edges of the knight’s mask, ripping it off. 

“YOU’LL LEARN THE FULL STRENGTH OF MY MEN! GUARDS! KILL HIM BEFORE I KILL YOU!” Kamoshida spat.

“YES KING KAMOSHIDA!” All the guards shouted, their forms now that of...flaming jack o'lanterns wielding broken flames.

_ “Now! Wield the might of your rebellion!”  _ Akira grinned, snapping his fingers.

“EIHA!” Cursed might burst forth from Akira’s fingertips, soaking the guards in his power.

_ “Good! Take your wretched fury, and fight to the limits of your soul!”  _ Akira held his hand out as a large dagger manifested in his hands. He sprinted ahead, hooking the blade in the eye-hole of the guard, bringing it out as he sliced through it.

“HOW DARE YOU DEFY KING KAMOSHIDA!” A guard spat, throwing an orb of flame at Akira, which he effortlessly dodged.

_ “Destroy them!”  _ Grinning with delight, Akira spun a pistol in his hand. 

“YOU NEVER EVEN HAD A CHANCE!” Akira cackled, shooting the guard into pieces, a wicked grin plastered across his face, as the other two guards disintegrated.

Sakamato, eyes agape, whispered from the floor. “What...the…” Akira, still grinning, realized he was wearing gloves. He took a look at himself, from the plated dapper shirt he wore under a black trenchcoat. Judging by the coolness on his arms, the shirt was sleeveless, even with the tied handkerchief in the breast pocket. His dress pants didn’t seem fit for fighting, and neither did his pointed trickster shoes. It was a good look for him though. Especially with the white mask now adorning his face.

“What was that? Who was that?!” Sakamato exclaimed.

“You little-!” Kamoshida shouted, stalking towards Akira. “Do you know how long I’ll have to wait before I get new guards! You’ve ruined-AGGH!!” His rant was cut off as Sakamoto shoulder-checked him to the floor.

“COME ON! GRAB THOSE KEYS!” Sakamato shouted, running out and waiting for Akira to join him, cell keys plucked from the ashes of a guard. He slid the keys into the cell door, trapping Kamoshida inside, before tossing them into the water nearby.

“Damn you!” Kamoshida whined, still writhing on the floor. “I AM THE KING! YOU CAN’T TREAT ME LIKE THIS!”

Sakamoto spat on him through the bars. “Hope you rot in there, son of a bitch…” He turned to Akira, already pushing him away from the cell. “Hey, what the hell was that?!”

“What was what?” Akira asked.

“DON’T GIMME THAT!! The giant red flaming thing!! The whole ripping your face off? YOUR CLOTHES?!”

“What? I think I happen to look quite devilishly handsome.” Akira grinned.

“Never mind that we gotta MOVE!” Sakamato cried, running away from the cell.

The dungeon area they were in was a veritable maze of small walkways lined with cells, with rivers running through most of the areas, including the one they were in now.

“Dammit, the bridge is out…” Sakamato groaned, crouching over a broken bridge. There was an open door on the other side of the river, right now one of their best chances at escape.

Akira, not saying a word, simply did a quick leap across, landing in a dramatic pose on the other side.

“Come on man...how the hell am I supposed to do that?” Sakamato stated.

Akira thought to himself, hearing another voice within him. “ _ Wield the will of your rebellion, and fight to the limits of your soul! Shatter any ceilings in your path!”  _ That probably meant something profound and vital, but Akira had a different idea. He laid his hand out, as a grappling hook dug itself into the ceiling above.

“WOAH! F-FOR REAL?!” Sakamato exclaimed. Akira just used the hook to swing around and grab Sakamato, bringing him to the other side with ease. “Jeez man, stop pulling out new crazy tricks! Warn a guy!”

“It worked didn’t it?” Akira smirked, leading the pair of them throughout the winding and decript hallways of the dungeon. The water crashed in their ears as more and more empty cages fell down the rivers next to them.

“What the hell is this place…”

“WE’RE COMING KING KAMOSHIDA!!”   
“PLEASE WAIT FOR US!!!” Two guards screamed.

“Shit, shit we gotta hide!” Sakamato shouted, pulling Akira behind a set of boxes. He slapped a hand over Akira’s mouth as the guards stomped around, crying out for Kamoshida as they ran for his cell.

Akira whispered: “Tower. Probably goes up.” He pointed towards an ascending staircase a few feet away, just a quick sprint would get them there.

“But is the coast clear? What if it goes wrong?!”

“And?” Akira motioned like he was ripping off his mask.

“Dude you gotta make shit clearer for me, okay-” Sakamato spat, just as Akira grabbed his wrist and dashed towards the staircase, running up full speed.

A door. A large wooden door with ornate guards. Sakamato panted. “Finally...is this an exit?” Akira pushed open the door, only to be greeted by more dungeons. “You HAVE to be kiddin’ me…”

“What the-” Cells. Large cages suspended over the moving river. But there were prisoners inside. “What the hell? That guy...he’s wearing a Shujin uniform…” Sakamoto spat. The prisoner’s wails grew in volume. “Shit. Shit fuck goddamnit!”

“Not so loud. We don’t wanna end up like him, got it?” Akira tried to sound reassuring, but they really couldn’t afford to end up back in a cell.

“Yeah. Yeah, let’s keep going.” Sakamoto responded, sticking close to Akira as they continued onward, dashing down the dungeon walkway. They eventually came up to the end, only seeing a drawn drawbridge with a statue of Kamoshida. “We’re fucked.”

“Hey!!! Psst!! Blondie!! Frizzy hair!!” A kid like voice shout-whispered at them. The pair turned to be greeted by what could only be an anthropomorphic cartoon cat.

“What the hell?! What is this thing?!” Sakamato shouted.

“You’re not soldiers, right? Let me out of here!” The cat whined. “The key is right there!”

“Look...man, we’re trying to get out of here too! You obviously look like an enemy too!”

“WOULD AN ENEMY OF KAMOSHIDA BE  **_LOCKED UP IN A CELL?!_ ** ” The cat shouted. “Let me out!!”

“Quiet down, cat.” Akira whispered. “You want us all to be imprisoned?”

“I am NOT a cat!” Morgana assured. “Anyway, I’m BEGGING YOU you have to help me!! PLEASE!!”

The rustling of guards alerted them to their situation. “Fuck, they’re already catching up!” Sakamato scrambled for his phone. “And there’s no service. This day keeps getting better and better! We’re gonna die here.”

“Not if you let me out! I know where the exit is too! Let me out, and I’ll take you there!” The cat exclaimed. “You don’t wanna be caught and executed, right?!”

“You better not be lying.” Akira stated, taking the keys and unlocking the door.

“Ahh! Sweet, sweet freedom!” The cat purred. 

“Now where’s the exit you monster cat?!” Sakamato exclaimed.

“I AM NOT A CAT! My name is Morgana, thank you very much!” Morgana stated.

“SHUDDUP and take us to the exit!”

“Alright, alright! Sheesh!” Morgana huffed. “Follow me and stay low.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ugh…” Sadayo Kawakami groaned, stacking up the getting to know you papers she was forced to hand out every year. “It’s already fourth period. Sakura-san said that Kurusu-kun left the house this morning! Where could he be? Should I just contact the police and get this over with?”

“I need a drink.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Morgana dashed over to the statue next to the drawbridge. “Oh, come on!” He cried. “My! Little! Legs can’t get me high enough to activate it!”

Akira pulled the switch he was pawing at for him.

“Thank you…” Morgana huffed, as the drawbridge fell.

“How do you know the ins and outs of this place?” Sakamato asked.

“Comes with being trapped here for a few years. Alright! We gotta go!” Morgana exclaimed, rushing forward, flanked by Akira and Sakamato.

Sakamato’s panting was heavy as they dashed forward, only stopping when two guards blocked their path. “Aaahhh, SHIT! SHIT SHIT IT’S THEM!”

“Stay calm, amateur!” Morgana laughed, jumping off Sakamato’s shoulder. “Frizzy! You can fight, right?” Akira nodded. “Great. COME TO ME!  **_SHOW YOUR MIGHT, ZORRO!_ ** _ ” _

__ An explosion of rebellious flame erupted around Morgana, a large, muscular man wielding a rapier forming behind him.

“You got one of those things too?!” Sakamato exclaimed.

Morgana chuckled. “This will be over before you know it! ZORRO!” His persona dashed forward, slashing off the masks of the guards, showing their forms to be that of a jack-o-lantern and an incubus.

Morgana manifested a slingshot and large cutlass in his paws. “Fight like your life depends on it! Well, cause it kind of does!”

Akira rolled his eyes, tearing his mask off and summoning Arsene. “RAVAGE THEM!” He shouted, as cursed energy shot from Arsene and knocked a jack-o-lantern back.

“ZORRO!” Morgana commanded as a storm of razor sharp wind toppled the incubus.

The Jack-O-Lantern tried to attack, hitting Akira square in the chest with a ball of flame.

“Ah! Are you alright?!” Morgana exclaimed. “ZORRO!” He shouted, as Akira was bathed in light. He could practically feel his wounds healing.

Akira rolled his shoulders, sprinting towards the enemy and slashing the Incubus to pieces. Morgana shot a bolt from his slingshot, ending the other guard.

“H-Holy shit…” Sakamato cried. “What the hell are those things, anyway?!”

“I’ll explain once we’re not dying, ‘kay blondie?” Morgana huffed.

“STOP CALLING ME BLONDIE! My name is Ryuji Sakamato, got it?!” Ryuji shouted. 

“Shouldn’t we be making our escape?” Akira stated bluntly.

“Shit, he’s right…c’mon, let’s go!” Ryuji shouted, as the trio dashed forward past many cells, keeping their eyes on the next drawbridge. Akira lowered it as Ryuji looked into the left cell.

Inside was a teenager around Akira’s age, wearing a track jersey. “Shit... That’s a shujin jersey. What’s happening here?”

“COME ON! WE HAVE TO MOVE!” Morgana exclaimed, as more guards shuffled down the bridge.

Akira leapt onto the guard’s shoulder, ripping off it’s mask as a pair of pixies manifested from the guard’s armor.

Akira manifested his pistol, shooting both of them down to the floor.

Morgana finished it off, sliding forward and defeating them both with a few slices.

“We can’t just leave these guys here!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME! COME ON!” Morgana screamed, frantically trying to drag Ryuji away from the cells.

“Come on. We can come back for them later, when we’re not being chased by a bunch of armored guards who want to kill us.”

“Yeah...yeah, alright, let’s go.” Ryuji agreed, as Morgana led him and Akira up another staircase and into a side room near the main hall, judging by the ornate rug and pillars in the next room over.

“And? Where’s the exit?” Akira asked. Morgana grinned.

“Leave it to me!” 

_ CRASH _

“WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!” Ryuji barely kept his voice below a whisper. “YOU JUST BROKE A WINDOW!”

“Yeah, and? THe guards never check over here, and I was quiet!” Morgana smiled. “Plus, it’s a small one. Barely big enough for you two to fit.”

“It sounded like a bomb going off, Morgana.” Akira deadpanned.

“Shush!” Morgana responded. “We gotta leave, got it?”

“Yeah yeah,” Ryuji huffed. “Gimme a lift, will ya?” Akira nodded, folding his hands so Ryuji could step up and crawl his way through the window. Akira soon followed.


	4. King of The Castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Attempted Sexual Coercion of A Minor, Referenced and Implied Physical Abuse, Slut Shaming

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Oh...dear...fucking...christ…” Ryuji panted as he and Akira stood near Shujin academy. “Did...we...escape?”

Akira’s phone buzzed.  _ “You have returned to the real world. Welcome back!”  _

“Returned to the real world?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “So, we left the real world?!”

“I don’t know, the random castle kind of tipped me off.” Akira stated.

“Stop kiddin’ around man! I was seriously scared!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Thanks for savin’ my ass back there. I owe ya big time.”

“No problem. It’s what friends do.” Akira responded.

“F-Friends? Heh, no one’s called me their friend in awhile.” Ryuji laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “What’s your name by the way?” 

“Akira Kurusu.” Akira stated. “You’re Ryuji Sakamato, right?”

“Yeah. Nice to meetcha, Akira!” Ryuji grinned, his smile as bright as the sun blaring overhead. “Now, we better get back to school before-”

“What’s with all the yelling!” A commanding voice, belonging to a police officer, shouted. “Are you two students of Shujin?”

“Yes.” Akira stated, calmly. He hated cops, but he wasn’t going to jail.

“Cutting classes, are we?”

“H-Huh?! No- No way!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Sorry, we just got lost on our way there. It’s my first day, so Ryuji was just showing me the way.” Akira explained. “We just got turned around. Could you bring us to school?”

“Hmmph. Lemme check your bags. You better not be on any drugs.” The cop grumbled, grabbing away Akira and Ryuji’s bags.

“Of course. Take as long as you need, officer.” Akira stated, behind barely concealed rage.

After a few minutes of unbearable silence, there bags were returned. “Nothing suspicious.” He sounded half-way disappointed. “I’ll escort you two to school.”

“Thank you, sir.” Akira nodded. Ryuji opened his mouth to speak, but Akira gave him a glare to shut up.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Stay safe.” The cop spat, riding away. Once he was out of earshot, the two began discussing.

“I-I’m positive we came the same way!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Where’d that castle go? What’s going on here?”

“That’s exactly what I wanted to ask you.” Came a voice. Looking up the stairs to the entrance, was Sadayo Kawakami.

“Ah! Miss Kawakami!” Ryuji shouted. “S-Sorry we’re late, we just-”

“Can it, would you, Sakamoto?” Kawakami sighed. “We got a call from the police. Said you’d been skipping classes.”

“That damn cop snitched on us after all!” Ryuji shouted.

“And Kurusu-kun,” Kawakami said, exasperated. “I was hoping you’d make better friends, but you’ve already met Sakamato, huh…”

“Not to be rude, but what’s wrong with Ryuji?” Akira responded.

“Look, just get to class, okay? I’ll excuse both your absences if you get inside  _ now _ , okay?” Kawakami urged.

“What’s going on out here?” Another voice added. Kamoshida walked into the scene from the school.

“S-Shit, Kamoshida?” Ryuji cursed.

“You seem much too carefree, Sakamato.” He said, all hints of his unhinged King persona gone. “Quite a difference to how you were on the track team, I’d say.”

“SHUDDUP! IT’S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT-”

“Sakamato!” Kawakami shouted. “Don’t talk back to Mr. Kamoshida!” 

“HE’S THE ONE WHO PROVOKED ME! IT’S ALL HIS FAULT!”

“Do you really wanna be expelled? I got you out of your last suspension, but I can’t do it again!” Kawakami responded, blinking a few times.

“NO! BUT I CAN EXPLAIN-”

“You’ll have to explain yourself in detention, Sakamato.” Kawakami shook her head, defeated.

“WHAT?! THIS IS SUCH BULLSHIT! I DIDN’T DO ANYTHING WRONG!” Ryuji cried.

“Come now, I could’ve been more considerate too.” Kamoshida smiled. “Let’s just say we’re both to blame!”

“If you say so, I guess.” Kawakami shook her head. “Come on, I’ll get you to your classes, Kurusu, Sakamato.” Kawakami walked back towards the school door. “I’m not getting any younger, come on!” She responded when neither walked with her.

The two began towards the door, just as Kamoshida stopped them.

“You’re the new transfer student, right?” He said. “Akira Kurusu…” Kamoshida turned to let Ryuji pass with Kawakami.

“Yes sir.” Akira nearly spat on his shoe.

“Have we...met before?” Kamoshida responded.

“Nope.” Akira lied.

“Well, I’ll overlook this one, but any more trouble and you’ll be expelled.” Kamoshida spat.

“Whatever you say, sir.” Akira said, moving past him, before Kamoshida wrapped his fist in Akira’s uniform, wheeling him close.

“Is that supposed to be a joke? Because I’m not laughing, Kurusu.”

Akira didn’t make a noise, nor did ne move a muscle.

“Apologies, King Kamoshida.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“The school turned into a  _ castle? _ ” Sae sighed, head in her hands. “What kind of nonsense are you trying to feed me?!”

“It’s...the truth…” Akira wheezed.

“Are you sure, because I find that hard to believe.” She responded, curt as ever. “This...blonde boy you keep mentioning sounds a lot like one Ryuji Sakamato. A victim in the Kamoshida case. Are you sure he wasn’t involved in your thief activities?”

“I have no idea who Ryuji Sakamato is.”

“...Fine. But what about this cat you met? Am I meant to believe that he was real, too?” Sae responded, incredulous.

“Believe what you will.” Akira responded.

“Fine. Well, the first to receive one of your…’calling cards’ was an olympic medalist. An alumni from Shujin Academy, Suguru Kamoshida. His crimes were...disgusting. He admitted to it himself. But according to your calling card, you were the ones who made him admit everything, is that right?”

“Let...me...keep...talking.” Akira wheezed.

“Yes. Sorry. Please, continue.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Shujin  _ hated  _ Akira.

He would walk through the halls and everywhere he went he would hear whispers. Words he knew weren’t true.

_ “Hey! It’s that new kid!”  _ A girl whispered.  _ “I hear he hides weapons and drugs in his bag!” _

__ _ “Hey, isn’t that the transfer kid? Apparently he’s a drug addict! He got pulled over by the police for it just this morning!” _

__ Akira brushed it off, and headed for the Faculty Office. He needed to start makng up excuses to his teacher, anyway.

He walked into the office on the second floor to be met with Kawakami’s long-suffering expression. “Unbelievable…” She sighed.

“Sorry.”

“Being half a day late on your  _ first day _ ?” Kawakami pushed. “Mind explaining yourself?”

“I got lost.” Akira said. Wasn’t entirely wrong. “It won’t happen again.”

“For this long?” Kawakami sighed. “It’s almost  _ lunch _ .” She leaned against her fist. “Well, I’ll cut you some slack this one time. It’s true you’re probably not used to the area yet.”

Akira stayed silent.

“Pull yourself together. I warned you about all this yesterday.” She turned to her unruly stack of binders. “Anyway, break’s almost over. After this is lunch, then fifth period. We’ll end school after 5th period today because of the subway accident.”

“Got it.”

“I’ll have you introduce yourself to your class once we’re back in the classroom. Please try not to make a big stink.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

At lunch, Akira didn’t see didn’t see Ryuji anywhere, so he ended up seated next to a girl he’d never met. She had pink-ish hair, and wore a purple sweater over her shujin uniform.

“Yeah. Watch out, I might commit a crime at any time.” Akira grinned, toying with his glasses.

She laughed. “Well, you don’t seem that bad.” She looked around. “Truth be told, I know you don’t have drugs in your bag.”

Akira huffed. “Good to know. But how do I know you aren’t hiding drugs inside that sweater of yours?”

The girl gave him a glance. “You’re Akira Kurusu, right?”

“That’s my name.”

“I’m Haru. You seem nice, so if you need a favor, don’t bother asking, okay?” She smiled.

Akira nodded. “Sure.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

_ “Being super late on his first day?! What a lunatic…” _

__ _ “He looks normal though…” _

__ _ “Careful! He might slug us if we look at him in the eye...he’s insane!” _

__ “Settle down.” Kawakami shut down the chatter in the classroom. “This is Akira Kurusu, a new transfer student. He wasn’t feeling well, so we had him start from the afternoon.” Kawakami lied. She wasn’t kidding about covering for him, then. “Go ahead, introduce yourself, Kurusu-kun.”

“Nice to meet all of you.” Akira stated.

_ “He looks quiet, but I bet when he loses it…” _

__ _ “He was arrested for aggravated assault, right? He’s sooo totally unhinged…” _

__ _ “What if it’s one of those split personality deals! Maybe-” _

__ “Ugh, quiet down. Class is about to begin.” Kawakami groaned. “Kurusu, you’ll be seated behind Takamaki. Takamaki, can you share textbooks with Kurusu until he gets his own?”

“Sure.” Takamaki spoke. Akira followed the voice, his eyes landing on a girl with platinum blonde ponytails and light blue eyes.

He walked through the desks, seating himself behind her. “Lies…” She whispered.

“You’re...that girl.” Akira stated a little too loud.

_ “Did you catch that?! They have history together!!” An excited student whispered. _

__ _ “Does that mean they dated? Maybe he hit on her before he transferred here!” _

__ _ “But that would mean Takamaki is cheating on Mr. Kamoshida.” _

__ _ “But this is Takamaki we’re talking about! Of course she’d cheat on her boyfriend, she’s such a slut!” _

__ _ “Ugh, now I have to think about those two! This class is totally ruined for me.” _

__ “Oh, that’s right. The volleyball rally is in a couple days.” Kawakami spoke, making Takamaki perk up.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ugh…” Akira clutched his head after class, sitting out in the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” Kawakami tried. “School is over. Time for you to leave.”

“Is this a school? Are you sure?”

“Yes? What’s going on with you? People are already talking, but I swear I’m not the one who told them, by the way.” Kawakami sighed. “About your choice in friends…”

“Yo! Akira!” Ryuji called, walking towards him.

“Speak of the devil.”

“Hi, Ms. Kawakami.” Ryuji stated.

“What do you want, Sakamato?”

“Nothin’.”

“Hmm. You haven’t dyed your hair back to black, either.”

“Sorry about that.” Ryuji grumbled. “See ya later, Akira.” He stomped off, but not before brushing past Akira’s shoulder. “Find someone to get you on the rooftop. I’ll be waitin’.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“So...why exactly do you want me to get you a key to the roof, Akira-kun?” Haru spoke as she packed her bag.

“No reason. I just wanted to admire the view.”

“...I won’t ask questions. I’m up there more than I should be, really.” She handed the key to Akira.

“Ah, Haru. I’m ready to leave when you are.” Another third year girl asked.

“Ah! Sorry, Mako-chan! I just needed to give Akira-kun something! Thanks for riding me home again.”

“No problem. Isn’t that the new transfer student?”

“Yeah. He isn’t half bad!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“There you are.” Ryuji said as Akira snuck through the rooftop door. He was reclining in an abandoned deskchair, apparently waiting for Akira. “I was startin’ to think you wouldn’t show.”

“I was going to leave you hanging.” Akira responded.

“Heh. I’m bettin’ Kawakami told you to get better friends than me, right?” Ryuji spat. “To ‘not get involved with him’?”

“She said you’re trouble.”

“You’re the one with the criminal record.” Ryuji smirked. “Speakin of which, what’s the whole deal with that? You seem like a perfectly nice kid.”

“So do you. But hey, delinquents have to stick together, right?”

Ryuji grinned. “Haha, yeah! But, I wanna talk about...you know what.”

“You mean almost getting killed in a giant castle that is also maybe our school?”

“YEAH THAT! Thank shit you remebered too...I was startin’ to think I’d imagined it.” Ryuji sighed. “Well, even if it was a dream, you still saved me. So, thanks, Akira.”

“It’s no problem. What friends are for.”

Ryuji blushed. “S-STOP SAYING SHIT LIKE THAT MAN!” He shook his head. “I...haven’t had anyone call me their friend in a long while. So...thanks.”

“No problem... _ friend _ .”

“UGHHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UPPP!” Ryuji groaned, leaning back in his chair. He sighed. “But damn, that Kamoshida we saw...your new here, so you haven’t heard the rumors about him.”

“Rumors?”

“Well, half of them are rumors. I used to be on the track team, right? Star runner and everything. Then, our old coach got laid off because having a  _ famous olympic runner  _ like Kamoshida teach at our school would boost our image. But he SUCKS! All he did was insult us! He outed me to the whole school, so the track team keeps avoiding me, and he...he made fun of my parents and I…” Ryuji choked.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, Ryuji.”

“I punched him. And he broke my leg.”

“Holy shit.”

“I’ve never been able to run right again! And he blamed it all on me! And since he’s a gold medalist no one ever says anything!” Ryuji screamed. “If someone...someone believed me...Ann…”

“Ann?”

“Ann Takamaki. You’ve seen her around school, right? Blonde pigtails? White hoodie?”

“Yeah, she sits in front of me in homeroom.”

“She’s been...stuck with Kamoshida for awhile.” Ryuji grumbled. “He’s done shit that can’t be forgiven.”

“Let’s go back to that castle and beat the shit out of him.” Akira stated bluntly.

“HELL YEAH! Wait, we need to actually figure out how to get back.” Ryuji grumbled. “If you find a way...let me know, got it?”

“Of course.”

“Even if we don’t make it back there, we get along just fine as Troublemakers, right?” Ryuji slapped him on the back with a grin, and headed out.

Getting back home before Sojiro rips him a new one would be a good idea.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“YOUR FIRST DAY AND YOU SHOW UP  **_HOURS_ ** LATE?” Sojiro grumbled as Akira walked back inside.

“I got lost.”

“I don’t care what happened, you idiot! I gave you explicit instructions!” Sojiro sighed “Look, just don’t let it happen again. Your life’s forfeit if you get in trouble even once, got it?”

Akira nodded.

“Good.” His phone rang. “Hmmm? Ah, yeah I’m just about to close up shop. Give me just a moment.” Sojiro smirked.

“Friend of yours?”

“Not your business.” 

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Soft velvet hit his face when he fell asleep. Soft velvet that became old and empty. He leaned up, shaking his head as he heard a warden speak.

“About time you’ve come to.” Caroline grinned. “On your feet, INMATE!”

“Our master wishes to speak with you. It’s important you take his words to heart.” Justine finished.

“ **It seems you have finally awakened to your power, Trickster. Now your Rehabilitation can finally begin.** ” Igor said with the same ominous grin.

“My power?”

“ **Your Persona.** ” Igor chuckled. “ **In other words, a Persona is a mask-a shield your heart wears when confronting the world. Your true self could be cmpletely different from the person your Persona makes you out to be. I have high expectations for you.”**

“What do you mean by that?” Akira sneered.

“ **There is no need to worry. You will learn when the time comes, my dear trickster.”** Igor thought for a moment. “ **By the way, have you come to use the Metaverse Navigator? It’s a gift I bestowed to you, to help you hone your skills as a trickster.”**

“The Metaverse Navigator is a gift from our master, Inmate!” Caroline spat.

“Make good use of it. It will help you on your journey.” Justine added.

“ **It’s such a shame you must use it on your own. Should you meet others who share your aesthetics, and who have the same potential as you, I will grant them the Navigator as well.”**

“It’s time to return to your fleeting rest, Inmate.” Justine stated.

“Enjoy your break, and no slacking off! Your rehabilitation must be completed.”

\---

**April 12th, 2019**

Akira jolted awake, sitting straight up in his bed. He clutched his head, trying to will his headache away.

As predicated, didn’t work.

But he didn’t have time to worry about the Velvet Room. He had school to go to.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, isn’t that her?” A girl said amongst the crowd of people in line for the next train.

A guy next to her matched her line of sight to a girl at the front of the crowd. “You mean the one with the red ribbon? I mean, I guess so.”

“She’s so thin...Isn’t she supposed to be a gymnast?”

“I’m guessing her uniform makes her look less muscular. These stupid coats do that.” the guy mumbled.

“But, I got my hair in a ponytail too!”

“What’s that got to do with being thin…?” Akira decided to tune out after that, since the train had rolled up.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira, once again trapped in a subway prison, was right next to the girl with the red ribbon, situated in a seat on the train. She looked up at the people around her, locking eyes with an old woman.

She stood up, a pleasant smile on her face. “Please, take my seat! My station’s coming up anyway.”

“Are you sure? Then...I s-” The woman started, just as a man in a buisness suit tok the place the girl left for her.

“Ah! What speed…” She whispered. “Excuse me, sir? That seat was meant for this lady.”

The man looked at the girl, then loked straight down, making obnoxius snoring noises.

“Ah.” She breathed.

“Want me to wake him up?” Akira said, looking at the girl.

“It’s all right. Those working in buisness must be tired too…” the girl sighed, and turned back to the old woman. “I am so sorry that I couldn’t be any help.”

“Oh please, dearie. Don’t you worry.”

“Please! Allow me to carry your luggage, at least.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do anything,”

“No! It would be my pleasure.” the girl with the ribbon stated, offering her hand to the woman.

“Oh, well thank you.” She handed her suitcase to the girl. “Isn’t it heavy, though?”

“Not at all! I train plenty.” She smiled.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira walked towards the Ginza Line gate, mentally prepping himself for the school day, when a voice called to him.

“Pardon me!” Akira turned to see the girl with the ribbon. She smiled, then bowed. “Thank you so much for earlier!”

Akira snorted. “I didn’t do much.”

“Please! You spoke up when I offered my seat on the train.” She responded.

“Well, I’ll take it regardless.”

The girl looked him up and down. “You’re a second-year at Shujin Academy, correct? I’m a first year there myself.” She tapped the button on her jacket denoting her year.

“Oh, really? Well, hope I see you around.” Akira smiled.

“Of course! I just wanted to thank you since I didn’t get a chance earlier. So I made sure to catch you now! Wouldn’t want to be rude to my senpai. Now! Please, excuse me.” She said, walking past him.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Class dismissed.” Mr. Ushimaru stated as Akira left the classroom in a hurry, grabbing up his bag and rolling his shoulders as he exited into the hallway.

“Hey, Takamaki.” Kamoshida stated as Ann left after him. “You need a ride home? Things are getting dangerous out there with all these accidents, especially for a darling girl like you.”

“...Sorry, Mr. Kamoshida-”

“What did I say, Takamaki?”

“...Sorry, Suguru...I have a photoshoot today. It’s for the special summer issue, so I really can’t miss it.”

“Hey now, being a model is fine and dandy, but a pretty little thing like yourself shouldn’t work herself to the bone.” Kamoshida grumbled. “You mentioned you weren’t feeling well yesterday right? Something about appendicitis?”

“Yeah. I’ve been planning to go to the hospital, but I haven’t had time. Sorry to worry you.” Ann kept her tone neutral. Never looking Kamoshida in the eye.

“You must be lonely.” Kamoshida sneered. “Sorry for keeping your friend at practice for so late. That’s why I asked you out. By the way, you seen that transfer student around? Keep an eye out for him, got it?”

“...Of course. Thanks.”

“He has a criminal record. If something were to happen to you I don’t know what I’d do…”

“I’ll be fine Kamo--Suguru.” Ann corrected herself. “I gotta head to the ‘shoot now. Please excuse me.” She all but ran away from him.

Akira’s head felt like it could explode from anger. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting.

“I cannot believe that bitch,” Kamoshida whispered under his breath. “Way to turn down a good deal.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Yo.” Ryuji caught him as he walked down the stairs.

“Ah, what’s up.” Akira responded.

“I tried to convince myself I imagined it, man. But I just...can’t. We have to go back there. Figure out what’s happening.”

“Okay. When?”

“W-Woah! I didn’t think you’d be for it!” Ryuji said. “We should just try and-what are you doing?”

Akira was already on his phone. “Getting us back to that palace, of course.”

“Woah man! Chill!”

“Oh, recent searches. Kamoshida...School….Castle. Annnnndddd send.” Within a minute, the world had morphed around them.

“JESUS CHRIST MAN! WARN A DUDE!” Ryuji shouted. “God, so it really was real…”

“Wanna head in?” Akira pointed to the drawbridge, silently noting his changed clothing.

“GIVE ME A SECOND!” Ryuji shouted, taking a long while to look around. “What’s up with your outfit?”

“Dashing, isn’t it?”

“I mean, I GUESS.” Ryuji looked down. “Ugh, what’s with this place…”

“You mean the Metaverse?” Morgana, appearing from nowhere, stated.

“JESUS SHIT FUCK” Ryuji screamed, grabbing onto Akira’s sleeve.

“Nice to see you again, Morgana.”

“Same here, frizzy hair and blondie.”

“Akira and Ryuji.”

“Right right.” Morgana stated. “Anyway, what are you two doing back here again?”

“We’re here to fight Kamoshida. Or at least look into this...place.” Akira explained.

“Ohhh! Well, this is a Palace.” Morgana said. “A building born from the distorted cognition of one with twisted desires.”

“Cognition?” Ryuji asked. “What the hell do you mean, cognition?”

“How one views something, whether it’s subconscious or not. Someone with a  _ distorted  _ cognition, like Kamoshida, can have those distorted desires and cognitions evolve and pervert into a palace.” Morgana explained. “For all intents and purposes, this castle  _ is  _ Shujin Academy. It’s just how Kamoshida sees it.”

“He...sees the school as his own personal castle?” Ryuji’s barely restrained fury burned through him. “Fuckin’ bastard…”

A scream of pain came from the ground below them.

“WHAT WAS THAT?!” Ryuji cried.

“Must be one of Kamoshida’s slaves.” Morgana purred. “Tragic.”

“So that was for real too...we saw those guys locked up yesterday. Must be shujin students, huh?” Ryuji’s hands balled into fists. “We have to help them.”

“We  _ can’t  _ blondie.” Morgana explained. “They aren’t real. They’re just distorted cognitions or real people.”

“But, wouldn’t that mean we could be able to look for the corresponding students? The ones that Kamoshida sees as his slaves, I mean.” Akira explained.

“Not half bad!” Ryuji added. “We gotta sneak in.”

“...Fine! I guess I’ll help!” Morgana sighed. “We’ll take the same route we did last time. Enter through the back window.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Christ, this place is creepy as always.” Ryuji spat. “Let’s get to the dungeons fast. I can’t look at this shit.”

“I’ll try, but we might have to fight our way down with all these guards.” Morgana explained. “I’ll take the lead for now, but stick close to me.”

“Of course, Monamona.” Ryuji teased.

“IT’S MORGANA! Ugh, just, shuddup and follow me, got it?” Morgana finished, sneaking around corners with Akira and Ryuji in tow.

The pair defeated a guard as they snuck into the dungeons. “Hey, Morgana, if your a cat, how does Kamoshida’s cognition affect you?” Akira asked.

“1) I am NOT a cat!! 2) I’m not...from Kamoshida’s palace. I don’t know what I am, to be honest...but I’m human! I just know it!”

“Dungeon door incoming. Stay low.” Akira whispered.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The screams were a big downer. “What the hell… I can’t believe this. Kamoshida’s the worst but...he’s enjoying this shit! He’s loving torturing these people, even if these aren’t the real people.” Ryuji hissed.

“We can go if it’s too much for you.” Akira stated.

“No. We gotta put a stop to this.” He nodded. “What the…” He pointed ahead to a pair of double doors guarded by a large shadow. He read aloud. “Kamoshida’s...training yard of love? What the hell does that mean?”

“Whatever it is it ain’t good.” Morgana whispered. “Hey, Akira, try getting the drop on that shadow.”

Akira nodded, a smirk forming over his face. He laid out his grappling hook, flipping mid air and landing squarely on the shadow’s shoulders, tearing the mask from it’s face.

The shadow manifested as a large knight wielding a broadsword. “INTRUDERS! MEET THE RATH OF KING-” Akira fired a bullet near the shadow’s head.

“Yeah yeah, lay off the theathrics would you?” He removed his mask with a flourish. “COME TO ME! ARSENE!” Arsene sprung to life, releasing a wave of bladed slashes onto the shadow.

“ZORRO!” Morgana called, as wind lanced into the shadow. “FINISH IT!”

“THE SHOW’S OVER! THIS IS THE END!” Akira cackled, launching himself onto the shadow and shooting it point-blank.

“Alright. Let’s get into this….training yard…” Ryuji looked like he wanted to throw up. He opened the door for the other two to enter.

“Jesus christ.”

Students. Either chained or running for their lives in gym class themed torture devices. Students tried to dodge dodgeballs bigger than their body. Students rain on treadmills to avoid certain death. Students played volleyball with machines pelting them with canonfire.

“You okay, Ryuji?” Morgana tried.

“Yeah.” he blinked a few times. “I just. I know these people. I…I can’t believe this. So, these are all people Kamoshida has abused?”   
“Yup.” Morgana affirmed. “They’re his cognitions of his students People who have been his victims.”

“Then where am I?” Ryuji spat.

Akira thought. “Are you sure you wanna see?”

“Yes. Then I can know this is real.”

“Okay. Let’s get looking then.” Akira nodded, as he led the trio between cells, looking for a blonde-haired prisoner. Empty, empty, oh.

Ryuji, or, rather Cognitive Ryuji, sat all but dead. Signs stood surrounding the cell listing “EXAMPLE” or “WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DEFY ME”. Cognitive Ryuji didn’t move or speak. He sa there, motionless. Legs non-visible, spirit broken. If he didn’t hear ragged breathing, he’d have presumed him dead.

Ryuji stood, wide-eyed at his mirror image. “I’m gonna kill him.” He breathed, angry ad short. “I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch.” Ryuji growled, tears pricking at his eyes. “I don’t need to see anymore. Tomorrow, I’m gonna find every single one of those prisoners, and I’m gonna make em fess up. Let’s go.”

“Alright. Let’s head out.” Morgana affirmed.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

They were almost out. Just a few more steps out the front gate and-

“INTRUDERS IN THE CASTLE!” A voice screamed. They whipped around to see Shadow Kamoshida, surrounded by guards and another figure wrapped around his arm. “KILL THEM!”

“Come to me, Arsene!”

“ZORRO, SHOW YOUR MIGHT!”

“Fighting back won’t do you any good. Just sit and die like good little intruders!” Kamoshida commanded, waving an arm as his army of shadows approached. They wielding large weapons, closing in on the duo of persona users.

“RAVAGE THEM!” A burst of curse energy flew forward, staggering a shadow.

“HIII-YAH!” Morgana shouted, knocking one down with his slingshot.

A shadow, reaveling it’s true form as a cavalier with a trident, swept under Akira’s feet. Akira groaned, aiming his pistol and firing, as he was knocked back up by a shock of electricity.

Morgana defeated a shadow with his sword and tried to turn on another, just as he was knocked down by a gust of electricity.

“Ugh...no! Not...AGH!” Morgana cried as a shadow stepped on him.

“No...no…” Ryuji groaned.

“AHAH!” Kamoshida cackled. “Huh, stupid, useless Sakamato! Can’t even help his saviors when you have the chance! Right, babe?”

Akira, tried to look at who Kamoshida addressed. Arms locked around his left arm was...Ann. Or, Cognitive Ann, judging by her demeanor. Scantily clad and a crown on her head she laughed. “OMG!! You are like, suuuuuuuch a perv!”

“A-Ann?! What the hell are you doing here?!” Ryuji cried.

“HEY! DON’T ADDRESS THE PRINCESS!” A shadow screamed.

“P-Princess?!”

“She’s obviously a cognition, Ryuji!” Akira tried to yell. “Just ignore her!”

“Haha! Moro-ji!” Cognitive Ann cackled. “Have fun watching ur friends die!!! LOL, retweet!” She laughed, returning to Kamoshida’s side.

“Sorry, but before I grant you the luxury of death, you’re gonna watch your friends die! It’s not my fault they have such bad taste! You really ruin the lives of everyone you ever befriend!” Kamoshida yelled. “First the track team, now these two!”

“He...ruined the track team..?” Akira asked.

“That’s not true!” Ryuji shouted.

“If little Ryuji here hadn’t tried to talk back to me, then maybe the whole team wouldn’t have gone under!”

“You’re...blaming him for you cold-heartedly crushing his dream?” Akira realized from underneath a guard’s boot.

“ENOUGH! GUARDS! EXECUTE-” Kamoshida started.

“ **_STOP!”_ ** Ryuji cried, a wave of flaming energy pouring from him.

_ “My, you made me wait.”  _ The voice dug itself into Ryuji Sakamato’s brain, sending him to his knees. The pain wracked through his body, as his hands dug into his arms.  _ “You seek power, correct? The power to help? To save? You want to protect your friends, and keep them safe, right?” _

__ “Yes!” He screamed in pain, taking deep breaths. 

_ “Great. Now allow us to form a contract.”  _ Ryuji screamed, slamming his fist on the ground.  _ “Your name’s already been disgraced! Why not hoist a flag, wreak havoc, and proclaim your rage to the whole earth!” _

__ Ryuji pushed himself to his feet, glaring directly at Kamoshida. “Y...ou.. **_.You’re...fucked, you piece of shit._ ** ” He spat, a grin spreading across his face.

_ “The other you who exists within desires it thus! Say it with me now! I am thou, and thou art I!”  _ A mask formed onto his face, as his hands clawed at the metallic skull now plastered against his flesh.  _ “There is no turning back... The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!”  _ Within moments, it was wrenched free from his skin, the spray of the blood being burned away in the fires of his rebellion.

His persona shone behind him, lightning bursting and swirling around him in an aura of fury. “What’s the...” Ryuji breathed, his hand balling into a fist. “Hell yeah!” He roared.

“WH-” Kamoshida shouted. “K-Kill him! Execute him! Take him down already!”

“TAKE EM DOWN!” His persona fired a cannonball, obliterating a few knights. 

“Ugh, how many of you are there?! All of you are complete weirdos!” Kamoshida roared.

“Right on...wassup Persona…” Ryuji huffed, balling his hands into fists. “No one is ever going to stop me, not ever, _ever._ **Again!** It’s time to pay, you sick scumbag! Let’s fly our flag already and never hold back, c’ mon Captain Kidd!”

“Hurry up and kill him!” Kamoshida screamed.

“GO! GO! L-ET’S GO! KAMOSHIDA!” Cognitive Ann cheered as the guards rushed Ryuji.

“HAH! I’D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!” Ryuji grinned. “Whip 'em, PERRRRSONA!” Lightning crackled around Ryuji’s body as waves of shadows were blown back.

“Come on! We gotta help Ryuji!” Morgana urged, trying to bring Akira to his feet. “ZORRO! SHOW YOUR MIGHT!” Wind accompanied Ryuji’s thunder.

Within minutes of the three rampaging around Kamoshida’s shadows, they were all but defeated, leaving a cowering Shadow Kamoshida and cognitive Ann.

“CAPTAIN KIDD! TAKE AIM!” Ryuji screamed, jabbing in Shadow Kamoshida’s direction as his persona aimed a large canon at him. He snapped his gloved fingers, watching as Kamoshida cowered and scurried away from the repeated cannonball fire of his persona. “BASTARD! GET BACK-” Ryuji tried to scream, before falling to his knees.

“Are you alright?” Akira asked, worried. He got on one knee, patting Ryuji on the shoulder.

“S’all good...as long as that piece of shit gets what’s comin’ to him…” Ryuji grumbled.

“He will.” Morgana affirmed. “But for now, let’s get out of here before more shadows come.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Huh! This outfit rocks!” Ryuji shouted once they were away from the palace. Ryuji was wearing a leather jacket over a white shirt that reminded Akira of a pirate. A red bandana was tied around his neck, in combination with a pair of black leather pants and key-chain adorned boots. His skull mask had one eye shaded, making it look like he was wearing an eye-patch.

Ryuji smiled. “Damn...using a persona like that...who knew anything could feel that good, huh?”

“It’s the will of your rebellion.” Morgana stated. “Letting loose and unveiling a part of you that you didn’t even know existed. Using a Persona for the first time is a special experience. I’m glad I was there to witness both of yours!” Morgana smiled.

“Cool. Can we uh..get out of here, for now? I’m getting worn out.” Ryuji stated.

“Uh, uh, uh! Aren’t you forgetting something…?” Morgana asked.

“What?” Ryuji responded.

“Helping me!! You were going to help me!!!” Morgana jumped p and down to emphasize. “You can’t just leave now!”

“When did we make a deal with you…?” Akira tried.

“Ah! How dare you! It’s only common courtes-”

“Oh no, my finger’s slipping on my phone, sorry, gotta go!” Akira added, quickly escaping the castle with Ryuji in tow.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, Akira.” Ryuji said, once they were on their way. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, Ryuji.”

“Well, I, uh...I wanted to say thanks! For everything that’s happened these past few days. It already feels like I’ve known you forever…” Ryuji shook his head. “But uh, I wanted to say that your a good friend. And I’m excited to go Phantom Thievin’ with you again!”

“Phantom Thieving?” Akira asked with raised eyebrows.

“Yeah! Exploring palaces and beating up shadows! That’s us! The Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji laughed, making Akira’s heart soar.

“Well, if we’re supposed to be discreet, thieves, maybe you should keep your voice down.” Akira responded.

“Heheh, sorry.” Ryuji blushed. “But just uh, let me know next time you wanna go dungeon crawlin’. I’ll be there in a flash!”

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE CHARIOT ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

“Anyway…” Ryuji said. “I’m sorry you’ve already gotten pegged as a criminal.”

“How’d that even happen?” Akira asked, eyes downcast.

“Kamoshida opened his damn mouth!” Ryuji shouted.

“...Really?”

“Yeah. He ratted you out to the whole school.”

“That’s...disgusting.” Akira spat.

“Yeah. But, I’m here for you now. We’re gonna take down Kamoshida, right?!” Ryuji shouted.

“Right.”

“Well…” Ryuji started. “I’d feel weird cuttin’ it off here. Wanna grab a bite to eat?”

“What kind of food?” Akira asked.

“Obviously meat, bro!” Ryuji grinned. “Just follow me! I mean, I totally got to hear about your dark and mysterious past!”

Akira laughed. “Of course. I mean, it’s a riveting tale.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“So, one of your accomplices was Ryuji Sakamato, then.” Sae spoke.

“....No….” Akira groaned.

“...A blonde, vulgar boy? Involved in the kamoshida case? That’s Ryuji Sakamato.”

“You’re...delusional…”

Sae breathed angrily. “Fine. Continue.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“And then, I got sued.”

“SUED?!” Ryuji shouted over his beef bowl. “That creep sued you?!”

Akira nodded. “I don’t know how he got away with it. The woman didn’t want to testify out of fear, I think.”

Ryuji slammed a fist on the diner bar. “I mean, no one should be forced to come forward about shit like that, but still! God, adults can fucking suck, right?”

Akira breathed. “Yeah.”

“Still, what the hell man! How much shittier can that asshole get?!” Ryuji shouted, before eating more of his beefbowl.

“Calm down, Ryuji, jeez. We’re in a public restaruant.” Akira said, putting a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder.

“But! Just hearin’ your story makes me pissed!” Ryuji groaned, eating more food before taking a deep breath. “So, you left your hometown, and you’re livin’ here now, right?”

“Yup. Little country kid in the big city.” Akira laughed. It’s always a fun joke to make.

“Huh. We might be more alike than I thought!” Ryuji smiled.

“Oh? How’d you mean?”

“Well, it’s not really ‘how’ but...ugh, y’know.” Ryuji added. “I guess how people treat us like we’re a pain in the ass. Some kinda burden.”

Akira nodded solemnly. “Yeah. Yeah, I get you.”

“I’m sorry for dragging you out here.” Ryuji sighed, then looked over at Akira. “W-What the hell man, you barely touched your food!” Ryuji’s bowl was already empty, as it seemed. He reached over and emptied out Akira’s, shoveling it into his own bowl.

“Ryuji, you could’ve asked, you can have it.” Akira held back laughter.

“Eh, whatevs! My beefbowl now!” Halfway through his next bite, Ryuji shot to attention. “Oh yeah!”

“What?” Akira asked.

“Gimme your number! And your chat ID too!” Akira blushed, then quickly reminded himself Ryuji would just want to keep in contact.

“Oh, right. My number’s +81 75 625 4674.”

Ryuji laughed. “Dude, I cannot remember all of those! Just put your number in my phone, I’ll do the same for you.” 

“Right, sorry,” Akira mumbled, swapping phones with Ryuji and adding himself to his contacts.

“Great!” Ryuji grinned, turning his gaze away from Akira. “...Just you wait, Kamoshida.”

“We’ll start raiding that place tomorrow.” Akira added. “We’ll take him down.”

“Obviously!” Ryuji smirked. “Right. Shit. The volleyball rally’s tomorrow, huh? Shit’s reccomended and practically run by Kamoshida. Makes me wanna gag.” He paused. “But! We got no classes all afternoon! So, we can snoop as much as we want.”

“Great.” Akira smiled. “He’s going down. Hard.”

“HELL YEAH!” He threw an arm around Akira. “Dude! You still have tons of ginger left! Come on, give it here!” Ryuji laughed, reaching and sliding the beefbowl over to him.

“Ryuji, come on!” Akira laughed.

“Hey! If you aren’t gonna eat this, I will take it into more responsible hands!” 

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“I...I haven’t been sleeping well as of late.” Shiho spoke, hands folded over her knees. “Whenenver I close my eyes...I keep thinking too hard...about...too many things.”

“Shiho…” Ann started, trying to reach over to Shiho, who shied away from her touch.

“Nationals are coming up soon. And...I just keep thinking…” Shiho started. “Should...should someone as weak as me really be on the starting lineup?”

“Shiho! Don’t talk about yourself like that!” Ann chided, moving closer to Shiho. “You’re the best damn volleyball player here. You’ve always been. You just need more confidence.”

Shiho didn’t say anything. She breathed. She leaned forward, and she shook her head. “Yeah. Volleyball is all I have, after all.”

Ann stayed silent, casting a worried glance at her. “M-More importantly, is that injury okay? It looks...really swollen.”

“No, no, it’s nothing. It’s...it’s normal.” She said, her breathing shaky and uneven. “Especially with a meet coming up.”

“Is everything okay? You can come to me if you need anything.” Ann asked, sadness permeating her voice.

“Yeah. I’m okay. Thanks Ann.” She smiled, pushing Ann’s bangs out of her face.

“Shiho…”

“Don’t worry about me, okay?” Shiho folded her arms. “You’ll get wrinkles if you fret over me too much! And your modeling agency won’t like that!” Shiho joked.

“Well, if you’re sure.” Ann smiled. “Listen, Shiho-”

“H-Hey. Suzui?” Yuuki Mishima asked from behind her.

“Yeah, Mishima-san?”

“Kamoshida wanted to see you.”

“He...does? What…what does he want?”

“I don’t...I don’t know.” Mishima whispered.

Shiho paused, looking down. “R-Right. Ok. Thanks for letting me know, Mishima-san.” She turned to Ann, her face a blank slate. “See you later, Ann.”

She reached out and took Shiho’s hand. She squeezed gently. “Hang in there, Shiho.”

Shiho smiled. “See you, Ann.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“I take it you actually went to school today?” Sojiro asked once Akira walked inside the door.

“Somehow.” Akira smiled.

“I guess you learned your lesson, then.” Sojiro laughed, opening his crossword again. “Hey, as long as you aren’t breaking the law, then you’re fine.”

Akira’s phone buzzed, a short tune playing, alerting him that he had a notification.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: hey i decided to go ahead and text ya

RYUJI SAKAMATO: this the right number

AKIRA KURUSU: Yep   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: wicked

RYUJI SAKAMATO: imma be counting on you tmrw

AKIRA KURUSU: of course. I’ll be ready

RYUJI SAKAMATO: epic!!! You’re a real bro, dude

RYUJI SAKAMATO: talk to ya tmrw!

“Sheesh, are you even listening to me?” Sojiro asked, sighing dramatically.

“What, can I not have friends?” Akira joked, slinking past Sojiro and towards the stairs to the attic.

“Just make sure you’re not getting in with any bad influences.” Sojiro stated.

He smiled at the thought of Ryuji “Vulgar Boy” Sakamato. “Wouldn’t dream of it!”

“Welp,” Sojiro stated, rising to his feet. “I’m gonna head home for the night. I’ll lock the store up, so don’t go wandering out.”

Akira nodded, and finally got to his bedroom. His eyes traced the dusty attic, displeasure spreading across his face at the sight of the trash flooding the room. Akira was never good at living in cluttered spaces.

Though, he was exhausted. His body was sore from Kamoshida’s Palace, and for now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

He quickly changed out of his Shujin uniform, replacing it with sweatpants and a loose shirt. He slid onto his mattress, just as his phone buzzed from beneath him.

After a minute of floundering, he opened the text notification.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: yo that weird app thing on your phone   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: it had like. A weird eyeball on it right

AKIRA KURUSU: mmhmm mhmm   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: its sme kinda….nav app, right

RYUJI SAKAMATO: thats how we ended up that cognitive whatever right???   
AKIRA KURUSU: Yeah

RYUJI SAKAMATO: well i found it on my phone soo   
AKIRA KURUSU: wait really

RYUJI SAKAMATO: i dont even remember installing it!!!!

AKIRA KURUSU: thats creepy as hell

RYUJI SAKAMATO: IKR!!!!!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: think its like. A virus or smth

AKIRA KURUSU: my phone hasnt been hijacked yet

AKIRA KURUSU: and what kinda malware transcends dimensions   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: ok fair fair fair

RYUJI SAKAMATO: so we just gotta be careful bout hwo we use it!!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: but first we gotta find evidence about kamoshida beating the players

RYUJI SAKAMATO: im countin on ya akira!!! Dont go ditchin me!!!   
AKIRA KURUSU: i promise, dw ryuji

RYUJI SAKAMATO: heheheheh!!!! See ya tmrw dude

Akira placed his phone down, plugging it into the wall, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

**“Ah. Dear Trickster.”** Akira awoke to Igor’s voice. 

“RISE AND SHINE, INMATE! MASTER IGOR IS SPEAKING, SO YOU BETTER BE RESPECTFUL!” Caroline screamed.

“ **I would like to continue our conversation from the previous night. What are your thoughts? Have you become adjusted to this place?”**

“Sure. Yeah. Doing fine.” Akira deadpanned.

“YOU’VE GOT SOME NERVE, INMATE!” Caroline shouted, slamming the baton against the bars.

Igor laughed.  **“I imagine that you have many reservations about returning here, apart from your joyous, everyday life.”** He paused.  **“However, things will become...problematic if you do not become adjusted to this.”**

Akira said nothing.

**“Today, you entered a partnership with someone who awoke to the same power you share, did you not?”**

“You mean Ryuji?” Akira asked.

**“Involving yourself with others is an important foundation for rehabilitation. Good job. Though, make no mistake, trickster. These relationships must not be born from frivolity. They must be those who would, by either morals or faith, would lend you their strength no matter what.”**

“What do you mean?” Akira stated.

**“They must be those...sympathetic to your plight. Those who have a kinship with you. Outsiders. Those robbed of their place to belong. The expansion of this ring of connection will, no doubt, help you mature as well.”**

“The Arcana is the strength of the heart. The stronger the bonds with those around you, the more power The Arcana gains. Your Personas will no doubt inherit this power.” Justine stated.

“There are countless people in the city who have special talents that some weakling like you doesn’t. You better get to work and get them on their side. Once your bonds have been forged, it’ll become new power in here.” Caroline added, seemingly to clarify Justine’s earlier statement.

**“The 24 Arcana...it is the means by which all things are connected. By which all are revealed. You must be ready to use your friends, even yourself, or your ambitions will never come to fruition.”** Igor spoke, his hand drumming over a stack of cards on his desk. He laughed.  **“Ah yes. The Fool. The beginning of all things...and the end.”**

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE FOOL ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

  
  


“ **Well, you shall come to understand it all, in due time. Continue devoting yourself to rehabilitation. Mind...body...and soul.”**

“This conversation is now OVER!” Caroline shouted. “Get lost, inmate!”


	5. I Will Rob You Of Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Referenced Sexual Assault (Of A Minor), Attempted Sexual Coercion of A Minor, Referenced Physical Abuse, Parents Being Complicit In Physical abuse, Attempted Suicide

**April 13th, 2019**

“Ugh! This is such garbage!” A student in front of Akira mumbled. “We’ve barely been at school for a month and they’re already making us play in a volleyball rally?! Plus, we’re playing against the teacher team! We’re gonna get creamed!”

“We’re getting to see Mr. Kamoshida’s technique live, and in person! We should totally get spiked on!”

“Ok then! If you like your face getting smashed in!” The first student stated. “Just look at how...banged up the volleyball team is! What the hell goes on during those practices?”

Akira kept his gaze down. Though he was fuming.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright. Listen up everyone!” Kawakami spoke over the chatter of her classroom. “The volleyball rally is today. All students are required to show up, no exceptions, got it?”

“Yes Ms. Kawakami.” The class spoke in unison.

“Good. Once the bell rings, go get changed into your jerseys and head to the gymnasium. The rally will start soon after that.”

“Yes Ms. Kawakami.”

“Good to know you’re listening.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira watched as Kamoshida, with seeming superhuman strength, jumped upwards and spiked a ball directly into Yuuki Mishima’s face, sending him sprawling against the floor.

“Nice toss, Suguru!” A brown-nosing teacher spoke. “Still got in ya, huh coach?”

“Well, I’m just glad we can all get to know eachother better over this rally!” Kamoshida smiled.

“Ugh. This is so awful.” Ryuji groaned. “It’s so unfair that Kamoshida made the match students versus teachers.”

“He can just...do that?”

“He’s the one organizing this gig.” Ryuji spat. “Hey, where’s Suzui? She’d put Kamoshida in his place!” Ryuji asked.

“GAH!” Mishima cried out again as a volleyball collided with his face, the ball stained red.

“Alright, someone get him to the nurse.” Kamoshida responded, shaking his head. “You could’ve dodged that, Mishima!”

“I’m sorry, sir…I won’t waste your time again.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“That scumbag is acting like a king over here too!” Ryuji shouted, once he and Akira were out of earshot. “Get to know eachother better, my ass. It’s just a one man show where he gets to do whatever he wants!”

“He blatantly spiked the ball at Mishima, right? It almost looked like he was aiming for him.” Akira added.

“RIGHT?! Ugh, what a douchebag!” Ryuji made a sound of contempt. “...Well, anyways…now’s our chance to go look for the guys who are slaves in Kamoshida’s...cognitive...whatever.”

“Right. Then, we get someone to spill about it, right.” Akira started. “Let’s split up. We can get info faster that way.”

“Just you wait, asshole...your days are numbered, Kamoshida!” Ryuji’s hands curling into fists.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

RYUJI SAKAMATO: yo hows it going???

AKIRA KURUSU: i keep turning up empty

AKIRA KURUSU: you?

RYUJI SAKAMATO: same here dude >:T

RYUJI SAKAMATO: everyones too freaked out about kamoshida!!!!   
AKIRA KURUSU: those injuries dont look natural.

AKIRA KURUSU: bruises, maybe,

AKIRA KURUSU: but...full casts? Braces around the head?

AKIRA KURUSU: there is no way those weren’t intentional

RYUJI SAKAMATO: YEAH!!!! EXACTLY!!!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: but!! But!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: there is still hope >:D!!!

AKIRA KURUSU: Really? You got a new lead?   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: yup yup yup!   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: its a first year, new member

RYUJI SAKAMATO: he just joined the volleyball team super recently, so hopeofully he isnt tied up in Kamoshida’s web of bullshit

RYUJI SAKAMATO: first years are on the 3rd floor, btw, so ask around up there! Maybe if you can find him, we can get some evidence!!!

AKIRA KURUSU: on it, ill get back to you

Akira quickly changed which contact he was messaging.

AKIRA KURUSU: Are you doing anything right now haru?

HARU OKUMURA: Oh? Why do you ask, Akira-kun?

AKIRA KURUSU: im looking for someone

HARU OKUMURA: Whom?

AKIRA KURUSU: Uhhhh

AKIRA KURUSU: a first year, just joined volleyball???

HARU OKUMURA: I’m sorry, I’m not that involved with sports. I can ask Mako-chan for you, if that would help.

HARU OKUMURA: Oh! There you are!

“Akira-kun!” Haru called, walking down the hallway to meet with Akira. “I can just help you in person!”

“Ah, great. Thanks, Haru.” Akira smiled.

“No problem. Who are we looking for? A first year who just joined volleyball?” Haru asked, shifting her weight onto one leg.

“Yup. I have no clue where he would be.” Akira said.

“Well, let’s check the lockers on the third floor. If we’re lucky, he hasn’t head home yet.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira’s eyes scanned the hallway, looking for any flash of stark white bandages or purpling bruises, before he landed on a boy outside classroom 1-B.

“Oh no..I wonder what happened to him.” Haru spoke. “Those injuries look bad.”

“Exactly.” Akira said, eyes squinting in determination. “Excuse me,” He said, tapping the boy on the shoulder.

“O-Oh? Whaddya want?”

“Are you on the volleyball team?” Akira asked.

“M-Me? Yeah, I’m on the team.”

“Wonderful!” Haru smiled. “You’ve found your man, Akira-kun.”

Akira nodded at Haru. “Thanks. I wanna talk to you before I go, so could you hang out a little bit longer?”

Haru cocked her head to the side. “Oh, sure! I’ll be on the rooftop.”

Once she was out of sight, Akira returned his eyes to the boy. “I need information about those injuries.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, hiding his bandaged arm. “Look, don’t wrap me up in whatever weird stuff you’re getting yourself into.”

“I’m trying t-”

“Besides! Mr. Kamoshida doesn’t want us talking to sketchy people like you.” The boy said. “If he saw me here, he’d totally give me special coaching, like with Mishima-senpai.” He quickly seemed to realize his mistake, hands flying to his mouth.

“Mishima-senpai?” Akira asked.

“F-Forget that! Nevermind!”

“What was that about Mishima?”

“P-Please...stop talking to me...don’t tell Mr. Kamoshida. Just ask Mishima-senpai himself, if you want to. Just leave me alone.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira double checked the text he got from Ryuji. Meet up in the courtyard to discuss it. So where was he? It had been almost 5 minutes, and he can’t keep Haru on the rooftop for too long.

“Hey. Can I talk to you for a sec?” Akira turned to see the blonde girl with pigtails. Ann Takamaki, if Akira remembered right.

“Sure. What is it?” Akira responded. “I’m pretty busy right now, sorry.”

“I’ll make it quick.” Ann stated, before looking down and taking a deep breath. “What’s with you? Like, how you were late the other day was a lie and all that.”

“What? That doesn’t make any sense.”

“There’s that weird rumor about you too. You k-”

“Ann? Whaddya want with Akira?” Ryuji said, walking onto the scene.

“I could ask you the same thing! You’re not even in our class!” Ann fired back, crossing her arms.

“He’s my friend, that’s what!” Ryuji shouted, moving to stand next to Akira. “We just happened to...run into each other.”

“What are you planning on doing to Mr. Kamoshida?” Ann asked, voice flat and even.

“H-Huh?!” Ryuji shouted.

“We’re not going to do anything to him.” Akira explained. “Where are you getting the idea that we’re gonna do something to him from?”

“No, no, I see!” Ryuji shouted. “I getcha. You’re Kamoshida’s little girlfriend after all.”

Ann stiffened. “This has nothing to do with you, Ryuji!”

“If you found out about all the horrible shit he’s pulled, you’d dump him right away.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ann asked.

“You wouldn’t get it.” Ryuji spat.

“Try me!”

“Please, both of you calm down.” Akira sighed. “Seriously, it’s exhausting.”

Ann shook her head. “Anyway. People are already talking about you two, you know.” She explained. “I...don’t know what you’re trying to pull, but…” Ann paused, as if considering. “No one’s gonna help you if you get caught.”

“Ann…”

“I’m...warning you.” She paused. “Just in case. That’s all. Stay safe.” With that, she brushed past Ryuji, and walked back inside the school.

“Yeesh.” Akira sighed. 

“Fuck.” Ryuji whispered. “Why the hell does she gotta care so much?”

“She obviously still wants to be your friend, Ryuji.” Akira tried again.

“Well...well too late for that. She decided to make friends with Kamoshida. To...do shit with Kamoshida. We can’t be friends anymore.” Ryuji grumbled.

“Come on. We both know that’s unfair, Ryuji.” Akira asked, sitting down on the courtyard table.

“Anyways,” Ryuji cut him off. “That’s not what we’re here to talk about.”

Akira frowned. “Fine, we’re not done here, though.”

“But uh, I had no luck on my end. You?”

“Something about Mishima.” Akira began. “And…’special coaching’. Which doesn’t sound good.”

“Yeah, that’s...shady as hell.” Ryuji stated. “And, Mishima is always covered in bruises.”

“Think we should check it out?” Akira asked. “Mishima’s in the nurse's office after...all that at the rally.”

“Yeah! Shouldn’t be hard.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“YO! MISHIMA!” Ryuji shouted, rapping his knuckles against the Nurse’s Office. “MISHIMA! OPEN UP! Damn! He locked himself in!”

“Or there’s a  _ nurse  _ in there?” Akira tried.

“Don’t be stupid, as if Shujin even has a nurse. They trust kids to help themselves.”

“God this school is a death trap.” Akira mumbled.

“You’re tellin’ me.” Ryuji groaned. “Hey, don’t you have a third year friend that can help us? She hangs around miss class prez, right?”

“Oh, you mean Haru?” Akira stated. “Yeah, I could text her for help.”

“Do that! I need this door open.”

He shot a quick text to Haru asking for keys to the Nurse’s Office. “She’s asking why I need them.”

“Uhhh...for….science. Right. We need to test the rubbing alcohol.”

“She isn’t gonna buy that, Ryuji.”

“TRY IT!” Akira sent her another text.

“She responded with a laughing emoji. She’s on her way.”

“NICE!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ah, so...this is for...science, right?” Haru stated, unlocking the nurse’s office.

“L-Like I said!” Ryuji stated. “We’re testing the rubbing alcohol!”

Haru laughed. “Sure.” Haru shook her head after unlocking the door. “Do you still wanna meet up later, Akira? I’ll be on the third floor for another few hours.”

“Sure, Haru.” Akira smiled. “I’ll see you in a minute.”

“Wonderful! I’ll be waiting.”

“Woah...that was a lot smoother than I thought.” Ryuji started once Haru had gone. “She seems cool, huh?”

“Of course. Haru’s the best.” Akira responded. “But we have to check up on Mishima first.”

“Right! Focus on the goal!” Ryuji finished, slamming open the door. “MISHIMA!”

“Ah! S-Sakamoto!” Mishima asked, shooting up from the bed he was sitting in. “And the...the transfer student too…”

“Nice to meet you.” Akira fired back.

“Come on, man, we just wanna chat!” Ryuji said. “Kamoshida’s been ‘coaching’ you, right?”

“Y-Yes, he’s an...amazing coach.” Mishima stuttered.

“You sure he’s not just beating you?” Ryuji asked.

“Certainly not!” Mishima called, moving back defensively.

“What’re you talking about? Dude, you don’t have to keep quiet. We just want proof that Kamoshida’s been shady.” Ryuji insisted.

“We saw him spike you today.” Akira said. “Looked like it hurt.”

“That was just because I am...very bad at volleyball.” Mishima mumbled.

“Even if you were bad at volleyball, that doesn’t explain all the OTHER bruises you have. What, did he throw a volleyball at your arm too?” Ryuji insisted.

“They’re from practice! Normal practice! I swear, I’m just not good at volleyball!” Mishima pushed.

“Is he forcin’ you to keep quiet?” Ryuji asked, eyes softening. “Come on, you can tell us!”

“That’s…” Mishima whispered.

“Excuse me, what is going on here?” Kamoshida said, pushing himself into the Nurse’s Office. “Mishima, isn’t it time for practice already?”

“Mr. Kamoshida, I’m not..feeling well today.” Mishima stated.

“Well!” Kamoshida laughed. “Maybe you’re just better off quitting then.” Mishima stood to attention, suddenly scared. “You’re never going to improve that crappy form if you don’t even show up to practice!”

“Didn’t you hear Mishima?” Ryuji spat. “He. Ain’t. Feeling. Well.”

Kamoshida, ignoring Ryuji, continued. “Well, Mishima? Coming to practice, or not?”

Mishima looked down, not wanting to meet anyone’s eyes. “I’ll go.”

Kamoshida smiled, then turned to Ryuji. “As for you! Any more trouble and you’re gone from this school. Period.”

“Bastard.” Ryuji hissed under his breath.

“Same goes for you.” Kamoshida spat, eyes locking with Akira’s. “Didn’t the principal tell you to keep in line?”

“You have an amazing spike, Mr. Kamoshida.” Akira smiled. “Left a nasty bruise on Mishima’s eye, didn’t it?”

“Hm.” Kamoshida hissed. “Just don’t get in the way of my practice. All these rumors about you are making the students anxious. Surprised Kobayakawa hasn’t thrown you out by now.”

“And that’s your goddamn fault.” Ryuji spat. 

“Tch.” Kamoshida rolled his eyes. “This isn’t getting us anywhere. Shujin Academy is a place where those with aspirations come to learn, after all!” Kamoshida stated. “Unworthy students like you two don’t have any right to be here.” With that, he headed off.

“That asshole…” Ryuji hissed. “He’s gonna pay. Hard.”

“There...isn’t a point.” Mishima stated.

“What?” Ryuji whirled around.

“Everyone knows.” Mishima said. “Getting evidence...proving he’s abusing us...there’s no point. The principal...my parents...everyone knows. Everyone. They all know, but they refuse to talk about it.”

“No way. This has...gotta be some sick joke…” Ryuji shook his head in disbelief.

“Don’t be a pain, Sakamato.” Mishima stated. “Why cause a stink if your actions won’t do any good?”

“Mishima, you aren’t th-” Ryuji started, though Mishima didn’t let him finish his sentence.

“Wouldn’t you of all people know that nothing is going to help?!” Mishima fired back, leaving Ryuji stunned. He made a noise of surprise, before Mishima ran off.

“Shit.” Ryuji hissed. “Shit, goddamnit,”

“...Are we giving up?” Akira asked.

“No. No way. I ain’t giving up now.” Ryuji said. “I’ll try one more time, to get the volleyball members to speak up. I gotta try. It’s all I can do.”

“Are you sure, Ryuji?”

“More sure than anything in my entire life.” Ryuji responded.

“Ok. If that’s what you want, I’ll help you. However I can.”

“Akira…” Ryuji whispered, a smile breaking over his face. “Thanks. It means a lot to have you...support me, through all of this.”

“No problem.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

RYUJI SAKAMATO: this doesnt make any goddamn sense

RYUJI SAKAMATO: if mishimas tellin the truth and the principal and even the parents know about kamoshidas beatings

RYUJI SAKAMATO: wtf would they keep quiet????   
AKIRA KURUSU: because volleyball, ryuji   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: yeah…..   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: wait what

AKIRA KURUSU: kamoshidas some big shot olympic player right

AKIRA KURUSU: kamoshida makes shujin look good. Cant afford to lose him.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: well FUCK that   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: just because he’s important or whatever doesn’t mean he gets to do whatever the fuck he wants!!!   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: hes beatin up kids! They dont got even a chance   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: and mishima...he’s just followin kamoshida’s orders

AKIRA KURUSU: it doesnt look like he wants to, if thats a consolation

AKIRA KURUSU: hes getting hit too, after all

RYUJI SAKAMATO: i know   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: it just hurts ya know?

RYUJI SAKAMATO: especially with Ann.   
AKIRA KURUSU: right. Ann.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: UGH!!! This is such bullshit!!!! 

RYUJI SAKAMATO: im gonna tyr and find some1 who knows about whats going down during lunch tmrw   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: i aint givin up!!!!   
AKIRA KURUSU: need any help?   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: ill text ya if i need backup

RYUJI SAKAMATO: but for now!! Im gonna sleep

RYUJI SAKAMATO: night akira!!!!!!

\---

**April 14th, 2019**

RYUJI SAKAMATO: so like about witnesses

RYUJI SAKAMATO: think we can get smth out of ann

AKIRA KURUSU: since shes with kamoshida?   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: nah nah thats isnt it   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: ann’s best friend is on the volleyball team. Girl named Shiho Suzui

RYUJI SAKAMATO: checkin with her might give us some inside info

AKIRA KURUSU: sounds like a plan, text me back since im in class right now

RYUJI SAKAMATO: GHSGHSFMMMMSNDS SORRY

AKIRA KURUSU: YOURE IN CLASS TOO DUMBASS LMAO

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, Shiho, shouldn’t you be heading to volleyball?” Shiho sat, unmoving. Hands over her knees, head down. “...Shiho?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Woah! Shiho! That bruise above your eye!” Ann started, before relaxing into her seat. “Is...that from practice too? Just like the leg?”

“Yup.”

“Are you sure you’re not pushing yourself too hard? You know you can tell me anything.” Ann said, placing a hand over Shiho’s and squeezing.

“I’m okay. Volleyball is the only thing I can do right.” Shiho stated.

“Shiho, you can’t talk like th-” Ann’s phone buzzed in her coat pocket.

“Shouldn’t you take that?” Shiho asked.

“I don’t care about the stupid photoshoot, Shiho. I’m here for y-”

“I should get going. You too, Ann.” Shiho abruptly spoke, standing straight up.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Ann asked, grabbing onto her wrist to stop her.

Shiho shrugged her off. “Uh-huh.” Shiho walked away, in a straight line. Unmoving. She looked good as dead.

“Damnit, Shiho…”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira walked towards the courtyard, to see a girl standing in front of the twin doors. She looked injured. Bruise above her eye, bandages around her arms.

“Sorry, could y-” Akira started, though the girl flinched back.

“Oh...I’m in the way.” She then breathed in and out. “Sorry. I’m moving.”

“You don’t have to apologize, don’t worry about it.”

“No, no I really am sorry. I must’ve spaced out. Like always.” The girl locked eyes with Akira. “Hmm. You aren’t familiar. Could you be that new transfer student?”   
Akira nodded.

“This might not be my business, but don’t let the rumors get to you, okay?” She stated, touching her arm lightly.

“They don’t bother me.” Akira replied.

“I’m glad to hear that.” She stated. “My best friend is often misunderstood too. Everyone calls her horrible, horrible things because of her looks, and her job.” She paused, sadness blooming over her face. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to drag on like that. I have to go practice now. See you.” With that, she walked past Akira.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Dammit, what the hell!” Ryuji stated, kicking his leg absentmindedly in the courtyard.

“Did you find anything?” Akira asked, sitting next to him.

“Take a wild guess man!” Ryuji fumed.

“So...no.”

“YEAH! No.” Ryuji huffed. “All of em kept spoutin the same shit Mishima was talkin’ about!”

“Kamoshida’s hold on them must be that strong, if he’s forcing them to keep quiet.” Akira added. “It’s disgusting.”

“You’re tellin’ me.” Ryuji added. “At this rate, we might have to go to him directly…”

“That’s dangerous, Ryuji. We don’t know what he might do to us behind closed doors.” Akira warned.

“I know…” Ryuji sighed. “But...I just feel helpless sittin’ here. Isn’t there  _ something  _ we can do? I’m not giving’ in like this!”

“Well…” Akira smiled. “How about a sneak attack?”

“Well, if you wanna get sent to prison for aggravated assault be my guest, Mr. Criminal Record!” Ryuji added.

“First of all, low blow-”

“Sorry,”

“-It’s okay-”

“Second of all, I meant inside of his castle thing.” Akira smirked. “We have Personas. We can punish the king, can’t we?”

“I...didn’t even think of that!” Ryuji started. “But...is there really any meaning to what we do in that other w-”

“I FINALLY found you!!!” A small voice shouted, a black cat walking into view.

“You say somethin’, Akira?” Ryuji asked.

“Nope. You?” Akira tried.

The cat hopped onto the table. “Don’t think you can get away with not paying me back for helping you!!” The cat said.

“Wait a second, is that you, Morgana?!” Ryuji shouted.

“How dare you up and leave me like that?! I am appalled!!” Morgana huffed.

“The cat really is talking…” Akira whispered.

“I! AM! NOT! A! CAT!” Morgana hissed back. “This is just what happened when I came into this world! It was so much trouble finding you two hooligans!!!”

“Wait, you came into our world?!” Ryuji asked. “Does that mean you’ve got a phone?!”

“Ha! When you’re as charming and experienced as me, you don’t need one! I...did get pretty lost making my escape, though.” Morgana said.

“Regardless, why can you even talk, Morgana? You’re...a cat.” Akira added.

“How should I know?!” Morgana groaned.

“It really is you, huh…” Ryuji sighed.

“You guys are havin’ a rough time of this, huh?” Morgana chided. “Heard ya mention something about...punishing a king?”

“Aw, shuddup!” Ryuji protested.

“You know, as your only experienced fighter AND infiltrator, I do know a thing or two about fighting Kamoshida…”

“You were actually pretty close just a moment ago, frizzy.” Morgana started.

“It’s Akira.”

“God, it REALLY is Morgana, huh!” Ryuji grumbled.

“HUSH! I’m helping!” Morgana shouted back.

“Is that...a meowing?” A teacher in the distance wondered.

“Why are we looking for a CAT at times like this?”

“Whatever, let’s go get drunk.” The first teacher responded.

“Whaddya mean  _ get  _ drunk?”

“Keep your voice down, Morgana.” Akira said.

“Meowing…? Does that mean only us two can hear what Morgana’s sayin?” Ryuji inquired.

“Looks like it! Must be because you’ve seen my other form before.” Morgana explained.

“Shit, we can’t talk here…” Ryuji whispered. “If they hear you, then that’s our only source of info.”

“Morgana, mind taking a ride in my schoolbag?” Akira asked.

“That’s WAY too small! Like hell I’m gonna fit in there!” Morgana protested. “I demand comfort!”

“Either that or being turned over to animal control, buddy.” Akira added.

“Ugh! Fine!” Akira scooped Morgana up and placed him in his bag, before sliding it back on his shoulders.

“Yikes. You’re heavy.” Akira commented.

“RUDE!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Aaaaand there ya go.” Akira said, letting Morgana out of his bag.

“What the hell are your books made out of?!” Morgana groaned, sitting on the table Ryuji kept on the roof.

“Enough of that!” Ryuji shouted. “You said you could help us take down Kamoshida, right?”   
“Of course! Has something to do with what Akira here was saying earlier.” Morgana stretched, licking his paw. “You have to attack his castle.”

“So what? We just start hittin’ the whole building?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course, not!” Morgana hissed. “That castle is how Kamoshida views the school. He doesn’t realize what happens there in the real world, but it’s deeply connected to his heart. Thus, if the castle were to disappear, it would affect the real Kamoshida.”

“What’d happen?” Ryuji asked, now listening intently.

“A Palace is a manifestation of a person’s distorted desires.” Morgana began. “So, if that castle were no more…”

“Then his desires would go too.” Akira finished.

“Glad you’re quick on the uptake!” Morgana meowed.

“W-Wait, for real?! He’d turn good?!” Ryuji asked. “Is that...really gettin’ back at him?”

“Erasing a Palace essentially means forcing the owner to have a change of heart.” Morgana affirmed. “But, even though their desires are taken, their crimes remain. His heart will realize how twisted his crimes are, and he’ll be unable to bear the guilt, and will confess his crimes himself!”

“For real?! That’s possible? Kamoshida will turn himself in?” Ryuji grinned, eyes flickering to life.

“And, with the palace destroyed, any memory of us going around his palace will disappear as well! No strings attached.” Morgana said.

“Almost sounds too good to be true.” Akira said, a smirk on his face.

“You are one awesome cat!” Ryuji smiled.

“I am rather awesome, BUT I AM NOT A CAT!” Morgana yelped.

“So, what do we need to do?” Akira asked. “If we’re gonna get rid of the palace, what’s our action plan?”

“We need to steal the core of his distorted desires. His treasure.” Morgana stated.

“His...treasure?” Ryuji asked.

“I’ll fill you in once you agree with me to go along with my plan.” Morgana said. “If you wanna help me out, I’ll teach you all that I know! What’s your call?”

“Looks like you’re our only hope!” Ryuji smiled. “I’m in if you are, Akira.”

“Game on. We’re in, Morgana.” Akira added.

“Wonderful!” Morgana stated. “But, I have a small disclaimer for you.”

“Ah shit, okay, what’s the fine print?” Ryuji asked.

“Desires are what we need to live.” Morgana explained. “Desire to eat, desire to sleep, fall in love…”

“What are you getting at?” Akira asked.

Morgana sighed. “If all of those yearnings vanish...he might shut down entirely. They might die if not cared for properly. Are you okay with taking that risk?”

“We have to risk it. It’s worth it, if we’re going to save everyone he’s hurting.” Akira explained. “It’s the only way.”

“I wanna...think about it.” Ryuji said. “I don’t wanna kill anyone.”

“Hmmm.” Morgana whined. “Fine, just contact me when you’re sure.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Sorry about that, Haru.” Akira sighed, walking up to the girl on the third floor, only to see her staring intently at...something in her hands. “...Haru?”

“Ah! Hello, Akira-kun.” Haru drew her eyes away from the object in her hands. “What did you want to talk about?”

“Nothing, but now I’m,” Akira tossed a glance at her hands. “More interested in that. Is...is that a  _ carrot?” _

Haru sighed loudly. “It’s a  _ pathetic  _ carrot is what it is.” Haru scoffed, walking past Akira and quickly disposing of it.

“...Why do you even have a carrot, Haru?” Akira asked.

“I grow vegetables.” Haru explained.

“Oh?” Akira asked. “You do?”

Haru laughed. “I know, it’s somewhat unexpected for someone so…” Haru pondered for a moment.

“...Cute?” Akira tried.

“I was going to say fluffy.” Haru laughed. “But yes, my appearance throws many people off when I discuss my hobbies…”

“If I could ask, where do you do your gardening?” Akira tried.

“Oh! On the roof of the school, and at my home. I have some carrot planter boxes up on the roof.” Haru explained.

“Ah, so that’s why you have access there.” Akira thought.

Haru nodded. “It’s a shame though. Mako-chan has gotten quite used to my food. I think she’s bored of them.”

“Could...I try some?” Akira asked.

“Oh! If you’re willing to be a taste tester, then of course!” Haru smiled.

“Hey, as long as you keep giving me keys to the roof.” Akira said, smirking back. “Then we have a deal.”

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE EMPRESS ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

RYUJI SAKAMATO: yo some of the guys in my class have been talkin

AKIRA KURUSU: what about?

RYUJI SAKAMATO: apparently theres some rumors about suzui and kamoshida

AKIRA KURUSU: really?

RYUJI SAKAMATO: it doesnt make any sense, dude

RYUJI SAKAMATO: i knew suzui and ann for a while, and. Kamoshida hella isnt their type

RYUJI SAKAMATO: i guess i’ll see ya tmrw anyway

RYUJI SAKAMATO: bye!

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira stepped into Station Square, on his way back to Leblanc obediently, when a voice caught his ear.

“Would you please give it a rest?! I told you, I’m not feeling up to it.” He turned his head to spy Ann Takamaki speaking over the phone. “Wait...what?! That’s, that’s not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!” Silence. “THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH SHIHO!” Long beeps, signifying the person on the other end had hung up. Ann sighed, then sank to the ground, hugging her knees. “Shiho’s...starting...position…”

“Is everything alright?” Akira asked, stepping towards her.

“Huh?! W-Were you listening?!”

“It’s hard not to. It’s a crowded subway.” Akira stated. “You were arguing. Is everything alright?”

“...How much did you hear?” Ann asked.

“Something about a friend.”

“...Shiho…” Ann sighed, looking from Akira, to her bag, to her phone, and sprinting off in the other direction.

“Takamaki-! Hold on!” Akira shouted, chasing after her. Ann didn’t run far. She just stopped in the underground mall, stationary, face to the wall.

“I don’t want to talk to you.” Ann stated, sniffling.

“Okay. At least let me make sure you get home.” Akira offered.

“That was the last train. It’s gonna be a bit til I have a chance, Kurusu.”

“Okay then. There’s a hundred restaurants here. I’m pretty sure you can sit at one of those places as long as you buy water.” Akira offered.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Ann stated. “It was just an argument.”

“...With Kamoshida?”

“So. You’ve heard the rumors then, haven’t you.” Ann laughed, sadly. “I don’t know how you would have managed to avoid them. It’s all the school can talk about.” She shook her head, hand hovering over her napkin. “Everyone says me and Kamoshida are sleeping together. Which, just isn’t true.” Ann sighed,grabbing her napkin and tightening her fist around it. “That was him on the other line. I tried to avoid giving him my number for as long as possible, but he got Mishima to get it for him…he wants me to go to his place after this. So...you can figure out what that means…” Ann sniffled, tears brimming from her eyes. “If I turn him down, then he said he’d take my friend off the starting position on the volleyball team. Everything I’m doing is for Shiho, but I...I just can’t take it anymore! But if I stop...it would kill Shiho. She’s all I have left in that sorry excuse of a school!””

Akira watched her with sympathetic sadness.

“I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SO MUCH BUT I’M TRAPPED WITH HIM! I’m the one deciding which one of us gets to keep our life, me...or Shiho. I don’t have any other option but to sacrifice myself.”

“You’re wrong.” Akira cut in.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, I-”

“You’re wrong, Ann.” Akira stated, grabbing her hand. “Kamoshida shouldn’t get to decide if you get to live as yourself. Only you can make that choice. Even if Shiho gets taken off the team, she’ll still have you, right? You’ll always be there for her.”

“R-Right.”

“Good. You’re not going to his place.”

“Y-You’re weird.” Ann sniffed. “Are you really a bad person, like everyone says?”

“Jury’s still out.” Akira nodded. 

“Kind had a feeling they were just exaggerations.” Ann sighed. “You seemed lonely. Like you didn’t belong anywhere.” Ann lowered her shoulders, falling into her seat. “We’re the same, in that regard. Maybe that’s why it’s so easy to talk to you.”

“You and me both.” Akira offered.

Ann smiled, before her face fell. “There...really isn’t a way out of this, is there? I wish he would just...change his mind. Just forget about me. Heh. As if something like that would ever happen.”

“You never know.” Akira said, twiddling with the straw in his drink.

Ann laughed. “I wasn’t asking for a serious response.” She took a long sip from her water. “Thanks. I feel better. If only a little bit.”

Akira stood up. “Come on. Let me help you get home.”

“I told you, the train-” Ann protested, before Akira cut her off.

“I’ll wait with you, okay? You’re not alone, Ann. Me, Ryuji, Shiho, anyone would’ve helped you.” Akira said, locking eyes with Ann.

“Why are you doing this? It’s not like I’ve helped your reputation.” Ann stated, eyes downcast.

“Do you think I care? My name is already as good as shit. What’s a few more flies circling it?” Akira stated.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“...Suzui.” Mishima stated in the hallway, making Shiho Suzui stop in her tracks. “Are...you leaving?”

“What is it?” Shiho responded, voice quiet and low.

“...Mr. Kamoshida is asking for you.” He said, like it was a dirty word, trying to keep his voice low. “He’s in the PE faculty office.”

“...What did he say.” Shiho asked, trying not to make eye contact. To just keep her head down.

“Nothing. I don’t know.” Mishima said, his voice coming out like a plea. “...I have to go.” He all but ran off.

Shiho wanted to cry. She made a noise of fear, just as her phone rang. A text from a friend. Asking where she was. “Ann…”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“You’re late.” Sojiro stated, placing his newspaper down once Akira entered leblanc. “Where have you been?”

“I got lost.” Akira lied.

“Is that supposed to be an excuse? How directionally challenged can one teenager be?” Sojiro fired back.

“I never said I was smart, boss.” Akira laughed.

“Yeah yeah. By the way, you haven’t been hanging around any bad influences, right?” Sojiro asked.

“I actually made a few friends.” Akira stated. “They’re cool.”

“They must be pretty strange to put their reputation under fire like that.” Sojiro added.

“Eh. More power to em.” Akira said.

“Just make sure you’re careful who your friends are. You don’t want anyone ruining your life, okay?” Sojiro more stated than asked. Sojiro yawned. “Look at the time, huh.”

“Awww, were you waiting for me to get back?” Akira asked.

“Yes, and it was exhausting.” Sojiro rose to his feet. “I’m leaving. Try not to come home so late from here on out, got it?”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

RYUJI SAKAMATO: so whaddya wanna do about what morgana told us

AKIRA KURUSU: I think we should do it

RYUJI SAKAMATO: but we could seriously hurt kamoshida if we fuck up, right???

RYUJI SAKAMATO: like. I hate him, dont get me wrng

RYUJI SAKAMATO: but idk if i wanna kill him

AKIRA KURUSU: i still say its worth the risk. 

RYUJI SAKAMATO: yeah…

RYUJI SAKAMATO: okay lets talk to morgana tmrw.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: night!

\---

**April 15th, 2019**

“So I assume you all know what the separation of powers is, right? The three branches and all that?” Mr. Ushimaru spoke. “The national diet, the cabinet, and the supreme court. It’s pretty simple. The division of powers stops one person to have infinite power. It’s what separates our government from kings and queens.”

“Hey! Have you made up your mind?” A shrill voice spoke from his desk. He looked down to see a small suspiciously-morgana-colored cat peering up at him from his desk.

“How the hell are you here?” Akira hissed.

“Don’t worry about it. Have you made up your mind? There’s really only one option if you listen to m-”

“Why are you in here?” Akira whispered angrily.

“HEY! Did I hear a cat just now?!” Mr. Ushimaru spoke.

“No sir.” The whole class spoke in unison.

“There’s been reports of a loose stray cat in the school...I’ll go looking for it after class.” Ushimaru spoke, sitting down. Akira’s phone buzzed.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: hey. Just so ya know, im ready to do this whole thing. Like taking down kamoshida with the palace whatever

AKIRA KURUSU: great, considering morgana somehow found my DESK

RYUJI SAKAMATO: WHAT

AKIRA KURUSU: YEAH!!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: BRO THATS SO FUNNY SHDHSDHS

“Hey! W-What’s that?” A student spoke.

“SIT DOWN! Class is still in-”

“Holy shit, she’s gonna jump!” Another girl stated.

“Suzui…?” Mishima said, peering out the window. Chatter filled the room soon afterwards, people gossiping and worriedly whispering.

“Shiho?!” Ann cried, leaping up from her chair to look out the window.

“SIT DOWN!” Ushimaru shouted. “DO NOT STEP FOOT OUT OF THIS ROOM!”

Akira followed the rest of the students into the hallway and peered out the window, his eyes widening in horror.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Shiho Suzui stood on the ledge. Her face unmoving. Her eyes shaking as she stared down at the courtyard below her. Her hands curled into fists.

Shiho Suzui didn’t “jump”. Nor did Shiho Suzui “fall”. Those who were there to see it happen saw Shiho Suzui slump over in defeat.

Shiho Suzui didn’t want to die. She was just...tired. So, so tired.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“SHIHO!” Ann screamed, banging her fists on the window. “O-OUT OF THE WAY! MOVE!” Ann screamed, pushing people out of the way to make it to the courtyard. “I SAID  **_MOVE GODDAMNIT!_ ** ” 

“Holy  _ shit. _ ” Ryuji whispered, showing up at Akira’s side. “Holy  **shit** .”

“We have to go.” Akira stated, grabbing Ryuji’s arm and running off through the crowds of people. People parted the second they saw the two of them, having a bad reputation has its perks.

They broke into the courtyard. Hundreds of students surrounded the scene, taking photos and mumbling between each other.

“CLASS IS STILL IN SESSION!” A teacher screamed.

“SHIHO!” Ann cried, dashing out of the crowd to see Shiho Suzui on a stretcher, a blanket over her motionless body.

“What the fuck is wrong with these people…” Ryuji hissed from Akira’s side.

A Paramedic stood forward. “We need someone to go with her! Any teachers around?”

“Oh...well, I’m not in charge of her class…” A teacher spoke, fidgeting on the spot.

“We should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa. He’ll be here soon.” A hesitant teacher spoke.

“I’ll go!” Ann shouted, sinking to Shiho’s side, placing a hand on her chest.

Shiho turned to the side, her face pained and dark. Her eyes without light. “Ann…?”

“Yes! Shiho, it’s me!” Ann pled.

“I’m sorry, Ann.” Shiho coughed. “I...I can’t take it anymore…”

“Shiho, Shiho stay with me! I’m here.” Ann begged. “Please!”

Shiho whispered something. Leaning in close to Ann’s ear.

“...No...Kamoshida…?” Ann whispered, eyes wide and face crestfallen.

“I love you......Ann…” Shiho whispered, before closing her eyes.

“NO! SHIHO!” Ann screamed, her head resting against Shiho’s chest, desperately searching for a heartbeat. “SHIHO!” She was with her every step of the way as Shiho was carted away into the ambulance.

“The volleyball team…” Ryuji trailed off.

“So...that’s Shiho…” Akira added.

“RETURN TO YOUR CLASSROOMS AT ONCE!” A teacher shouted.

“Ah...Ah…..AH!” Yuuki Mishima gasped, as if his throat was closing. “AH!” Ryuji and Akira’s eyes followed him as he sprinted away from the scene.

“Did Mishima just run off?” Ryuji asked.

“He knows something. It’s the only explanation.” Akira responded. “Should we follow him?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna make him talk this time.” Ryuji nodded, determined, Akira at his side as they jogged after him.

Akira faintly heard Principal Kobayakawa’s voice shouting at teachers to keep students in the school.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Mishima.” Ryuji stated, once the two of them had tracked him down, finding him sitting in the locker room, knees to his chest. “Why’d you run off like that?”

“I…”

“Mishima. Shiho just tried to kill herself.” Akira pleaded. “This isn’t a time to keep quiet.

“L-Leave, Leave me alone!” Mishima shouted.

Ryuji punched a locker for effect. “Please, just tell us!”

“We aren’t trying to get you busted. We won’t speak a word to anyone if you just tell us what’s happening.” Akira asked, kneeling to meet Mishima’s eye level.

“S-Suzui…” Mishima whispered. “Mr. Kamoshida called her out.”

“Wait, what?!” Ryuji asked.

“He does that. He….He calls people to the faculty P.E office…” Mishima gulped, taking a shaky breath. “He’d nominate anyone, not just me or Suzui, when he was in a bad mood...and he’d...hurt them.”

“So the physical punishment was real.” Ryuji affirmed.

“But...But yesterday, he asked for Suzui out of the blue! She didn’t make any mistakes, or anything…” Mishima gasped. “He was really irritated that day. So...whatever he did...it must’ve been...worse than usual.”

“No…” Akira whispered.

“Don’t tell me he…” Ryuji mumbled. “That...motherfucker!” Ryuji screamed, sprinting off.

Mishima gasped. “He’s going to the P.E office, isn’t he...to fight Mr. Kamoshida…”

“We have to stop him before he gets hurt.” Akira insisted, as Mishima nodded. “Come on.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ryuji kicked the door open, Akira and Mishima right behind him.

Kamoshida was sitting at his desk, writing something. “Huh?”

“YOU BASTARD!” Ryuji screamed. “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO SUZUI!”

“What are you babbling about, Sakamato?” Kamoshida waved, laughing.

“DON’T!” He kicked a folding chair over. “PLAY DUMB WITH ME!” Ryuji screamed.

“That is enough! You are being insanely disrespectful!” Kamoshida shouted, rising to his feet.

“What...you did...it wasn’t coaching.” Mishima spat.

“What did you say?” Kamoshida hissed, turning his gaze to Mishima.

“It wasn’t coaching. All you did was vent your anger! It was abuse, and you know it!” Mishima shouted, tears brimming in his eyes. Akira placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him stable.

Kamoshida made a noise of resent, stepping forward.

“You made me call Suzui here…” He whispered, hands flying to his head. “I can only imagine what you did to her…!”

“You three are going on and on about things you have no proof of!” Kamoshida boasted. “Mishima...you’re just making these claims because you can’t be a regular on the team, right?”

“N-No…! That’s not what this is about!” Mishima urged, though Kamoshida didn’t care.

“Even if it is exactly what you’re  _ sick little brain  _ got it spot on, what could you do?” Kamoshida smiled. “We just received a call from the hospital, after all.”

“What?” Akira asked, eyes wide with fury.

“Oh, Suzui’s in a coma.” Kamoshida smirked. “Even if she was going to wake up, which, her chances are very slim...So, how could someone like that make a serious statement.” He knew exactly what he was doing. His grin only widened with every word, dripping with venom.

“...No…” Mishima wheezed.

“There’s no chance of her getting better…” Kamoshida sighed. “Poor girl.”

“That. That can’t be…” Akira began.

“You...goddamn…” Ryuji was shaking. His whole body shaking with vitriolic anger. His hands curled into fists.

“This again?” Kamoshida taunted. “What, are you gonna hit me?” He smirked, leaning in towards Ryuji. “What, will I have to break your other leg in ‘self defense’, Sakamato?”

“YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” Ryuji cried, rearing his fist back to slam it into Kamoshida’s nose.

“Ryuji-!” Akira interrupted, holding onto Ryuji’s fist with an iron grip.

“W-Why are you stoppin’ me?!” Ryuji tried, tears brimming at his eyes, teeth gritted in anger.

“It’s not worth it. Don’t let him get to you.” Akira said, putting a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder. “Calm down.”

“But...BUT!” Ryuji frowned.

“Oh? You’re stopping him?” Kamoshida chided. “What a surprise! There’s no need to hold back, Sakamato! Why not attack me?” He tapped Ryuji on the nose. “Oh right! You can’t. Of course you can’t!” He laughed. He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

“You…” Akira hissed.

“Everyone present right now is going to be expelled.” Kamoshida spat, sitting back down. “I’m reporting you all at the next board meeting.”

“Wha-” Ryuji cried. “NO!”

“You, you can’t do that!” Mishima shouted.

“Oh? But I can!” Kamoshida smiled. “Besides, who would seriously consider the words of scum like you over mine?”

“But-!”

“You threatened me too, Mishima! You’re just as responsible!” Kamoshida said, a pitiable frown on his face.

“Wh-what?!” Mishima cried.

“To think! That you didn’t even know why I kept someone as useless as you on the team!” Kamoshida mocked. “You’re the one who leaked his criminal records, right? So how are you the victim?”

“You what?!” Akira shouted, turning on the spot to meet Mishima’s horrified expression.

“It’s all over the internet, right?” Kamoshida smirked. “How deplorable, Mishima. Shame on you.”

“Mishima…?” Ryuji said.

“He...he told me to do it. I had no choice.” Mishima fell to his knees, hands on the linoleum, while Kamoshida cackled.

“Now, are you finished here?” Kamoshida asked. “You’re all expelled, anyway! You’re done for. Your futures are mine to take. Now get out of my sight.”

“I can’t believe he’s gonna get away with this!” Ryuji screamed.

“We have to go, Ryuji.” Akira pled. “He’ll pay, don’t worry.”

“Huh…?” Ryuji asked. “Oh, right! We…”

“Why are you still here?” Kamoshida spat. “Have you lost your minds? You worthless kids aren’t making sense, but sure! Go ahead and try. After all! You’ll have plenty of time to kill before expulsion.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“We’re fucked, Morgana.” Ryuji hissed, once he and Akira had returned to the courtyard. “We gotta hurry up, go to that other world, and beat the fuck out of that asshole!”

“Whoa there! We’re only gonna hurt Kamoshida’s Shadow if we have to. We’re just going to steal his treasure, remember?” Morgana asked. “But, I assume you’ve made up your mind about this? Even with the risks?”

“100%. We have to stop him. No matter what.” Ryuji hissed. “Someone almost died because of what he’s done. I don’t give a fuck about what happens to him!”

“And you, Akira?” Morgana asked.

“Of course.” Akira confirmed. “Let’s steal his heart.”

“Alright.” Morgana smiled.

“Is all this shit gonna be hard?” Ryuji asked. “You’ve tried it before, right?”

“Well...when did I ever say that?” Morgana explained.

“Well, that’s reassuring, Morgana.” Akira groaned.

“WHAT?! Were you just pretendin’ to know?!” Ryuji shouted.

“Is it true that you two are getting expelled?” Another voice said. Akira turned to see Ann Takamaki standing there. “Everyone’s talking about it.”

“He’s at it again…” Ryuji groaned. “Did you come out here just to tell us there are rumors about us?”

Ann breathed in. “If you’re going to do something to Kamoshida...let me in on it too.” She turned her eyes to Akira. Making a silent plea. “I can’t just sit back and do nothing after what happened to Shiho!”

“Ann…” Ryuji said. “You wouldn’t get it.”

“How would I not get it?! Kamoshida has hurt me as much as he’s hurt you! Let me help!”

“Ann, please.” Akira added. “We wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Ann froze. “Is...is what you’re doing...dangerous?”

“We won’t let anything happen to each other. But we can’t have you involved in this.” Akira pleaded. “So, for your sake, you don’t want to get involved.”

Ann looked down, her hands balled into fists. She turned, and ran back inside.

“Yeesh.” Morgana meowed. “Kinda harsh, huh?”

“I want to bring her, but we can’t risk someone with a Persona getting hurt in the Palace.” Akira affirmed.

“She deserves it, considering everything…” Ryuji sighed. “W-We just gotta hurry up and take Kamoshida down, right?”

“Absolutely. Let’s go.” Morgana affirmed.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ann Takamaki carefully crept alongside the brick wall that formed a small alleyway in front of Shujin’s front gate, ear pressed into the alley that currently housed Akira, Ryuji, and...a cat.

“Meow! Meow, mrrr?” The cat meowed.

“See, Akira? Totally not a weird thing to say.” Ryuji smiled.

“Just means Morgana’s as weird as you are.” Akira rolled his eyes.

“Anyway, Akira, how does that weirdo app work again?” Ryuji said, taking out his phone and opening the navigator. “We just gotta say Kamoshida, and Castle, right? How the hell’s all this work? Someone make it?”

“Probably.” Akira answered simply.

“That’s super creepy, but I’m willing to let it slide.” Ryuji said. “Now, let’s get going. I’ve been itchin’ to show that effin’ Kamoshida what’s what!”

“Meow! Mrr, Mrr!” The cat meowed. Were they...talking to it?

“So they are going to do something…” Ann whispered under her breath. “They’re...doing something on Kurusu-kun’s phone? Name...school...castle…” Suddenly, a wave rushed over Ann, her vision tinted pink. “What the-”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright! Time to bust in!” Ryuji grinned, his pirate attire already back on.

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Ann Takamaki shouted, walking towards the trio from across the street.

“A-ANN?!” Ryuji shouted.

“That voice...Sakamato?! And...judging by that frizzy hair, you’re Kurusu-kun?!” Ann shouted, eyes jumping between the two.

“More importantly, why are YOU here?!” Ryuji shouted, jabbing a gloved finger at Ann.

“HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!” Ann shouted, gesturing around herself furiously. “I’m JUST as confused as you!” She turned to look around her, eyes wide with confusion. “Where are we even?! This is still the school right?! Why the hell is it a CASTLE?!”

“Ooooh, you’re that girl from the courtyard.” Morgana said. “Maybe that navigation app dragged her in too…”

“It can do that?!” Akira hissed under his breath.

“If multiple people can enter with the person who uses it, it stands to reason it’ll pull anyone nearby…” Morgana theorized.

“For real? Huh, we should...be more careful, then.” Ryuji said.

“Okay, wait, so THIS is what you were planning? How is,” Ann gestured to the castle vaguely. “How is THIS related to Kamoshida?!”

“A-Anyways, you can’t be here!” Ryuji said.

“What?! Why?!” Ann asked.

“It’s dangerous here. Things want to kill us.” Akira explained.

“H-Holy shit,” Ann stuttered. “Really? W-Why are you doing this, then?” Ann asked, voice wavering.

“We have...measures to deal with them. Besides. It’s the right thing to do, if it means stopping Kamoshida.”

“I’m..I’m not leaving. I don’t care about risks, let me help!” Ann stated, stomping her foot.

“The shadows will find us if we make a scene!” Morgana meowed.

“Oh my god! That thing  _ TALKED?!  _ It’s a monster cat, oh my GOD!” Ann screamed.

“Monster?! Rude!” Morgana frowned.

“Y-You better explain what’s going on! I’m not leaving until you do!” Ann shouted.

“Ann. Please.” Akira asked. “We want you to be safe, above anything else.”

Ann stayed quiet. “...Fine. But you  _ better  _ not leave me out of the loop. If it means taking down Kamoshida...I want all the details.”

“Of course.” Akira nodded.

“...Right. Now, uh. How... _ do  _ I leave?” Ann asked.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Dude, you handled that like a pro!” Ryuji grinned, once Ann was back in the real world. “Good job!”

“It’s not hard to be polite about something.” Akira rolled his eyes. “Now, we should get to it, right?”

“The shadows have noticed us…” Morgana mused. “Brace yourselves, guys!”

“How can you tell?” Ryuji asked.

“I can feel their eyes on us. Anyway, get ready. We’re gonna be countin’ on you, Joker!” Morgana stated.

“...Joker?” Akira answered.

“Yeah! Joker! It’s a code name.” Morgana smiled, clearly proud of himself. “We’re phantom thieves, right? What kind of thief would use their own name? I’m not down for that! Besides, yelling our real names could have unforeseen effects in the real world. It’s just a precaution. A precaution that sounds really cool!”

“Hell yeah! But...why is he Joker?” Ryuji asked.

“He’s our trump card when it comes to fighting strength!” Morgana explained. “Makes sense, right?”

“You flatter me, Morgana.” Akira smirked.

“Next up is you, Ryuji. Let’s see…” Morgana pondered.

“Hmmm…” Ryuji pondered. “It’s gotta be this mask. I’ll be ‘Skull’! Sounds awesome, doesn’t it?!”

“Totally.” Akira smiled.

“What do we do about Morgana’s name?” Ryuji asked. “What about….Mona?”

“Mona? Let’s go with that!” Morgana grinned. “Alright. From here on out, we’re Joker, Skull and Mona. Let’s roll out!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Looks like they don’t know about this entrance yet.” Ryuji said, once they had entered Kamoshida’s palace.

“Be quiet, Skull. We have to prioritize stealth.” Morgana hissed, as the party left the first room, into a hallway.

“Hey, ain’t that…” Ryuji asked, nodding to the right, showing the entrance hall flooded with guards.

“Those intruders the other day were quite entertaining!” Shadow Kamoshida shouted, standing atop a staircase. “However, I cannot allow such garbage to TAINT my castle! Guards, strengthen security and kill those thieves on sight.”

“PRAISE BE TO KING KAMOSHIDA!” All the guards shouted, kneeling. “DEATH TO THE INTRUDERS!”

“Hey, Mona,” Ryuji asked, from where the thieves were crouched behind a ledge. “Can’t we just beat him up and call it a day?”

“Do you wanna die? Look at all those soldiers!” Morgana explained. “Plus, don’t you want him to confess his sins?”

“We need to steal the treasure, right?” Akira asked.

  
“Fiiine.” Ryuji sighed. “Where is it, then?”

“Somewhere well guarded, most likely.” Akira stated.

“We’ll have to explore if we wanna find it.” Morgana added.   
“Lets look further in while he’s distracted.” Akira said, moving towards a nearby door, only to come face to face with a guard.

“Shit, shit!” Ryuji hissed.

“Joker!” Morgana shouted, though Akira already slashed at the shadow’s head, entering combat. “Joker, this is a great opportunity. All shadows have feelings, right? Try knocking all the enemies down and striking a deal with them!”

“DEATH TO INTRUDERS!” The shadow, a Pixie, shouted.

Joker smirked, manifesting his pistol and shooting the Pixie, knocking it onto the floor.

“Seriously?! You guys are the intruders King Kamoshida was talking about?!” The pixie yelped. “No...please, let me live!”

“Woah...it’s begging for its life?” Ryuji pondered.

“Shadows are beings with feelings.” Morgana sighed. “They get scared just like us.”

“C-Come on!” The pixie shouted. “What are you gonna do, huh?!”

“Give me some money.” Akira tried.

“But! Ugh, this is so sudden, I don’t have anything on me! I-I usually do, just not right now!” The pixie pleaded.

“This wasn’t how this was gonna go, but I guess it’s time to die, then!” Morgana smirked.

“W-WAIT!” The pixie shouted.

“We’re in a hurry, lady!” Ryuji said.

“No, wait up! Can’t we work something out?!” The pixie shouted.

“...Fine.” Akira stated.

“You’re the kind of guy who can’t say no to a lady in need, huh?” the pixie laughed. “We’re the same in that regard!” Suddenly, the shadow gained a look of shock. “Woah, something’s happening! I feel different! Oh yeah, I remember. I don’t belong to King Kamoshida! I belong in the sea of human souls. I am thou, thou art I! My real name is Pixie. Let’s fight together, okay?” The shadow dissipated into a brilliant light, before forming a new mask, slotting itself into Joker’s hand.

“What the hell was that?!” Morgana shouted.

“The enemy just got sucked into Joker’s mask!” Ryuji said, eyes wide.

“I-I don’t have any idea! I wasn’t expecting this either….” Morgana meowed.

“Intruders! Hault!” Another shadow screamed, storming into the room.

“CRAP, they noticed us!” Ryuji shouted.

“Let’s make this quick!” Morgana agreed. Joker jumped onto the Shadow, ripping off it’s mask and revealing it’s true form. A horse with two horns manifested in front of them, launching into combat.

Akira smiled. “COME TO ME, PIXIE!” The image of Pixie appeared over him, lightning bursting forward and lancing itself into the shadow, destroying it.

“W-Was that the shadow from earlier?!” Morgana asked, voice incredulous. “Can Joker manifest the powers of shadows and use their power as a persona?!”

“Wait, so Joker can wield multiple Personas?” Ryuji asked.

“I-I guess so! That’s amazing, Joker!” Morgana smirked.

“It’s nothing important.” Joker huffed.

“Well, only one heart exists in one person. So, normally only one persona can exist inside one persons heart…” Morgana pondered. “Well, I guess it only lends more credence to your codename, Joker!”

“Awesome!” Ryuji grinned. “Wonder how many you could get…”

“This isn’t Pokemon, Skull.” Akira chided.

“Not with that attitude it isn’t!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Yikes. That’s a scary hallway.” Ryuji commented, staring down the long, red carpeted hallway separated by spiked bars. Armored suits lined the walls, with a large door at the end of the hallway. 

“Nothing we can do right now. Let’s move on.” Morgana nodded. Akira moved down the hallway with the two of them at his side. He pushed open the next door, opening into a cobblestone room with a few guards walking around.

“Joker!” Ryuji shouted, jabbing a finger down the room. “A treasure chest! Let’s crack it open!”

“We’ll need to work our way around those shadows first.” Joker stated. “...But we’re totally getting that treasure chest.” Then, always one for dramatic timing, Joker launched onto a shadow, tearing off it’s mask. The other shadows, jumping to attention, shed their armor, manifesting a few shadows within the room. The first one, a flaming shadow with a funny hat, began combat.

“Take this!” Joker shouted, firing at the first shadow, damaging it’s body.

“ZORRO! SHOW YOUR MIGHT!” Morgana called, firing a bolt of wind at the flaming shadow, knocking it to the floor.

“COME! JACK O’ LANTERN!” Akira shouted, firing a ball of flame at a shadow, and being hit in the side by another shadow, a horned steed like before. “SKULL!”

“ON IT! CAPTAIN KIDD!” Ryuji shouted, lightning knocking the shadow to it’s floor. Akira quickly stabbed his knife into its head, dissipating it.

“One more, everyone! Open fire!” Morgana shouted, cornering the final shadow as all three shot the shadow, taking it down.

“Alright! Grab that chest, Joker!” Ryuji called, as Joker was already pulling a lockpick out of his coat pocket.

“Woah, where’d you get that?” Morgana asked.

“Dunno. Sounds like a thing a Phantom Thief would have.” Joker shrugged.

“Must be a cognition thing…” Morgana wondered, as Joker slotted the lockpick into the chest, pressing up and opening the top.

“What is it?” Ryuji asked, putting a shoulder on Joker’s.

Akira pulled a golden volleyball out of the box. “Could prolly sell it.”

“...Right on, man.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, that room look hazy to you?” Ryuji asked, pointing to an ornate door that seemed to be fading in and out of corporealness.

“A safe room!” Morgana yelped. “This is a great find. Cognition is weak in these babies, so we can safely discuss strategy inside.”

“Let’s head in, then.” Akira stated, opening the door and sheltering the group inside.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“No way...this is that place from earlier!” Ann Takamaki said, her boots clicking against the wooden drawbridge of the castle that should’ve been her school. She silently removed her phone from her pocket. “What’s up with this app, anyway?” She asked herself, tapping the red and black eye-shaped icon. “I just said the words Sakamato said, a-”

“Princess?” A voice said.

“Huh?” Ann said, looking away from her phone and pocketing it.

“Princess!” A soldier said, approaching her, with a large sword and a larger shield.

“H-Hey! Wait! I think you have the wr--AH!” Ann shouted, as a metal hand gripped her sleeve.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ryuji took a seat inside the safe room. “Jeez, shadows are tiring. Just gettin’ this far has been a real pain, dude.”

“It’s all because you guys argued with Kamoshida in the real world. His real guard has been put up, so all these shadows are running around in here!”

“Regardless, where do you think the treasure is? We should grab it and get out as soon as possible.” Akira added.

“We’ll need to secure an infiltration route, first.” Morgana said.

“An infiltration route? Why can’t we just take it?” Akira asked.

“We’ll need a concrete path to the treasure before we can up and take it. Planning is important.” Morgana explained. “But honestly, I can’t see us doing this without a little more manpower...If only we had another persona user!”

“Hey, Mona, you said you lost your memories and stuff, but how come you know so much about Palaces?” Ryuji asked.

“I believe Mona.” Akira nodded. “He’s been right so far, at least.”

“Nyeheheh! Why, thank you, Joker.” Morgana grinned, hopping down from the table he had been lounging on.

“Still,” a voice said from beyond the safe room door, most likely a shadow. “Why was the princess in such an odd place?”

“Princess…?” Ryuji asked.

Morgana pressed his ear to the door.

“I could’ve sworn those were the readings of an intruder…” the shadow said.

“It doesn’t matter now. We must take her back to King Kamoshida.” Another shadow affirmed.

“Who’s this princess they’re going on about?”

“Ann.” Akira said, hissing through his teeth. “Remember? That horrible cognition of her?”

“Shit, you’re right.” Ryuji hissed. “So, did real Ann sneak back in here?”

“I don’t know how she’d get back in, unless…” Akira started, before realizing something. “She has the nav too.”

“We gotta look into it. If that Ann girl is in danger, we can’t ignore it.” Morgana started, darting out of the safe room.

“Dang, this palace stuff and the nav are mysterious, but Morgana’s got them both beat.” Ryuji stated.

“You mean  _ Mona _ , right?” Akira responded.

“CRAP, sorry!”

“T-This is bad!” Morgana hissed, sneaking back into the room. “Your friend, she’s been taken by shadows!”

“Just like we thought.” Akira frowned. “Let’s go save her.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“IS THIS SOME KIND OF FILMING?! WHO’S IN CHARGE HERE?!” Ann’s voice echoed through the hallways as the trio dashed towards the sound.

“That locked gate from before...it’s open!” Ryuji said.

“LOOK, I’LL APOLOGIZE FOR KNOCKING THE ARMOR OVER!” Ann shouted again.

“She’s through that door, we gotta hurry!” Morgana insisted.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“What the fuck is going on?!” Ann shouted, fighting against her restraints. “Seriously, I’m gonna call the cops!”

“So! This is the intruder.” Shadow Kamoshida said, walking towards Ann, tied up by chains.

“Kamoshida…? What the hell are you doing here?!” Ann screamed, as another Ann, the cognitive being from before, waltzed up to Kamoshida’s side.

“Intruders will like, soooooooo totally be executed!!! Hehehe lmao,,,” Cognitive Ann smirked.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Ann screamed. “What the hell is going on?! Why is the school...like this?!”

“I can’t believe you mistook my lovely Ann, for some bitch like her.” Kamoshida spat, laughing. “Are you afraid?”

“What the hell are you even wearing?!” Ann spat. “Have you lost your goddamn mind?!”

“I do as I please here.” Kamoshida stated, before laughing. “This is my castle, afterall. And  _ I  _ am the King.”

“What the…” Ann mumbled.

“Ha! What a lively slave.” Kamoshida grinned.

“THIS ISN’T FUNNY! ENOUGH OF THIS SICK BULLSHIT, KAMOSHIDA!” Ann screamed, desperately trying to break the chains binding her arms.

“Wow! This girl has decided to tell me off!” Kamoshida scoffed, turning to Princess Ann. “Now what do you think of that?”

“Talking back to King Kamoshida is like………….soooooooooooooooooo totally unforgivable, L-O-L, unsubscribe…” Cognitive Ann mewled.

“In that case...let’s execute her, shall we?” Kamoshida grinned, eyes wide with anticipation.

“No…” Ann said, teeth gritted, as a larger, golden guard walked forward, a massive broadsword aimed at her chest.

“Now, how shall we play with you?” Kamoshida smiled. “Maybe, tear you into pieces?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Ann shouted.

“This is fucked up…” Ryuji said, upon seeing the models of pink, female silhouettes. “Is that what he thinks of the volleyball team girls?”

“Hey! There she is!” Morgana shouted.

“ANN!” Akira added.

“UGH! Just when I was about to start enjoying myself!” Kamoshida scoffed. Akira raised his gun, carefully aiming, before shooting the chains off Ann, leaving only hand-cuffs keeping her trapped.

“You…” Ryuji grumbled. “You’re disgusting.”

“How many times are you little shits gonna come back?!” He spat, before turning to Ann. “I bet you’re just like these deplorable thieves. You came because you’re pissed at me, huh?”

“What?” Ann said, sliding away from Kamoshida only to back into a Guard.

“But, ah...sorry to say, but…” Shadow Kamoshida trailed off. “I forget that chick’s name. But it’s your fault she jumped, y’know.”

“...What?” Ann asked, incredulous.

“You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me, I had her take your place.” Kamoshida grinned.

“You...YOU BASTARD!” Ann screamed, as the golden broadsword drew closer.

“NO!” Ryuji shouted.

“One more step and she dies!” Kamoshida spat. “Just sit back...and enjoy the show.”

“No…it...I can’t die like this!” Ann mumbled, hiding from the blade that came ever closer to her neck.

“ANN!” Akira shouted.

“Is...is this my punishment for what happened to Shiho…?” Ann whispered. “I’m...I’m so sorry, Shiho…” Tears fell from her eyes. “Please...forgive me…”

“And?” Akira asked. “So, you’re just going to listen to him?”

“Huh?” Ann said, before blinking once. Then again. “...No. You’re right.” She rose to her feet, slowly. “Letting this piece of shit toy with me…” She laughed, sadly. “What was I thinking?!”

“It’s like I always say! Slaves should just behave and-”

“SHUT. UP!” Ann screamed. “I’ve had enough of this. YOU’VE PICKED THE WRONG GIRL TO MESS WITH, YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!” Fire swarmed around Ann, blowing the shadows away, as she laughed through it.

“ _ My...It’s taken far too long.”  _ Ann took a shaky breath, reaching for her head despite her restraints.. Pain flooded her brain, as she fell to her knees.  _ “Tell me. Who is going to avenge her, if you don’t?”  _

Ann’s hands clawed at the ground, her brain thrumming with furious, nearly painful anger. 

_ “Do you understand now?! Forgiving him was never the option! Such is the scream of the other you that dwells within, just begging to get out!”  _

Ann’s shaky breath possessed her, as she came to her feet. She spoke empty words as the Knights closed in around her. “I hear you, Carmen.” She spoke, fire erupting from her palms, melting the iron chains around her wrists. A knight dared to step too close to her, Ann glared at it, stomping at the ground as fire erupted around her. 

_ “Yes, Yes! That fury! Now, we may finally forge your contract. Say it with me now. I am thou, and yet thou art I. Thou most abandon your feelings of guilt! Thou must cast off your former self, and annihilate anyone who dares to step into your path!” _

In one swift moment, Ann tore the red cat mask off her face, the blood spurting from her face joining the mask in the blue inferno that swirled around her body.

Her Persona, Carmen stood behind her. A look of anger and defiance on Ann’s face, she put her arm out, a whip manifesting into her hand. 

She stared at the Cognitive Ann on Kamoshida’s side with disgust spreading across her features. She spun the whip around her in a blaze of flame, wrapping it around the Cognitive Ann’s neck, bringing her to the ground and crushing her skull with a stomp, the fake Ann dissipating into ash.

She let out a shaky breath, turning her eyes onto Shadow Kamoshida. “You know, I’m not some cheap girl you can toy with, you scumbag.”

“B-Bitch!” Kamoshida protested.

“You...You stole everything from Shiho. You ruined her life. You...you deserve a fate worse than death!” Akira, Ryuji, and Morgana joined at her sides as Ann stared ahead. “Now it’s your turn.”

She glared into the eyes of the man who stole away her life, a scowl of fury and righteous contempt on her face. The blue inferno,ever burning, still emanated from her. “I...I promise…. **_I WILL ROB YOU OF EVERYTHING!_ ** ”

“G-Guards! Guards, stop her!!!” Kamoshida whined, hiding behind his soldiers. “Stop her already!!!”

“Foolish girl! No one can reject King Kamoshida’s love!”

“Love? LOVE?! Don’t make me fucking laugh! That horrible excuse for a man wouldn’t know what love is if it bit him in the ass!” Ann roared. Fire danced through her hands as she glared. “No one, NO ONE, will  _ ever  _ stand in my way again! We’ll burn them all to ash! Right, Carmen?!”

A large shadow in ornate golden armor showed it’s true form of a large devil on a toilet.

“LET’S GIVE ‘EM HELL! PERSONA!” Ann shouted, shooting a ball of fire at the enemy, knocking it to the floor.

“ARSENE! RAVISH THEM!” Akira added, his Persona’s bladed boots slashing into the shadow.

Ryuji and Morgana let out war cries, Ryuji shooting a few rounds from his shotgun at the shadow, Morgana slashing at it’s head.

Ann tightened her whip, lashing the shadow once, twice, then wrapping it around the beast’s neck, bringing it crashing to the ground. It had just enough time to look Ann in the eye before she scorched it’s head with a wave of fire from her palm.

“Oh shit!” Kamoshida cursed, before sprinting away.

Ann panted for breath, before falling to her knee. “WAIT! GET BACK HERE YOU MOTHER-”

“Ann.” Akira said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Why’d you come here, dude?! More importantly, HOW?!” Ryuji shouted.

“Her health is more important! Awakening a Persona takes a lot out of someone!” Morgana chided.

“Wait...what is this thing? Is it alive? How can it talk?” Ann said, placing a hand on Morgana’s head, and using it as a stool to get to her feet. “And where in the world are we?!”

“Calm down, it’s gonna be fine.” Akira insisted. “I know this is a lot, b-”

“Wait a minute, when did my clothes change?!” She asked hysterically, patting her hands on her thief attire. It didn’t look bad, to be honest. A black dress shirt with black lace coming from the top, under a two-piece jump suit adorned with black roses and spikes. That, and a half skirt, wavy and black, with knee high boots. “Not saying I don’t like it, but-”

“We’ll explain once we get out of here.” Akira added.

“A search party will be coming soon! We gotta get out of here!” Morgana insisted. “We gotta go, now!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Thanks…” Ann huffed once they were back in the alleyway.

“Looks like we’re back safe. Hey, you good, Ann?” Ryuji asked, considering Ann was sitting on the ground, panting like she had run a mile.

“Pretty much, all things considered.” Ann said. “Wait, I lied. I’m still very confused, to be honest!”

“That’s...understandable.” Akira stated.

“You were great in combat, if that’s any consolation.” Morgana added.

“Ah! The cat talked!” Ann shouted.

“I AM NOT A CAT!” Morgana shouted back.

“We stand out too much here. We should get some place less...three teenagers and a cat arguing in an alleyway, don’t you think?” Akira offered.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Ann admitted, turning to leave, and accidentally running into a man in a brown suit.

“Ah, sorry!” He added, adjusting his glasses.

“No big deal!” Ann explained, before beginning the walk to Aoyama-Itchome station.


	6. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Referenced Steroid Use, Referenced Sexual Assault, Hospitalization

“Which one ya want?” Ryuji asked, holding up two drinks he had just purchased.

“Whichever one isn’t carbonated.” Ann responded, holding a hand to her forehead.

“They, uh, both are.” Ryuji said, sheepishly.

“The lemonade.” Ryuji handed over the can, which Ann quickly cracked open, taking a sip, releasing a deep breath. He gave the other drink to Akira.

“Hey!!! What about me?” Morgana interrupted.

“They didn’t have any catfood at the vending machine.” Ryuji explained.

“Aw….” Morgana sighed.

Ann laughed.

“Feeling better, Ann?” Akira asked.

“Well, I’m not being held captive in a castle, so that’s good…” Ann said, rolling a shoulder.

“Well, that’s a relief!” Morgana meowed.

“...Morgana, right? It feels...really weird talking to a cat!” Ann exclaimed, sipping her drink. “Oh! Sorry, you’re...not a cat, right?”

“SOMEONE gets it, at least!” Morgana said, giving a pointed glance at Ryuji, who in turn, stuck his tongue out.

“Honestly? I still can’t believe everything that happened there.” Ann sighed, leaning against the wall.

“It’s too much to ask of you to understand everything that happened back there.” Akira added.

“And that power...my persona…” Ann whispered reverently, flexing her hand, imagining the tingle of the raw flame that she generated in Kamoshida’s palace.

“It’s the will of your rebellion.” Morgana explained. “With it, you can fight in that other world!”

“It’s why we kept pushing you away.” Ryuji explained. “We didn’t wantcha getting involved in a fight you couldn’t win, ya feel?”

“Yeah. I understand.” Ann said, taking a long sip from her drink. “But, if what you told me about stealing Kamoshida’s treasure is true...we can actually force him to confess his crimes?”

“No one else is gonna bring it up, from what we’ve gathered.” Ryuji explained. “Teachers and parents turn a blind eye, while the volleyball team keeps quiet.”

“And if we try and complain,” Akira explained. “Some delinquent with a cat and the guy who ruined track, we’ll just be shot down from the beginning.”

“Goin’ all in on this plan, and stealing Kamoshida’s heart is the only choice we got.” Morgana finished.

“Well, if that’s the case, I want in.” Ann said. “I want to make him pay for what he did to Shiho. He just keeps going like nothing happened. Even after what he did to her.” Ann shook her head with contempt. “I will  _ never  _ forgive him.”

“You’re a welcome addition.” Akira added. “Four thieves are better than one.”

“Great. Even if you said no, I’d just raid the place by myself.” Ann smiled, before looking at nothing in particualr, a glint in her eye. “I’m going to make Kamoshida atone for what he did. Not just for Shiho’s sake...not just for mine...but for every person he’s destroyed. No one else will suffer because of that monster.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“So, you were in contact with Ann Takamaki, then.” Sae explained. “She was an accomplice.”

“N...No…” Akira drawled. “...idea where...you’re...getting that…”

“A blonde girl? Model? A victim of the Kamoshida case?” Sae tried. “That’s a dead ringer for Ann Takamaki.”

“Doesn’t...ring…” he paused to breath. “A..bell…”

“Whatever.” Sae gave a long-suffering sigh. “Just continue.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE LOVERS ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

“Just let me know when you’re heading back.” Ann explained. “Oh, lemme give you my contact info, that way we can talk to each other and maybe meet up!” Ann took Akira’s phone, adding her number in.

“I’ll go ahead and make us a group chat.” Ryuji said. “That way it won’t be as tedious to contact everyone.” 

“We should get a hideout. That way we can meet up fast.” Morgana added.

“Maybe the rooftop?” Akira asked. “All of us can get there pretty fast, all things considered.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Ann smiled.

“Oh, and I can’t contact you from inside a Palace, so I’ll stay in this world for now.” Morgana added. “That being said, I’m a high maintenance Morgana! I’ll need someone to take care of me!”

“Not it!” Both Ann and Ryuji said in unison.

“Traitors,” Akira hissed.

“Welp! Sounds like you’re the guy, Akira!” Morgana smiled. “You should feel honored.”

“I didn’t agree to this!” Akira said.

“Did I ask you to? I but a simple creature! I need to be pampered and cared for properly! I am entrusting you with my life, Akira!” Morgana whined, making his eyes water, truly the Morgana equivalent of puppy dog eyes.

“But why me? I’m an irresponsible delinquent, right?” Akira stated.

“One reason! I’m babey.” Morgana smiled.

“You’re...babey.” Akira deadpanned.

“Yes.”

“Can’t argue with that.”

“Do you all want to meet up tomorrow?” Ann asked. “I wanna get back to Kamoshida's...palace? That’s what you said, right?”

Morgana nodded.

“If we can. We’ll try to work at it more!” Ryuji smiled.

“Alright. I’ll see you guys later!” Ann smiled, walking off.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, head upstairs when the cafe’s open.” Sojiro stated once Akira walked in. Leblanc was usually scarecly populated whenever Akira entered, only a few customers sitting in it’s somehow wonderfully upholstered booths. But today, a dark haired woman dressed in distressed, punk clothing sat, lazily sipping on coffee.

Seemingly sensing Akira’s staring, she turned. “...Yes?”

“Hey, lay off the costumers, kid.” Sojiro cut in, glaring at Akira. “Sorry about him, Doctor.”

“It’s no big deal.” She responded, returning to staring at her mostly full drink.

“Come on. Get upstairs already.” Sojiro added. Akira nodded, taking the hint to leave. Though, he did stop on the stairs once he heard the doctor stand up.

“Thanks, boss.” She said, followed by the sound of clattering money. “See you later.”

“Come back again!” Sojiro added, as the door opened and closed. He sighed once she was gone.

“Ssssooooo…” Akira smirked, leaning down the hallway. “Who was that…?”

“Who, that costumer just now?” Sojiro questioned. “She’s the head doctor at that clinic down the street.”

“Right, there’s a clinic in the yongen-jaya backstreets.” Akira affirmed. “Aren’t there regulations for that…?”

“Hell if I know. Rumors have it that the lady sells homemade meds, and even gives crappy examinations. She’s pretty shady as far as I’m concerned, but a customer is a customer.” Sojiro explained. “Just leave her alone. She’s not hurting us, so it isn’t a big deal.”

“Hey, are we there yet?” Morgana spoke from his bag, making Sojiro shoot to attention.

“Did...you say something?” Sojiro asked.

“Yeah, I just coughed.” Akira explained, barely containing himself.

“...Right. Go to bed.” Sojiro put, bluntly.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Upon reaching the attic, Akira quickly unzipped his bag, releasing Morgana onto his bed.

“What the--What is this place?!” Morgana protested. “Is this some kind of abandoned house?!”

“Don’t be rude.” Akira responded, just as footsteps clunked upstairs.

“Hey, kid, are you--” Sojiro cut himself off, catching sight of Morgana. “I was wondering why I heard meowing. What did you bring it here for?! This is a restaurant!”

“It doesn’t have a home.” Akira explained. “It followed me here.”

“...No home, huh?” Sojiro whispered, sadly. “...I guess they might let you stay on good behavior if you have a pet to take care of…”

“Pleaseeeee?” Akira asked, really trying to play up the abandoned orphan act.

“...Fine. Just keep it upstairs, and keep it quiet! I’m not gonna take care of it, that’s all on you, got it?” Sojiro ordered.

“Of course.” Akira nodded. “No worries.” Sojiro grumbled, walking back downstairs.

Morgana perked up. “Was that the ruler of this place?” Morgana asked.

“Something like that.” Akira laughed.

“Well, he seems kind for someone who keeps you cramped up in this dump.” Morgana sighed. “Then again, I suppose to normal people like him, I just sound like a meowing cat.”

Akira suddenly pretended he wasn’t talking toa cat, as Sojiro climbed back up the stairs, a plate of fish in hand. “Seriously, it had to keep meowing in that cute little voice…” He mumbled, placing the plate on Akira’s bed.

“Want me to wash that dish?” Akira joked.

“By the way, have you...uh, decided on a name…?” Sojiro asked.

“Morgana.” Akira stated.

“Morgana…? Huh.” Sojiro paused. “...I was...hoping I’d get to name it…” he mumbled under his breath. “Anyway, get some sleep.” He said, descending back down the stairs.

“Heh!” Morgana laughed. “Looks like boss likes me better than you!” He taunted.

“Shut up and eat your tuna.” Akira laughed, sitting down on his bed.

“To be honest, this place is heaven compared to Kamoshida’s cells.” Morgana said, before quieting. “Do you remember what you and Ryuji said the other day? About what I am?”

“Yeah?” Akira asked, leaning forward and resting on his knees.

“To be honest...I don’t know anything about my past.” Morgana sighed. “I think the distortion of The Metaverse made me lose my memories and my true form.”

“Is that form human…?” Akira asked.

“It...it has to be.” Morgana affirmed. “I mean, why else could I talk like this? There’s no other explanation.” Akira gave a look of sympathy towards Morgana, who curled up on Akira’s comforter. “There’s no doubt that the distortions are what caused me to lose my form. I need to be able to get my real self back. There has to be a way.”

“You sure?” Akira asked.

“Yes. And I have a pretty good idea of how to get that form back. It’s why I was in Kamoshida’s Palace in the first place.” Morgana stated, before turning and padding over to the plate of tuna Sojiro had left for him earlier. “Come to think of it, I didn’t get hungry in The Metaverse.” Morgana laughed, before going to town on the fish.

“How is it?” Akira asked. “Boss makes good curry, but I don’t know about fish.”

Morgana slurped down the last piece of fish. “Wonderful, obviously.” Morgana sighed. “Also, let me make myself clear, okay? Your taking care of me won’t be for nothing. I’ll be helping you out as well!”

“Oh? Go on, then.” Akira prodded.

“Due to my superb knowledge and dextrous nature, I have a lot of intel on infiltration.” Morgana exposited. “I can always help you craft tools to use inside The Metaverse.”

“Really?” Akira asked. “Amazing.”

“I’ll give you more info once we settle on a deal.” Morgana confirmed. “You house and feed me, I’ll help you craft tools and help you explore the Metaverse. Deal?” Morgana held up one of his front paws.

Akira laughed, taking the cat’s paw in his hand and shaking. “We have a deal.”

“Good choice.” Morgana chuckled.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“A talking cat.” Sae stated. “Are you sure the drugs aren’t just making you misremember?” 

“His, name...is’ Mona.” Akira slurred. “Lemme...finish.”

“...Right.” Sae sighed, pinching her nose. “Go on, about the talking cat.”

“Mona.” Akira corrected.

“Right. Mona.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE MAGICIAN ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

“I’ll lecture you about tools later.” Morgana meowed, stretching in place. “By the way, the palace you used back in the Palace was seriously impressive. Especially for a newcomer.”

“I’m your trump card, right?” Akira joked.

“Of course! You’re our leader, after all.” Morgana yawned. “All right, I’m gonna stick with you wherever you go from now on, got it?”

“It’ll be hard to miss a talking black cat that hangs out in my bag.” Akira said, petting Morgana’s head.

“I am NOT a cat!” He protested, slinking away from Akira’s hand and instead pawing over to his pillow. “...Personas are the power born from one’s heart. Depending on what kind of life experience you gain, I bet it’ll affect the power in the metaverse as well!”

Akira turned to the cat, his attention focused on him. He was starting to sound like…

“And, if you become acquainted with capable people, I can only imagine what kind of power you could unlock…” He rambled. “I expect great things from you, Akira. Don’t let me down, got it?”

“Loud and clear, Morgana.” Akira said, rolling his shoulders.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

ANN TAKAMAKI: Hey, thanks for everything you guys did today.

ANN TAKAMAKI: You saved me, and I didn’t even give you a proper thank you.   
RYUJI SAKAMATO: awwww dont worry about it ann

AKIRA KURUSU: besides, you burned yourself out of those chains

ANN TAKAMAKI: Stop it!! You’re making me blush, hehehe!

RYUJI SAKAMATO: oh! If this is gonna be a rad group chat for phantom thieves, we should have cool nicknames!!!

ANN TAKAMAKI: huh??

AKIRA KURUSU: awesome.

RYUJI SAKAMATO: see?? Akira gets it

\-- RYUJI SAKAMATO changed chat nickname to Capt.Kidd!!! --

AKIRA KURUSU: amazing.   
ANN TAKAMAKI: Captain...Kidd?

Capt.Kidd!!!: Pretty radical, huh???

ANN TAKAMAKI: Who’s that?

Capt.Kidd!!!: my persona!!!!!! Captain kidd!!!!!!

AKIRA KURUSU: yeah, ANN

ANN TAKAMAKI: ugh, fine

\-- ANN TAKAMAKI changed chat nickname to Ann💖💖💖 --

Ann💖💖💖: pretty cute, right???

Capt.Kidd!!!: totally!!!

Capt.Kidd!!!: ok ok ok now you go, akira!!

AKIRA KURUSU: hmmmmmmm

AKIRA KURUSU: okay here we go

\-- AKIRA KURUSU changed chat nickname to maximum e-boy --

Ann💖💖💖: AKIRA

maximum e-boy: hehehe what ann :3c??

Capt.Kidd!!!: dude oh my gOD

\---

**April 16th, 2019**

“Hey, are you doing okay?” One girl spoke to another on the train, both in Shujin uniforms.

“I haven’t been feeling well lately…” The second girl spoke. “I’ve tried every over the counter med, though...maybe I caught some virus, maybe it’s like, the onset of a mental shutdown! Am I gonna die?!”

“Calm down! I’ll take you to the clinic.” The other girl added.

“Hmmm…” Morgana whispered.

“What’s up?” Akira whispered towards his bag, where Morgana resided.

“Wasn’t that customer at Leblanc last night a doctor? Maybe you could see her about getting some medicine.”

“I’m not sick, though.” Akira deadpanned.

“Ugh! No, if we get painkillers, we might be able to heal ourselves in the Metaverse, dummy!” Morgana sighed.

“Ah. That makes more sense.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: yo!!! We’re hangin out at the hideout after school, right???

Ann💖💖💖: Don’t text right now, we’re in class!! :/

maximum e-boy: ann lets be real ushimaru is the most boring teacher ever

Ann💖💖💖: barely….

Ann💖💖💖: whoever gave ushimaru his degree should be fired

Ann💖💖💖: but! Yeah, im cool to meet up at the hideout!

maximum e-boy: rad, i’ll leave the door to the roof open

Capt.Kidd!!!: haru is still letting you up there????

maximum e-boy: yeah, shes cool about that stuff

Ann💖💖💖: awesome!

“HEY! Are you listening, Kurusu?!” Mr. Ushimaru shouted, making Akira hurriedly put away his phone. Dammit, Ann was acting more natural than him. “Listen to your teachers!” Sensing a murderous intent, Akira quickly grabbed his bag to shield against a piece of chalk flung by Ushimaru at rapid speeds.

“Whatever, MOVING ON!” Shujin Academy was not a well run school, Akira was learning.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Akira!” Ryuji shouted, once Akira opened the door to the roof. Ann was already there, examining her nails with contempt.

Akira freed morgana from his bag, leaning against the AC on the roof. “Alright. So, what’s the plan?”

“It’s still too early to infiltrate the palace.” Morgana stated.

“Huh?” Ann asked. “We just need to steal the treasure, right? Why should we wait?”

“Underestimating the dangers of a Palace is risky. We don’t wanna  _ die _ .” Morgana meowed.

“Ain’t our Personas enough?” Ryuji asked.

“Exactly what I mean when I say don’t underestimate it.” Morgana sighed. “We’ll need to prepare before we infiltrate.”

“How exactly should we do that?” Ann asked. “Our weapons and stuff all manifest once we enter the Metaverse, right?”

“Exactly. It’s how you figure a Phantom Thief should come equipped.” Morgana explained. “Sure, the guns and weapons that spawn when you enter The Metaverse are strong, but if we carry model equipment into The Metaverse, they’ll become real inside.”

“Woahhhh, really?” Ryuji asked. “Whyazzat?”

“Cognition!” Morgana grinned. “The shadows perceive our lifelike weapons as real, then they’ll function as if they were real.”

“That’s a good plan, but we don’t have a place to buy new gear.” Akira stated.

“Don’t say that too fast!” Ryuji grinned. “I know a kick-ass joint in Shibuya!”

“Then we’ll let you two deal with that.” Morgana said, licking his paw. “Though, we should invest in medicine to keep us alive in the Metaverse.”

“...Where are we supposed to get a lot of painkillers? We’re teenagers, I don’t think we can stock up on that stuff by ourselves…” Ann worried.

“Don’t worry about that, either!” Morgana laughed. “Me and Akira have a place in mind!”

“...I don’t wanna ask  _ too  _ many questions about something like that, but good luck, everyone!” Ann cheered.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright, so what’s your master plan?” Akira asked, once he and Morgana were safe in Yongen-Jaya.

“How dense is your little adolsecent skull?!” Morgana asked. “That doctor that was at Leblanc yesterday! She sells fast acting medicine, right?”

“Oh, right. I...think I know where that clinic is.” Akira stated.

“Alright! Onward!” Morgana announced, pointing his paw forward. Akira laughed, starting down the backstreets. After a few steps, Akira took the first left turn into a side street. He spotted a small staircase lit with blue UV lights, and took them upwards.

“So this is the clinic that Boss mentioned...let's head inside to get some medicine!” Morgana smiled.

“How are we gonna convince a doctor to give a high schooler and a cat painkillers?” Akira responded.

“W-We’ll make something up!” Morgana protested.

“If that’s the only choice we have.” Akira sighed.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Up the stairs, was a small waiting room. A few plush, red chairs sat on both walls, but the main point of interest was a counter with a comfort screen, various posters littering the wall. Behind the counter sat the doctor from the night before, tapping away on a laptop.

Akira turned to the woman, tapping on the counter to get her attention. “Hello? Is this...the clinic?”

The woman flitted her eyes upward, silently closing her laptop. “Is this your first visit?” She spoke languidly, reclining in her chair.

“Yes.” Akira confirmed.

“Huh. Weird. I swear I’ve seen you somewhere before.” She mused.

“I accidentally caught your attention at Leblanc last night.” Akira said.

“Oh.” She looked back down at her desk, sighed, and stood up. “Whatever. What are you here for today?”

Akira paused, opening his mouth, then closing it, then speaking. “My body feels lethargic.”

“Huh. Must be affecting your speech too.” The languid doctor remarked. “Fine. Please step into the exam room.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The woman was about Akira’s height, minus her 3 inch heeled strapped boots. She wore a teal shirt and ripped shorts under a doctor’s coat, clearly not caring about hospital dress code. She sat in a spinning chair, grabbing a clipboard from her desk and clicking a pen, taking it frm her breast pocket. She loosely jabbed the end of her pen at the chair opposite hers. “Alright. Age?”

“16.” Akira confirmed.

“Name?”

“Akira Kurusu.” The doctor wrote it down on the list.

“Symptoms?”

Akira paused, confused. “Um. My body feels lethargic.” The doctor scoffed, nodding and writing more down.

“Okay. In a case like yours, it’s probably just stress.” She explained. “Are you experiencing any physical pain?”

“I get really bad headaches during classes.” Akira added, which wasn’t entirely untrue.

“Yup. Thought so. I’m going to prescribe you some pain relievers.” Akira nodded, but the woman looked at the wall for a moment, pondering. “...Actually, I still need to restock those.” She sighed. “Alright. Sleeping pills instead. Go to bed early, and maybe drink some water if you’re getting a headache. Which pill do you want? Sweet or bitter?”

Akira looked at the floor. “I...would really prefer painkillers.”

The doctor frowned, glaring at Akira. “And is that right? I bet you think you should get a year-long supply too, huh?”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean t-”

“You’re not sick at all, are you?” The doctor smirked. “I’m not as dumb as I look, kid.”

Akira stayed silent, avoiding direct eye contact.

“You’re probably here because of the rumors about my medicine, huh?”

“...That depends.” Akira started. “...Are the rumors true?”

The doctor rolled her eyes. “Who’s to say at this point! As a result, all I get are patients with ulterior motives nowadays.” She pinched her nose in exhaustion, before tossing the clipboard onto the bed to the right of her. Did she sleep in here? “I guess high school kids have it rough nowadays.” She paused, tilting her head side to side, as if considering. “Well, fine. I’ll prescribe you some medication.”

“Wh--really?” Akira asked, eyes wide.

“But  _ only  _ medication that will help you recover your health.” the doctor sighed. “You seem pretty earnest, and you don’t look like you’ll be any trouble.”

“...Any...trouble?” Akira asked.

“All the medication I dispense is original. It’s my private practice. I even have a license to make my own formulas. They’re sold commercially now, actually.” The doctor smirked. “But, it’s your responsibility to take care of yourself.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Akira smiled.

“Don’t be weird about it.” she sighed. “But, you’re a pretty weird kid, you know? I wonder what use you have for my meds…”

“Nothing illegal.” Akira assured.

“As long as you don’t cause me any trouble, it’s not my problem.” She smirked.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

As Akira prepared to descend back down the stairs, the man that entered the office after him shouted.

“Enough of this!” He said, making Akira do a double take and press his ear to the door. “You’re the only one who could have developed that medicine.”

“No idea what you’re talking about.” The doctor responded.

“Don’t play dumb with me! That medication can give someone unlimited power!” The man shouted.

“News to me, sir.” The doctor responded.

“Are you attempting to create a super-stimulant?” The man shouted.

“Sorry, I’m just some quack doctor.”

“The police may not be taking action, but me and the media are.” The man shot back. “You’re a disgrace to the medical community.”

“Kindly fuck off, sir.” The doctor spat.

“It was your mistake! The name “Tae Takemi” will never-” The man started, before a loud smack echoed from the room.

“Like I said, kindly. Fuck. Off.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Geez...it’s good we got out of there with our stuff.” Morgana sighed once they were out.

“Sounded like they were talking about something dangerous…” Akira sighed. “Maybe she has some...extra strong medicine somewhere.”

“Anyway, let’s come back when that suspicious man isn’t there.” Morgana said. “Then we can investigate without having to worry about anything.” Akira nodded.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: yo, about that airsoft store i mentioned at the hideout

Capt.Kidd!!!: i wanna go check it out tmrw, does that work for you guys???

Maximum e-boy: sure, lets meet up at shibuya station

Ann💖💖💖: sorry, i cant make it tomorrow

Capt.Kidd!!!: ripppppp

Maximum e-boy: any reason why?

Ann💖💖💖: i made plans to go visit shiho in the hospital tomorrow!

Capt.Kidd!!!: gotcha

Maximum e-boy: we’ll make sure everything goes well. You focus on shiho

Ann💖💖💖: thanks…

Capt.Kidd!!!: welp! see ya in shibuya tmrw, akira!!!

\---

**April 17th, 2019**

“Akira!” Ryuji called once Akira had arrived in Shibuya, flagging him down after he had crawled his way out of the train station. “Looks like ya made it.”

“Hey,” Akira smiled, leaning against a vendor stall to talk to Ryuji. “So, where are we headed?”

“The shop’s on central street!” Ryuji responded, taking out his phone, and showing off a map he had clearly marked himself. “So we just gotta go through the crossing, and then go into a back alley.”

“The Crossing…?” Akira asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You know, Shibuya Crossing. The big intersection in the middle of shibuya.” Ryuji motioned behind him to the giant intersection that sat right outside of the central station, where people marched through it from every direction. “Once we’re through there we’re on central street!”

“Oh...right. Got it.” Akira said, trying to keep up.

“I keep forgettin’ you’re from the country!” Ryuji laughed. “Must be pretty overwhelming up here…”

Akira sighed. “Yeah, but having you and Ann help.” He smiled, making Ryuji grin in excitement.

“Happy to help! Let’s get goin’!” Ryuji said, starting off towards the crossing with Akira in tow.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Central street was cramped. He honestly didn’t know how he’d manage to survive without Ryuji’s guidance. He felt like a tourist in the small, closed streets, with shops covering every inch of the buildings swamping central street.

“Stick close to me,” Ryuji said, taking Akira’s hand and leading him through the crowd. “The shop can be pretty confusing to find sometimes.”

After a few feet of dodging people walking through the street, Ryuji slipped out of the crowd with Akira into a curved back alley.

“Aaaand we’re here!” Ryujigrinned, incredibly proud of himself.

“The shop is...this alley?” Akira asked.

“What, DUDE, no, it’s IN the alley!” Ryuji sighed, walking past the corner of the alley, gesturing grandly to a small shop covered in camoflague gear. The two display windows in front of the place was full of what looked like military gear and weapons. Above the awning sat a sign that read “UNTOUCHABLE” in bright, neon green text.

“This place looks…” Akira paused. “Sketchy.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Ryuji smiled. “Let’s just head in, see if we can find anything we can use.”

Akira approached the door with Ryuji at his side, before lightly pushing open the poster-covered door to Untouchable.

Ryuji cut him off, closing the door. “Oh yeah, before we head in…” He sighed. “You know anything about guns and shit?”

“I thought  _ you  _ would be in the know about that sort of thing. Haven’t you been here before?” Akira asked.

“W-Well, I’ve...loitered in front of it!” Ryuji protested.

“Right.” Akira sighed.

“We’ll just ask the guy behind the counter, no big deal!” Ryuji finished as the two of them entered the store.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

  
  


The intimidating exterior of the store betrayed nothing about the interior. Every corner of the place was packed with seemingly random products, seemingly all for sale. Akira flinched upon entering, considering the first thing you saw was a mannequin decked out in full military special ops gear, with a very realistic looking shotgun in it’s hands.

“Can I help you?” A gravelly voice grumbled from behind the counter. Sitting there was a man who seemed around his mid 30s, dressed in baggy, layered clothing. A square brimmed cap sat on his head, with a pair of yellow noise canceling headphones over the hat.

“Yeah,” Akira started. “What would you recommend for people just getting into…”

“Model weap-”

“Yes, Model Weapons.” Akira quickly affirmed.

“Reccomendations…” The man grumbled. “I dunno. Just buy whatever looks interestin’ to you.” 

“Listen uh, we’re totally lost.” Ryuji laughed, clearly uncomfortable. “So, could you, lik-”

The manager groaned. “Fine. You want an automatic? A revolver?” he flipped a page on his magazine, balancing his spinning chair on one wheel, kicking his legs onto the desk in front of him.

“...Uh,” Ryuji started. “Automatic…..what?”

“Are we still talking about guns?” Akira whispered.

“Yeah! Man, why are we talking about cars now?!” Ryuji asked.

The manager gaped at the two of them. He adjusted his sweater, revealing the edge of a purple gecko tattoo. “Listen kid, this here’s an enthusiast shop. Only for those already deep in it. My regulars will get mad if they see you two hanging around.” 

“But! I’m not new to this stuff! I bought shit from here like, last week!” Ryuji protested.

“Don’t remember you.” The man huffed.

Ryuji sighed deeply.

“And you,” the man turned his gaze to Akira. “Black haired kid. You lookin’ for somethin?”

Akira scraped his nail anxiously, but kept his expression calm and collected. “Something that looks real.”

“Oh…” The man said, putting his magazine down. “You guys planning a big bank robbery or somethin’?”

“Absolutely not,” Akira chuckled.

“W-We just like how they look! I swear!” Ryuji added.

“Eh, even if you were, not like I care. Stick it to the old people.” He rolled his shoulders. “Anyways, you should’ve said before you wanted realistic lookin’ models. That’s no problem. I’m always up for helping fresh faces.” The man smirked.

“Great-” Akira’s words were cut off.

“Some precautions first though.” He said. “Even if the guns aren’t real, don’t go around pointing them at anyone, keep them in a bag or some shit when you’re outside. Keep them concealed. Oh, and don’t let any cops catch wind of you having em. Not only could you be arrested, but the last thing I want is those idiots pokin’ around my place.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be careful.” Akira insisted. “Besides, we hate the cops.”

“So the youth of today isn’t totally lost.” The man smiled, standing up. “The stuff I’m gonna show you are just models. They feel different than real guns. Maybe I’ll show you the real good stuff sometime, but for now, you get the beginner stuff. Sit tight.” He commanded, disappearing into the back room.

“We did it, dude!” Ryuji exclaimed once he was gone. “We gotta go for some fancy shit, right? The more real it looks, the more effective it is in the metaverse, right?”

“It’s not like I’m exactly  _ flushed  _ with cash, Ryuji.” Akira sighed.

“All covered, here’s the cash for mine!” Ryuji grinned, pressing some yen into Akira’s palm. “I’ll wait outside. Pick me up something good~!”

  
  


◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira’s eyes scanned over the selection of mock firearms, making special note of a few. In the end, Akira had selected 3 model guns, a tommy gun for Ann, an automatic pistol for himself, and a shotgun for Ryuji.

“Oh. Somethin else you should know.” The manager added. “I don’t buy these guns off anyone. I don’t mess with stuff that is already pre-modified. All I’ll say.”

Akira didn’t exactly know what he meant, but he decided to go with it. “Right. Well, pleasure doing business with you.” Akira stated, sliding out of the door and back into the back alley.

  
  


◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Boss, did you hear?” A customer in an unflattering outfit spoke upon Akira’s entrance. “That guy in the subway case, he was acting really weird in his court hearing, apparently!”

“You talking about those, mental whatevers that the news is going on about?” Sojiro mumbled, leaning against his wall of coffee grounds.

“I heard they completely alter your personality.” The customer explained. “Apparently the driver could barely speak.”

“Sounds like he had a seizure.” Sojiro rolled his eyes. “Only an idiot’d believe a story like that.” He noticed Akira standing there. “Oh, and we’re closing soon.”

The customer huffed. “How rude. This is why you don’t get many customers. You’re coffee isn’t that bad, honestly. It’s just your everything else that’s ruining your buisness.”

“I said we’re closing.” Sojiro stated, which made the customer trot off fairly quickly. He sighed. “What are you doing ust standing there?”

“Buisness doing well?” Akira asked.

“Doesn’t concern you.” Sojiro huffed, sitting down. “As lnog as the shop doesn’t fail, I’m not gonna wear any fake smile. I’m just not like that.”

“That’s a big if, boss.” Akira frowned. “What if it  _ does  _ fail?”

“It’s not gonna. As long as Sojiro Sakura’s here, the world leaves me be.” He sighed, reclining as much as he could in his bar stool. “It’s my own personal hideaway. I’d be kinda screwed if LeBlanc went under, but I guess you would be too. I wouldn’t be  _ against  _ having an extra set of hands.”

“Depends on how much your hourly rate is…” Akira started.

“Not a chance in hell.” Sojiro smirked, rounding the bar. “I’m leaving now, don’t go causing any trouble.” Akira nodded, walking upstairs.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

  
  


Ann💖💖💖: hey!! How’d the shopping trip go???

Capt.Kidd!!!: totally awesome!!!

Maximum e-boy: it went fine

Capt.Kidd!!!: akira totally owned, he got us all some new guns

Ann💖💖💖: great!    
Ann💖💖💖: it….might not be the time, but I have some news

Maximum e-boy: what abouts?

Ann💖💖💖: I went to see Shiho at the hospital, right?

Capt.Kidd!!!: yeah, andddddd

Ann💖💖💖: she’s stable, at least.

Ann💖💖💖: they don’t know when she’ll wake up, though…

Capt.Kidd!!!: that’s scary….

Maximum e-boy: at least she’s alive, right?

Ann💖💖💖: yeah.

Ann💖💖💖: I know she’ll be okay. She has to be okay

Ann💖💖💖: This won’t kill her. She’ll get better. She always has.

Ann💖💖💖: But…. I’ll never forgive Kamoshida. I’m done making excuses for that asswipe. He’s going to pay, no matter what.

Capt.Kidd!!!: FUCK YEAH ann!!!!!

Ann💖💖💖: Are we gonna go to the palace tomorrow? I  _ really  _ wanna take that asshole out.

Maximum e-boy: i’m free if you two are

Capt.Kidd!!!: It’s a plan then!!!!

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, Akira!” Morgana said, once Akira had placed his phone down.

“What?” He asked. “Don’t you always just tell me to go to sleep?” He chuckled.

“Hey! I resent that!” Morgana huffed, crawling over to Akira. “No, I’m gonna teach you to make infiltration tools, clean off that desk.” Morgana insisted, jabbing a paw at a desk covered with a dust sheet in the corner of the room.

“Thank god, I’ve been meaning to take care of that thing for days,” Akira exhaled, stretching his fingers and getting to work.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Wow…” Morgana gaped. “You destroyed that thing.”

“It was just a lot of dust,” Akira huffed, placing the last cardboard box on the floor and breaking it down. “No big deal.”

“But! We can totally make lockpicks now!” Morgana smiled.

“Isn’t that..incredibly suspicious?” Akira asked.

“Don’t worry about it! Not like anyone is gonna  _ catch  _ you doing it.” Morgana assured.

“That’s not  _ entirely  _ reassuring, Morgana.”


	7. Keeper of Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Referenced Sexual Assault, Kamoshida being a piece of shit

**April 18th, 2019**

“Good morning. C’mon! Hurry up and get to class!” Suguru Kamoshida said as Akira entered the school gate. He turned to him, catching his eye, stopping Akira dead in his tracks. “Good morning.” He said, with no trace of his previous, good natured tone.

“Good morning.” Akira responded, refusing to show any emotion on his face.

“Trying to suck up to me now? It won’t do you any good once you’re expelled, kid.” Kamoshida grinned.

“Oh, no.” Akira said. “If you put a gun to my head and threatened my family I wouldn’t suck up to you.” He smiled, pushing past Kamoshida and into the school.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“There’s something I’d like to ask you.” Ms. Kawakami asked once the homeroom period had ended, dragging Akira into the hallway. “It won’t take long.” But, just as she had stopped speaking, the door next to her opened. Three people walked out. A man in a suit, and...a red haired girl with a red ribbon in her hair. The very same girl Akira had met on the train a few days back.

“Ah! I see you’re already getting on top of the problem I mentioned, Ms. Kawakami! Thank you so much for the support.” Kamoshida grinned.

“Thank you again!” The red haired girl smiled,waving to Akira.

“Oh, you know this guy, Yoshizawa?” Kamoshida asked.

“Hmm? Oh, yes! He lent me a helping hand on the train a few days ago.” Yoshizawa smiled.

“Well, I reccomend you steer clear of people like him if you have any consideration for your future.” Kamoshida hissed, closing his eyes dissappointedly. “Remember the discussion we just had?” He asked, like he was talking to a dog. “There are a number of students in this school you shouldn’t get involved with.” He leaned forward slightly, as if to lower himself down to her level. “This guy’s at the top of the list.”

Yoshizawa made a noise of surprise. “Oh, so the...delinquent transfer student is...him?”

Kawakami, who had been shifting uncomfortably for the entire conversation cut in. “Sorry to interrupt, but I need to use the guidance office.”

“By all means, pardon me!” Kamoshida said. “We should be going too--we wouldn’t want to get in the way of guiding a delinquent like him, right Yoshizawa?”

“R-Right.” Kamoshida and the other man left, leaving Yoshizawa trailing behind. “P-Please excuse us, senpai.” She muttered, walking past him, with eyes downcast, as if she was embarrassed to look at Akira. She bowed, and was on her way.

Once the three of them were down the hall, Kawakami continued. “After you.” She said, motioning to the guidance office.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright. I’m gonna get straight to the point.” Kawakami stated bluntly once the two of them were seated. “Did something happen to you and Mr. Kamoshida?”

“Not at all.” Akira lied. “Why do you ask?”

“Well, there was that little...exchange just now, but that’s not all.” Kawakami said, leaning forward in her seat. “He gave me a brief lecture about…’problem students’ and your name came up. Something about the dangers of a lack of supervision…” Kawakami sighed. “I don’t mean to pry into your life, kid, but make sure you don’t go around causing trouble, okay?”

Akira nodded.

“Oh, one more thing,” she continued. “That girl, Yoshizawa, you didn’t...make a pass at her, did you?”

“Of course not.” Akira insisted, wondering what he did wrong to make him seem like the type of guy who was interested in women.

“All right. Good.” Kawakami relaxed into her seat, rolling one shoulder. “Mr. Kamoshida was a really close eye on you. Apparently, you’ve been messing around with Sakamato-kun. And you seem acquainted with Yoshizawa-san as well. Apparently there have even been rumors of you and Okumura-san hanging out on the roof after school, even.” Kawakami mentioned. “Sorry, I’m rambling. That’s all I wanted to discuss. You’re free to go to next bell.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: did you guys see kamoshida this morning?????

Capt.Kidd!!!: he was just lookin at me with this shit eatin grin on his face!!! Made me sick

Maximum e-boy: same here. I told him id never respect him and he tattled on me to kawakami

Ann💖💖💖: omg are you good???

Maximum e-boy: i just got out of a lecture from her it was nbd

Ann💖💖💖: be careful!!!!!

Ann💖💖💖: but seriously thats totally annoying...he’s prolly just mocking you two

Maximum e-boy: honestly seeming him being a total prick has got me even more rad for this

Capt.Kidd!!!: FUCK YEAH MAN!!!!

Ann💖💖💖: Great! We’re still on for infiltrating today, right?

Maximum e-boy: yup

Capt.Kidd!!!: YEAH!!!

Ann💖💖💖: awesome! I promise I won’t get as burned out as last time!

Capt.Kidd!!!: Hey akira the board meetins on may 2nd, right??

Capt.Kidd!!!: that just means we gotta steal that fuckers heart before then!

Maximum e-boy: im ready when you are. Think we can knock the whole thing out in one day?

Ann💖💖💖: i wouldnt get ahead of myself now…

Capt.Kidd!!!: AIGHT BET

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright. Our time limit is May 2nd, everyone!” Morgana meowed once all of them were up on the roof, Akira munching on one of Haru’s vegetables. Her radish was not half bad, honestly.

“No problem. We just gotta go into his palace and steal the treasure, then we’re home free.” Ann stated.

“But uh, what even is a treasure? I wanna know more deets before we do any thievin’.” Ryuji insisted.

“Yeah...what are we stealing, Morgana?” Akira asked.

“A Treasure is the physical form of the palace ruler’s distorted desires.” Morgana stated.

“Uh….speak real words, please.” Ryuji added.

“A treasure’s like...the core of the palace. The heart. If we steal it, then the whole palace comes crumbling down! ….I think.” Morgana explained.

“You….think.” Akira responded.

“What even is it?” Ryuji asked.

“Dunno. I’ve never gone looking for it. I was always locked up in his cells….” Morgana huffed.

“Where can we find it, then?” Ann asked.

“No way of knowing until we go in there and find out. We’ll have to do some exploring.” Morgana explained. “But it’s probably locked up somewhere, in the depths of his palace.”

“Great. Bottom line, we just gotta find the treasure.” Ryuji stated. “Got it. Let’s go!”

“Alright. Today, our objective is to find the treasure’s location somewhere within Kamoshida’s palace. Let’s roll out!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ann, how come your outfit is so cool?” Ryuji asked once they were situated on the drawbridge to Kamoshida’s palace.

“I don’t know! I just...got lucky?” She shrugged. “And don’t ask like your biker pirate get up isn’t cool, Ryuji.”

“Actually, Ann, we use codenames.” Akira said.

“Really?” Ann asked. “That’s...really cool, actually. I want one!” She insisted.

“Well, I’m Joker,” Akira started.

“I’m Mona.” Morgana added.

“And I’m Skull!” Ryuji finished. “Hmmm...what kinda code name would work for her?”

“Maybe...cat lady!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Absolutely not.” Ann sighed.

“Uh….dancer?” Ryuji tried.

“Makes me sound like a video game character, next!” Ann laughed.

“Cat...woman?”

“Isn’t that copywritten?” Ann sighed. “Fine, I guess I’ll just pick my own!” Ann sighed, putting a finger on her chin. “How about...Panther!”

“Panther! I like it!” Morgana grinned. “Elegant and stylish! Just like a real Phantom Thief!”

“Alright, now that that’s done with, let’s head in!” Morgana affirmed, as the 4 started towards the door, just as a sharp tinge of cold pain shot through his head.

He turned to the right, to see a jail door sittingon the wall. There, standing next to it, was Justine.

“Ahem. My master would like a word with you.” She spoke, leaning against the concrete, spinning her clipboard in her hands.

“...Now?” Akira asked.

“I’m afraid you misunderstand.” Justine added. “You don’t really have a choice, inmate.”

Justine opened the door, gesturing for Akira to walk in. He stumbled into the door, awaking inside the Velvet Room.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

He shot awake, sliding off his jailbed. “The prisoner Akira Kurusu has returned!” Caroline shouted, as Akira held himself up on the jail bars.

“ **Well done. It seems you have remembered my words.”** Igor spoke. “ **You are truly make it worth rehabilitating you, Trickster.”**

“Sorry to remind you, but I never asked for rehabilitation.” Akira mumbled.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN, INMATE!” Caroline spat.

Igor chuckled. “ **I am not attempting to withhold information from you. The essence of your rehabilitation that you must complete will be explained in due time.”** Igor gestured with his hand. “ **Once you encounter allies who share your ideals and aesthetics and discover your place in reality...only then will I reveal all you need to know. At the rate you progress now, that day is surely on the horizon.Today, I wish to introduce you to the aid we are providing.”**

“What do you mean?” Akira asked.

“ **Due to your potential you hold, the power of the Wild Card, you can hold more than one persona within your soul. This power holds infinite possibilities. We will assist you in nurturing the potential that grows within you. To that end… we must execute your Personas.”**

Akira gasped.

Igor laughed deeply. “ **Do not be alarmed, Trickster. Personas are personalities that exist deep within you. An execution cannot tether a bond that defines your very being. Discarding your old masks is necessary in order to rebirth them as new ones.”** Igor snapped his fingers, as two Guillotines marked with the Velvet Room’s seal appeared behind him.  **“Discarding your old self, you can give way to a new one. We call this process ‘execution’. Think of it as a fusion of your personas, if it puts you at ease. Please. Select two Personas you wish to fuse, dear Trickster.”**

Akira shakily manifested two personas he had negotiated with, Pixie and Jack-o’-lantern.

“ **Are you sure you want to execute these personas?”** Igor spoke.

Akira nodded shakily.

“ **My, my...how twisted.”** Igor laughed, as Caroline and Justine smiled, throwing a velvet blue tarp over the personas bodies, forcing them into the guillotines. Satisfied grins spread across Justine and Caroline’s faces, as they each took their place at the sides of the guillotines, raising up the blades, before cutting the chain entirely, killing the two personas. A thick, blue spirit raised from the corpses, manifesting a new persona. A red skinned man with a big head. A red blade emerged from his lower body.

“ _ I am Incubus!”  _ The persona squeaked.  _ “I’ll be your mask now, so let’s PARTY!”  _ The Persona disappeared into shadow, leaving the twins to snap their fingers, the guillotines disappearing.

**“How impressive…”** Igor spoke with reverence.  **“A stronger Persona has arisen from the body and blood of the old. It shall be your new strength.”**

“That makes very little sense.” Akira sighed.

“Shut it, Inmate! You’ll end up dead if you don’t master it!” Caroline spat.

“ **Gather your personas. Bring them here. Gather a great many, execute them, and continue to give birth to even stronger personas. Developing the powers as such will play an invaluable role in your stand against the Ruin.”**

“So that your rehabilitation goes well, we have a variety of rituals to choose from in regard to your executions.” Justine spoke.

“And if you really put your back into it, our master  _ might  _ consider giving you some new rituals!” Caroline responded. “Cry tears of joy, inmate!”

**“Your heart is steadily gaining the strength of rebellion. It seems your rehabilitation is proceeding smoothly. A joyous fact, indeed…”** Igor smiled.  **“In anticipation of this, I have prepared for you a gift. I hope that you shall accept it.”**

Akira felt deep...understanding within his mind. As if he had gained a new clarity to knowledge he didn’t even realize.

**“That is the gift of a thief. It is called the Third Eye. It gains you a sixth sense to reveal the secrets hidden in the darkness. It is yours now. May you continue devoting yourself to rehabilitation with all your mind, body, and soul.”** Igor grinned, not that he never stopped.

“Now then.” Justine stated. “If you have any requests, we will heed them. But do not get so comfortable. You are still an inmate. Do not forget your place.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Something wrong?” Morgana asked, once he had returned to reality. “You were just standing around.”

Akira, stunned at how apparently to his friends, he was just standing there, lifelessly. “Yeah. Let’s get on with the infiltration.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Kamoshida’s palace still held a horrible sense of...wrongness within it. A feeling that exude a disgusting sense of self righteousness. It made Akira sick, to be honest.

Regardless, the set of 4 thieves worked their way through the few side-rooms near their infiltration point, to the storage room just past where Ann awakened her Persona. They’d need to reach the first safe room they discovered, then it was uncharted territory.

“There’s shadows ahead, Joker.” Ann whispered. “Are we fighting them? W-JOKER!” Though Joker had already latched onto a shadow, initiating a fight with a few Pixies. The element of surprise allowed him to quickly demolish a pixie with his dagger.

“Mona! Shot the one on the far right down!” Joker called.

“On it!” He responded, putting a ball into his slingshot and shooting it down, finishing it off with a slice from his scimitar.

“I got that one! DANCE, CARMEN!” Ann exclaimed, snapping her fingers as her persona released a burst of flame at the shadow, burning it to ash. Unfortunately, the previous altercation had alerted the other shadows to their presence.

Three Jack-O’-Lanterns shot balls of fire at the thieves, of which Joker easily side-stepped. He spun his pistol in his hand, aiming it at the shadows, cocking his gun and shooting two of the three shadows to the ground.

He skidded to a stop after striking a dramatic pose, just to be slammed with a ball of fire, knocking to the ground. “JOKER!” Morgana exclaimed. He threw himself at Akira, casting Dia to heal him. “Panther, you got the last one?”

“PRETTY PREOCCUPIED!” She shouted, dealing with another few shadows.

“I’M ON IT!” Ryuji shouted, cocking his shiny new shotgun and unloading it into the shadow, ripping it to pieces.

Ann, meanwhile, had been parrying kicks and slaps from a pair of Mandrakes who seemed very intent on killing her. “COULD USE SOME HELP!” She shouted, striking one of them only to be kicked in the leg.

“Got your back!” Akira shouted, shooting a mandrake in the head, knocking it off it’s balance. Without missing a beat, Ann wrapped her whip around the first one’s neck, using it as a bludgeoning weapon to kill the other.

Akira sighed, rolling her neck. “Alright, let’s keep going.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Through the next door sat the Safe Room they had stopped at last time, though another Shadow paced the hallway with reverence. Akira leapt onto the guard’s shoulders, kicking the guard to the floor as three Jack-O’-Lanterns appeared. Akira easily dispatched one, just as Morgana rolled away from a ball of fire, pulling out his shotgun, launching his balls at the shadow, killing it. Meanwhile, Ann and Ryuji stood shoulder to shoulder, Ann taking her whip and slamming the shadow against the ground. Ryuji followed up, crushing the thing with his bat.

“That was easy enough.” Ann smiled. “So, it’s uncharted territory up ahead, right?”

“Yup. Keep on your guard, everyone.” Akira nodded.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The next room was a dining hall, with white, spackled walls barely hiding the bricks that made up the walls. Several shadows patrolled some long tables covered in food that honestly made Akira’s stomach grumble.

“Come on,” Akira whispered, ducking behind a column with the others, eyeing the two shadows. “Morgana, Ryuji, take out the one futher into the room. Me and Ann will take the closer one.” He ordered.

“Got it. On your signal, Joker.” Ryuji whispered.

“We never agreed on a signal!” Ann hissed.

“Why’d you bring up a signal, Skull?!” Morgana mumbled.

“I don’t know, Mona! It just sounded like the right thing to do!” Ryuji shot back.

“Alright, just go, okay? Just go!” Akira hissed, the thieves splitting into pairs to carry out their strategy.

Ann and Akira hid behind a barrel, before Akira whistled. “Hey!” He waved, attracting the shadow’s attention.

“INTRUDERS!” The shadow shouted. “I’ll kill-” He began, before Ann wrapped her whip around his neck, removing his mask and forcing him to manifest into a pair of Mandrakes.

“COME TO ME, ARSENE!” Akira shouted, manifesting his persona. He snapped his fingers, his persona unleashing a shot of accursed flame, killing one of the shadows.

The other Mandrake had turned it’s attention on Ann. It leaped at her, delivering a kick that dodged by leaning backwards. She grabbed it’s leg with her clawed glove, throwing it against the table. The Shadow, barely living, stumbled to it’s feet. It reared back, launching a diving kick at Akira, hitting him square in the stomach. 

Akira grumbled, rolling away from the Mandrake and taking out his pistol. He aimed at Mandrake's head and took it out with a single shot.

“Mona, Skull!” Ann called. “How are you handling the shadows?!”

“ZORRO! SHOW YOUR MIGHT!” Morgana called, wind whipping into a Jack-o-lantern, as it shattered against the wall.

“We’re good!” Ryuji called.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The next hallway held a single shadow, pacing back and forth.

“Hmmm...Joker, I wanna test a new technique.” Morgana explained.

“A new technique? What about?” Joker asked.

“Start a fight first, then I’ll explain.” Joker shrugged, leaping onto the shadow’s back, ripping off it’s mask and sending it flying onto the floor. It manifested into a set of four shadows. A Bicorn, a pixie, a Mandrake, and a Jack-O’-Lantern.

“Alright, follow my lead. Watch closely!” Morgana shouted. “ZORRO!” He called, summoning his persona and destroying the Jack-O’-Lantern with a gust of wind. “I just hit it’s weakness! Well, I think I can pass that power onto another member of our infiltration party!” Morgana ran up to Akira, raising a paw for a high-five. “Comin’ in! Catch the baton, Joker!” He jumped up so his small body could match Akira’s height, slapping his paw in for a baton pass.

Surprisingly, Akira felt invigorated, a fire envloping his body.

“Woah, that actually worked?!” Ryuji shouted. “Sweet!”

“Let’s work this into our strategy, okay? For now, let’s focus on these losers!” Ann grinned, takng a fighting stance.

The Pixie came flying at him, lighting forming around it. Joker, thinking on his feet, whipped out his gun, shooting the pixie to the ground (Pixie’s aren’t the best against bullets). “Panther!” Akira shouted, sliding at her as she fought with the Mandrake. He raised up his hand, getting a drive-by high five, before going to assist Ryuji with the Bicorn.

Ann smirked, removing her mask. “Persona!” She called, snapping her fingers as Carmen unleashed a ball of fire at the plant monster, burning it’s legs into dust. “COMIN’ IN, SKULL!” She shouted, ducking under the Bicorn’s lunging horns and slapping Ryuji’s hand, transferring the power.

“CAPTAINNNNN KIDD!” He screamed, lightning bursting forth from Captain Kidd’s cannon, shocking the Bicorn to its feet.

“All together now!” Akira shouted. “ALL OUT ATTACK!” The thieves converged upon their foes, decimating them in a flurry of blades and gunfire.

Breathing heavily, Morgana smiled affirmingly. “Great teamwork, everyone! I knew you all could do it! Let’s keep going.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira pushed through the door, only to be greeted by a grand spiral staircase decorated by now rusted golden handles, and a red velvet carpet now torn to shreds.

“Creepy…” Ann sighed. “Hopefully it’s safe to--” a chunk of marble crumbled from the staircase. “--walk on…”   
Joker’s eyes scanned the staircase, looking for an alternate route to climb upwards. His eyes were caught on a broken piece of railing a story up. He thought for a moment. “Mona, get on my shoulder.”

“Huh?” Morgana laughed. “What do you mean?”

“I have a plan.” Morgana did as instructed, climbing onto Joker’s shoulder, just as he unleashed his grappling hook onto the piece of railing, the head wrapping around the metal, barely enough to hold both him and Morgana.

“Oh….smart!” Ann said, grabbing onto Ryuji’s waist and repeating the action with her whip, bringing them up too.

“Damn, Ann! How strong  _ are  _ you?” Ryuji asked in awe. “I’m at least 149 pounds…”

“Model regiment.” Ann explained. “I’d...imagine the metaverse didn’t hurt.”

“Guys, quiet!” Morgana insisted, hugging the wall immediately after the staircase. It led down a well carpeted green hallway, where a shadow patrolled.

“What’s up, Mona?” Ann asked, taking cover behind the wall.

“We don’t have a good vantage point to ambush this one.” Morgana sighed. “But a head on fight would be suicide…”

Akira’s eyes scanned the hallway. After a minute, he smirked. “I got this.”

“Huh? What’re you schemin’, Joker?” Ryuji asked.

“Don’t worry. Just follow my lead.” Akira grinned. He quickly dashed behind a bookcase in the hallway, taking cover behind various chairs and columns. Then, rolling forward, Akira slid underneath the shadow, and kicked the mask off of it’s face. “MONA!” He shouted, as Morgana leapt into action

“ZORRO, SHOW YOUR MIGHT!” He shouted, latching onto one of the shadows, throwing it back at his Persona, who followed up with a bolt of wind from it’s sword, decimating the shadow. Morgana landed from his attack, just in time for another shadow to ram him against the wall.

“MONA!” Ryuji shouted. “ALL RIGHT, EAT THIS!” He screamed, summoning his persona. He made a fist, summoning chains of lightning. The energy surged around his bat, powering up a swift strike to the shadow, pushing it off of Morgana. “PANTHER!” He shouted, dashing towards her and high fiving her.

Ann grinned. “TIME’S UP!” She aimed her tommy gun at the shadows. “Goodnight!” The shadows couldn’t even get a word out before Ann unloaded her gun into them, removing both within seconds.

“Damn, that worked out!” Ryuji exclaimed. “Nice moves, Joker!” He threw an arm around his shoulder, taking a deep breath.

“Was there ever any doubt?” Joker hautily stated.

“You  _ did  _ do a weird flip kick, Joker.” Ann laughed.

“Hey! I resent that!” Akira fired back.

“Come on, let’s keep moving!” Morgana insisted.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

After taking down another shadow further down the hallway, the thieves rounded a corner, pushing open the next door.

“Woah…” Ryuji gaped. “What the hell is this?”

The room was indeed strange. A grand...meeting hall? Whatever it was, the center of the room was blocked off by a wall of iron bars and marble pillars, most likely to keep anyone from taking...what was that in the middle of the room?

“If Kamoshida’s putting this much effort into protecting something, it’s gotta be important.” Morgana reasoned.

“Right. So we just gotta...figure out the puzzle.” Ann stated, eyes looking around the room. “Hey, what about those...goat...lever...things?”

Akira followed her finger, spotting a pair of chain levers attached to fake goat heads. “Hmm.” Akira focused on the levers. His mind emptied itself, making sure to only recognize those levers. He compelled himself to  _ know  _ those levers. To know everything about them.

His mind went blank. Except for a streak of bright, neon blue. A neon blue that started from the door hehad just entered. A neon blue that touched the leftmost lever. A neon blue that trailed past the lever, around the caged room, to another lever. “I’ve got it.” Akira stated, his mind snapping back to reality.

“What the hell was that?” Ryuji asked. “You kinda. Zoned out there.”

Akira blushed. “I was thinking, okay?”

“Thinking about what? How bad you want to sleep?” Ann joked.

“Ugh, let’s just, solve the damn puzzle.” Akira retraced the steps he plotted out in his mind, following the trail of blue to the first lever he remembered. He pulled it. Then, he followed the trail around the caged walls, to the second set of goat levers. He pulled the leftmost one. And just like that, the caged walls opened.

“Whoa, you were right?!” Ryuji said, his voice aghast with surprise.

“I expect nothing less from Joker!” Morgana laughed. Akira stepped into the center room, and to whatever Kamoshida had been hiding.

On a small oak table, was a map.

“What the hell?” Ryuji asked. “He had an old map locked up in here? Seems like a real waste of real estate…”

“Ryuji, it’s a map of the  _ palace _ !” Morgana sighed.

“Oh shit, really?!” Ryuji said, now brimming with excitement.

“Now we can at least know where we’re going.” Ann sighed. “That’s a relief.” Ann rolled her shoulder. “Hey, could we use this to find the treasure, even?”

Morgana quickly sifted through the maps found on the table, but deflated with disappointment. “No, looks like this isn’t all the maps. We’ll have to keep looking for other parts.”

“Well, it’s better than nothing, right? Let’s just keep checking everything we find.” Ryuji added.

“Right. We have an enemy directly south of here, so be on your guard everyone.” Akira stated, before pushing open the southern door and starting off.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hmm…” Ann sighed, after killing the patrol shadow through the next hallway.

“What’s up?” Akira asked, stretching his leg. “You need to take a break? There should be a safe room close by.”

“No, it’s just,” She made a noise of confusion, looking at her gloved hand. “It feels...good. Using my persona. Killing shadows. But...our end goal is to take down Kamoshida.”

“Yeah, so what’s bothering you?” Ryuji added.

“I’ve always been like this,” Ann laughed. “Not having tangible results right away drives me crazy.”

“I get that.” Morgana interjected. “Feels like we aren’t doing anything, even though we’re clearly making progress.”

“Yeah! It just.” Ann made a noise of frustration. “It irks me, you know?”

“Well,” Akira put a hand on her shoulder. “We got your back, as long as you have ours.” He smiled. “We’re phantom thieves. We gotta see this thing through to the end.”

“Right. The sooner we find the treasure, the sooner Kamoshida is gone.” She nodded. “Alright, let’s move on.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The next door lead into the balcony above the entrance hall. “Huh? We’re just back where we started?” Ryuji asked.

“There should be more paths, according to the map. Let’s try turning left.” Akira said, reading the map. Unfortunately, the map failed to note down one detail.

“Ugh, more bars?!” Ryuji groaned, at the blocked path forward.

“And the lever thingy we need to pull is on the other side!” Ann added.

“We’ll just need to find another path.” Morgana reassured. “We’re phantom thieves. We gotta make do.” Akira nodded. He began searching the balcony, before seeing a bookcase at the far end, to the right of where they entered.

“Huh? What’s up, Joker?” Ann asked, following his eyes. “Oh. That’s up.”

Indeed, the bookcase was the perfect stepping stone to climb up the wall, and reach the scaffolding and chandeliers hung above the entrance hall. Akira climbed first, before offering a hand to Ryuji, who got up just fine. Followed by Ann, and finally Morgana.

“Quick thinking, Joker,” Morgana said.

“God, we better not fall,” Ryuji groaned, as Akira stepped onto the first chandelier.

“Don’t say that, now I’m scared!” Akira hissed back.

“Just don’t think about it! Then you won’t fall!” Ann added. “Perfect system.”

“Well now I’m thinking about it,  _ Panther!”  _ Akira spat. “I’ve decided I hate being a phantom thief. Operation’s over, everyone go home!”

“Can you be petty a little quieter! The guards might hear!” Morgana grumbled, dashing between Ryuji and Ann to get around the chandelier.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Luckily, the entrance hall was constructed symmetrically, allowing them to slink down to the right side of the balcony, where there was a door that thoroughly  _ wasn’t  _ covered in bars. In fact, it was already open.

“This room’s weird…” Ann said. “Just...a bunch of chairs?”

“You say that as if Kamoshida isn’t the most mentally unstable man we’ve ever met, Ann.” Akira added.   
“Guys!” Morgana exclaimed.

“Still, who just fills a room with chairs?” Ryuji cut in.

“Guys!” Morgana said, a little more force than last time.

“Kamoshida, apparently.” Akira finished.

“Guys!” Morgana shouted. “Safe room!” Morgana shouted, gesturing to a set of ornate doors that seemed to wobble with the cognition.

“Oh, awesome.” Akira grinned, pushing open the doors.

“How am  _ I  _ the smart one on this team?” Morgana asked, letting out a long suffering sigh.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm” Ryuji sighed, sinking int one of the chairs in Kamoshida’s safe room.

“What’re you thinking about?” Morgana asked.

“Math homework.” Ryuji grumbled.

“Why that? We’re literally in another dimension.” Ann asked, pushing her mask onto her forehead and leaning onto her palm.

“It’s making me anxious! Ms. Usami is gonna ask me like, ‘Sakamoto-kun what’s the circumference of an octagon and say it in french or it's wrong!’ or some shit!” Ryuji grumbled.

Ann stared into space for a solid minute. “What’s an octagon again?”

“I…” Ryuji paused. “Doesn’t octo mean 8? Or. 6? I don’t effin’ know, man.”

“I'm 80% sure it’s 8.” Ann mumbled.

“I think an octagon…can be 6. Sometimes.” Ryuji responded.

“That’s a hexagon, Skull.” Morgana gaped.

“So! How long of a break do you two wanna take?” Akira smiled, sitting down in a chair and pushing his mask onto his forehead. “Because it seems like you need one.”

“HEY!” Both of them shouted simultaneously.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“I can’t help but feel the shadows are mocking me now…” Morgana grumbled at the next pair of shadows halfway through the next set of hallways. The two shadows (Caith Siths) were cats in musketeer outfits, wielding swords.

“I thought you weren’t a cat, Mona.” Joker quipped, ducking under the shadow’s sword strike and swiftly punching it in the face.

“CARMEN!” Ann shouted, swarming one of the shadows with fire. The shadow seemed to burn, cinders flaking off it’s body, though it managed to stay standing. “It’s burned!”

“Heh! Time for my Persona!” Morgana added. “TAKE EM OUT, ZORRO!” Wind whipped past him, finishing off the shadow Ann had weakened.

“MONA! HIT ME!” Ryuji shouted, holding up his hand for Morgana to slap. Morgana ran towards him, slapping Ryuji’s glove with his paw.

Ryuji let out a war cry, Captain Kidd manifesting and firing a cannonball into Cait Sith. Just as the shadow started to recover, Ryuji was already on him, bringing his bat down on its head, destroying the shadow.

“Easy win! They were n-” Ryuji started, before another guard appeared from behind the group.

“INTRUDERS!” It shouted, marching forward and raising it’s sword, only for Ann to wrap her whip around it’s blade, disarming it. 

“Joker!” She shouted. Akira nodded, running forward and ripping off it’s mask, revealing a shadow in the form of a woman in a red dress.

The shadow immeaditly got to work, summoning a block of ice from the ground and breaking it against Akira, who has couldn’t evade in time.

“PANTHER!” Akira called. Ann took the message, following up with a ball of fire that knocked the shadow to the ground.

“ _ W-Wait! Don’t shoot! I promise I won’t tell King Kamoshida anything!”  _ The shadow pleaded.

Akira rose to his feet, aiming his pistol at the shadow. “Sure. Lend me your power.” He stated.

“ _ Well, I don’t want to leap into a deal like that...Let’s get to know eachother first.”  _ The shadow stated. “ _ Say you meet someone you truly care about. But you can’t be with them anymore. Would you be okay with that?” _

__ Akira paused. “Even if I don’t see him ever again, I can let go.”

“ _ Sad, but true…”  _ The shadow whispered. “ _ What would you say if I wanted to leave after striking this deal?” _

__ “Fair enough. Helping us is due payment.” Akira explained.

“ _ What a kind young man...It’s funny, I--Wait, I remember now. I am not a shadow of this place. My true home is the sea of human souls! My name is Silky. I will now be your mask.” _

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Seriously? More bars?” Ryuji groaned upon the next wall of barred gates.

“That’s easy, we just need to find the goat lever things, right?” Ann stated. “There are a few next to the door, so we can just pull all of those.”

Akira, using the Third Eye, traced a faint glow to a side room, where a lever sat. Akira pulled it down, retracing his steps back to the first goat lever. With a small pull, they gained access to yet another grand dining room.

“Boy, there are an awful lot of bars in here for being… a dining room.” Ann joked.

“Yep, sure looks like it to me.” Morgana fowned, jumping on a table. “Now, according to the map…” He looked to Akira.

“There’s a path through those doors.” Akira pointed out to the west, through another dining room, to an open passage.

“Looks like Kamoshida’s making things tougher again…” Ann sighed.

“Shouldn’t be too bad.” Ryuji said. “Let’s just get it done. Joker, can you do whatever you did with the goat things?”

“On it.” Akira stated, utitlizing the Third Eye. He walked to the western most lever, pulling it down, raising the two gated bars next to him and lowering the two leading to their objective.

“That’s...annoying.” Morgana frowned, though Akira kept looking. The second room also had several goat levers. Akira followed the path leading from the first lever, to the second on the other side of the wall. He pulled it, lowering the gates they just traveled through and raising two to the north of their current room. Akira crossed over there, pulling the one goat lever past the now raised bars. All that did was undo the previous lever, trapping them in the northern room.

“...Great…” Ryuji groaned. “Are we trapped in here now?” He leaned against a bookcase at the back of the room.

“You guys see another way out?” Akira asked, eyes scanning the room. Morgana checked low to the ground, and didn’t have any luck, while Ann turned her attention to the upper back wall.

“Hey! Is that a vent shaft?” She said, pointing to a small, square hole in the wall.

“Nice find, Panther!” Morgana purred. “Think you guys can fit in there?”

“I can manage,” Ryuji said, rolling his shoulder. “I’m more worried about your big cat head.” 

“I AM NOT A CAT!!!” He hissed. “Just, get in the damn vent!” He puffed up his cheeks, waiting for the thieves to enter the vent.

Akira climbed up on the bookcase Ryuji had leaned against, lifting his body into the vent. He was never a fan of tight spaces. It was an annoyingly cramped fit, especially considering he couldnt move back since Ann was right on his tail. Within a few seconds, Akira tumbled out of the other side, escaping their trap.

“Right.” Ann said. “Where to next?”

Ryuji turned to the right. “Looks like that room has a lever. Let’s pull that.” Morgana dashed between Akira and Ryuji, running up to the goat lever, and slipping into the ring. He struggled, until Ann helped him, pulling it the rest of the way down.

Morgana, now on the floor, pouted. “I could’ve totally done it…”

“More importantly,” Akira continued. “The gates are open.”

“Awesome! Let’s get going!” Ryuji grinned, leading the other 3 through the iron bars, through the two dining rooms, and into the new path, right into the eyesight of a patrolling shadow.

“I’m on it!” Akira exclaimed. “Skull, boost me!” He ran from the back of the group, using a crouching Ryuji as a stepping stone to jump onto the shadow’s face, removing it’s mask. Three Cait Sith’s manifested, immediately descending on the thieves.

The first one slashed at Ann, launching her at one of the various tables of food in the room.

“Alright,” Ann spat, wiping at her face. “My turn.” She removed her mask, snapping her fingers and summoning her Persona. “DANCE, CARMEN!” Fire burst forth from her, sending the shadow flying into the oven at the far end of the room, killing it on impact.

The other shadows posed dramatically, doing a showy flair with their swords.

“What was that for?” Ryuji asked, guarding with his bat as the shadow ran at him. It jumped, bringing the sword down on his bat. Ryuji pushed forward, knocking the shadow off it’s balance.

“They’ve raised their attack! Watch out, everyone!” Morgana warned, rolling away from the other shadow’s assault. He took out his slingshot, notching a ball. He released it, the ball stunning a shadow. Ryuji took care of it with a quick smack from his bat.

The third and final shadow weaved past some gun fire from Akira, sneaking under Ryuji’s legs, launching itself at Ann. She smirked, back flipping as the shadow lost it’s footing, it’s target gone. There, Ann landed directly on top of the shadow, crushing it, before whipping out her gun and finishing it off.

“Damn, Panther!” Ryuji shouted. “You kicked ass?”

“And? What else would you expect?” She huffed. “Let’s keeping going, we still gotta cover a lot more ground.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Quickly dispatching the shadows in the next room with Silky, Akira turned his attention to a door directly in front of him. He slammed his arm against it, moving to open it, only for it to hold fast. 

“The hell? It ain’t openin!” Ryuji shouted. “Don’t we have to go through here?”

“Wait…” Morgana climbed up Ryuji, perching on his head. “I can hear a faint breeze blowing in from somewhere… There might be an alternate route!”

Akira checked the map. “There. There’s...another passage to the left. Might be higher up?”

“Another vent shaft? How much clean air does Kamoshida need?” Ann groaned.

Ryuji raised himself up on some barrels, using them as a stepping stone to get onto the two bookshelves pressed against the wall. “Yup! We got a vent.”

After a small amount of time spent climbing through vents, the thieves emerged onto a bookcase in another roo. There stood a shadow guarding a treasure chest.

“A treasure chest!” Morgana whispered. “Let’s take whatever’s in there!”

“Uh, you’re ignoring the giant guard shadow, Mona.” Ann quipped.

“W-We can take that out, right, Joker?” Morgana asked. “We  _ gotta  _ get that treasure!”

“Fine, fine.” Joker pretended to act exhausted, leaping onto the shadow’s back and removing it’s mask.

Despite being an isolated shadow, it wasn’t anything special, it’s true form only a Jack-O-Lantern that Ryuji quickly crushed with his bat.

“NOW! Let’s get at that treasure!” Morgana mewled, leaping over Ryuji and opening the chest. “Awesome!” He smiled, revealing a large crystal volleyball. “I wonder how much this baby will sell for!”

“But, that won’t  _ actually  _ be diamond outside of the metaverse--” Ann started, though Akira placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Let him have this, Panther.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Another broken staircase?” Ryuji groaned,upon entering a grand spiral staircase broken down, nigh un-climbable.

“Should we do what we did last time? Use my whip and Joker’s grappling hook?” Ann suggested, messing with her hair.

“We should be careful. There might be shadows patrolling here, or the ground could break.” Morgana said. “Be careful, Joker.”

“On it.” Joker said, searching the room, before spotting a handle. He launched his grappling hook, landing on the small, cracked landing. Ann and the others following him soon after.

“Alright, now all we have to do i-” Morgana started before a shadow spotted them.

“INTRUDERS!” It shouted, starting to run down the staircase.

“SHIT! What do we do?!” Ryuji shouted, before Akira wrapped an arm around him, launching his grappling hook to the opposing wall, and swinging upwards, firing rapidly onto the shadow below, as Ann (with Morgana in tow), launched off of the shadow to Akira’s current location.

Akira took out his map. “Okay, from here, we just need to go up a level, and go through the next hallway.”

“Careful, I can sense a shadow there. It’s...weird, from what I can tell!” Morgana cautioned, as the group moved up another level of stairs, moving to the hallway entrance.

There stood a shadow guarding the door (conveinetly, the one they needed to get through). It looked the same as the others, aside from a flaming red aura surrounding it’s body.

“Yo, that guy looks like bad news…” Ryuji stated.

“He does look pretty tough...Is there another way around?” Morgana asked.

“No,” Akira groaned. “We’ll have to fight it.” Akira rolled behind a decoration, before jumping on the shadow’s back, ripping off it’s mask. The resulting shadow was a man carrying a golden trident on the back of a red horse.

“SILKY!” Akira called, summoning his persona and firing a bolt of ice into it’s side. The shadow stopped itself from being pushed too far away by sticking it’s trident into the carpeting, before pulling it back out. “PANTHER!” He shouted, falling back as she approached, quickly high-fiving her.

“Let’s dance, Carmen!” Ann shouted, tearing off her mask and summoning a ball of fire that the shadow took the brunt of, but quickly shaking it off. “Damn, nothing’s stopping this thing!”

“I’m on it!” Morgana began, taking out his slingshot and firing a ball that was quickly deflected by the shadow.

“CAPTAIN KIDD!” Ryuji shouted, a bolt of electricity at the Shadow, shocking it. The shadow, enraged, charged at Ryuji, slashing at his chest with the blade of the trident, sending him flying against the wall.

“Skull!” Ann shouted, an angry scowl forming on her face. She cracked her whip, lashing the Shadoow from behind, barely dodging a bucking kick from the horse.

Joker ran towards Ryuji, sliding to a stop in front of him. He silently summoned Silky, healing Ryuji’s wounds as Morgana kept the shadow busy.

He shouted, bringing down his scimitar, only to be reflected backwards. “That’s enough!” He growled. “ZORRO!” His persona came into existence behind him, the whipping wind finally killing the shadow.

Ryuji panted fervently, rising to his feet with the others. “Fuck that guy.”

“OK!” Ann sighed. “Now we just pull that lever and get through the door, right?”

Joker pulled the lever, only for...nothing to happen. “Ah.”

“Wait, there’s a round indentation underneath… It looks like it won’t move unless we fill that.” Morgana groaned.

“So we just need a key… Great…” Ann sighed.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The first door on their right contained a small library decorated by rose petals and candle sconces.

“Ugh…” Ann groaned. “Is there anything we can even use in here?”

“How ‘bout this?” Ryuji asked, spotting a book jutting out of the bookcase on the far wall. He picked it off the shelf, checking the title on the binding. “The..Slave Book?”

“That sounds kind of important…” Morgana added. “Better take it with us, then.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Directly opposite of the room where the Slave Book was held was a Safe Room, a welcome relief for the four thieves.

“The...Slave Book…” Ryuji said, placing the hefty tome onto the Safe Room table. He opened it, only to groan loudly and slap it back closed.

“What’s in it?” Akira asked. Ryuji just slid it over to him. Akira opened it, eyes blowin wide in disgust.

“Those are our, yearbook photos.” Ann scowled. “I already knew he was awful but...wow.”

“Do guys wanna dwell on it some more?” Morgana added. “Or do you wanna take him out even quicker?”

“Mona’s right.” Ryuji spat. “Come on. Let’s steal that goddamn treasure and blow that piece of shit off the map!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Further to the left of this...hallway full of libraries, were a pair of two long rooms lined with books, and shadows.

Ann chucked a book into the back of their opponents, following up with a strike from her whip.

“Ugh!” Morgana protested. “How come Kamoshida puts all his important stuff in such cramped rooms!” He took out his shotgun, shooting down one of the shadows, only to be slashed by another shadow’s sword.

“BACK OFF!” Ann cried, throwing a ball of fire into the shadow’s torso, killing it instantly. Anther shadow, an Incubus, charged at Akira, stabbing him in the hand.

Ryuji screamed in indignance, charging at the Incubus and crushing it under his bat. He turned around, aiming at one of the shadows, but whiffing, crashing against a table with a clamor.

“ARSENE!” Akira screamed, summoning his persona and consuming the shadow in acursed flame, rolling under a bolt of lightning from the other shadow, before slashing it in half with his knife.

“And that’s that…” Morgana sighed. “We all doin’ okay?”

“I hate it here.” Ann grumbled, pushing her mask up to rub at her eyes. “Anything we can use?”

Akira trailed along the bookcase, looking for another discrepency in the book placement, like in the previous room. He came across one sitting out of order, resting on the dust covered shelf, not pushed back. “The...King Book?” Akira said, head cocked to the side.

“Open it up.” Ryuji commanded, Akira spreading it open, revealing pages upon pages upon pages of bodybuilding techniques, intercut with infographics about Kamoshida’s splendor.

“Ew. Well, I guess we should take it with us, but still.” Ann mumbled.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Aaaaaaand done!” Ryuji boasted, taking out the last of the shadows guarding the other library. “No match for me!”

“You find anything, Joker?” Ann asked, walking over and leaning on Akira’s shoulder.

“Nope. Looks like Kamoshida put more effort into this one.” Akira stated, hands sliding along the binding of the bookcase. “Nothing seems out of place…”

“Well thats annoying…” Ryuji groaned, leaning against the bookcase. “Guess we’ll just haft-AH!” Ryuji screamed, as the wall pushed back, a book spitting out of the bookcase to Akira’s feet.

“Great job, Skull!” Morgana smiled, climbing onto Akira’s shoulder to spy at the book. Akira lifted it up, investigating the cover.

“The Queen Book.” Akira said, handling the book before shoving it into his pockets. “Let’s keep moving.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ew, it’s so musty in here…” Ann groaned, throwing open a side door down the hallway. The room in question was a library much bigger than the previous rooms, bookcases wall to wall.

“A library, huh? This definitely looks fishy.” Morgana accounted, crawling in after her.

“Whaddya mean?” Ryuji asked. “Hardly the first library we’ve found.”

Morgana sighed. “Come on, it’s a dusty library inside of a mythical castle. There’s gotta be some kinda hidden mechanism in here.”

“Split up, look for inconsistencies in the bookcases, like the previous rooms.” Joker explained, as the thieves split up around the room.

“Let’s see…” Ryuji mumbled, scanning a shelf. “‘The History of Kamoshida’....’Tracing Kamoshida’s steps’, ‘Kamoshida’s Heroism’, ‘Kamoshida’s Law’? What the hell? All these books are about goddamn Kamoshida!”

“Hmmm…” Akira pondered, before producing the King book from his pocket. “Any empty spaces, Skull?”

Ryuji ran a finger along the binding of the books, before pausing at a gap. “Yeah, why?”

Akira walked over, inserting the tome into the empty space. “Any others?”

“Well, there are all sorts of books here…” Ann noted, looking at the northernmost bookshelf. “But these titles don’t make any sense.” She paused, eyes blowing wide. “Wait, this book...has Shiho’s name for a title.”

Morgana leapt to her side, sitting on the shelf. “Ume Fukushima, Aoi Nakayima, Yuka Isshi…” He read.

“Those are all girls from our school!” Ryuji shouted, marching over to check out a book too. “Shit. ‘Ann Takamaki: The Charming Doll’. Fucking hell…”

“Is...is there an empty space?” Akira asked. Ann sighed, moving Shiho’s book to the left. “Yeah. Thinking the Queen Book fits here?”

Akira handed her the book. She crammed it into the space, taking her anger out on the binding.

“There another space anywhere? We only have one book left.” Akira stated. Morgana hopped off the shelf, jumping onto a table to read the titles of the books along the left wall. “The books on this shelf seem familiar.” Morgana added.

Ryuji followed his gaze, walking over to the wall. “Hey, these’re all the names of volleyball players! All the titles are boys from our school!” 

Ann, at his side, plucked a book from the wall. “‘Yuuki Mishima: The Pitiful Mole’...” She read, before slamming it shut and placing it back on the shelf.

“‘Ryuji Sakamato: The Vulgar Ape’...Disgusting.” Morgana hissed.

“Who the hell does he think he is?!” Ryuji shouted.

“We’ll take him down. I promise.” Akira affirmed, placing the Slave Book into the space.

Right on cue, the northern wall slid to the side, opening a hidden passageway with a hidden room.

“Holy shit, it opened up?!” Ryuji shouted.

“Well done, Joker! Let’s take a look inside.” Morgana praised. Akira lead the group into the room, only for him to wish he hadn’t. The room was much like the chamber Ann was going to be executed in, including a strange set of wall shackles accompanied by red carpets, and rose petals. Barrels lined the walls, with a large portrait of Shadow Kamoshida hanging from the back wall, with polaroids of Shiho Suzui surrounding it.

“Ugh, what the hell…” Ryuji grumbled. 

“Shiho…” Ann sighed.

“Are you gonna be okay, Panther?” Akira asked.

“...Yeah.” She said, inhaling and exhaling. “If anything, I’m even more motivated. We’ll make him pay.”

“We should search this room.” Morgana said. “You guys can step out if you need to. But Kamoshida had to have been hiding something behind such an elaborate trap.”

“I’ll be okay.” Ann said. “Skull?”

“Yeah, I can manage.” He sighed.

“We’re good.” Akira stated, before turning to the left to begin searching. Meanwhile, Ryuji started shifting barrels around, while Ann and Morgana took the north half of the room.

“Is this...a medal?” Ann said, plucking a golden medal off the Kamoshida portrait.

“That size and shape...I think that’s our key!” Morgana grinned. “That indentation near the bars, it should fit perfectly with this!”

“Not only that,” Akira smiled. “I found a map.” He held a thic set of papers in the air, smirking triumphantly.

“Oh! Those are different maps than the one we already have! Let’s take it with us!” Morgana grinned. 

“Woah! We got a full map now, huh!” Ryuji grinned. “Is it gonna tell us where the treasure is now?”

“Yeah, look. It has to be right here! In the throne room!” Morgana grinned, basically frothing at the mouth. 

“That’s a pretty weird building shape…” Ann mumbled. “Is it in a tower or something?”

“Considering our current position, we’re about halfway to the treasure.” Morgana estimated.

“Hell yeah! Let’s hurry over to the Throne Room then!” Ryuji grinned. Akira pocketed the map, turning to leave the hidden room.

“INTRUDERS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” A shadow shouted as they crossed the threshold back into the library.

“Dammit! Of course they spot us now…” Morgana groaned.

“Heh. This guy’s a joke! No problem for us!” Ryuji smirked.

The shadow shed it’s armor, revealing a set of three Bicorns, the northernmost one seemingly draped in murky darkness.

“What the...That one’s mumbling to itself, but it ain’t making any moves!” Ryuji stated, hefting his bat in his hands.

“Be careful! If my assumption is correct, that one’s gonna be problematic for us.” Morgana frowned.

“I’ll just go take care of it, then!” Ryuji grinned.

“Wh- HEY! BE CAREFUL!” Morgana warned, as Ryuji charged forward, bringing his weapon down onto the enemy. It’s eyes flashed a furious red, launching Ryuji backwards, sending him skidding along the floor with a simple headbutt.

“SHIT! What the hell was that?!” He groaned, returning to his feet.

“Damn, looks like that one is strong, but only fights when attacked.” Ann guessed. “We shouldn’t attack it unless we’re sure we can take it out.”

“On it.” Akira stated, rolling forward, before springing upward off his feet, kicking the shadow’s neck before pulling out his knife, beheading it.

The darkness around the shadow seemed to twist and morph, before gathering in a ball of energy, and exploding around it, defeating the shadows on either side, and sending Akira flying backwards, slamming him into Ryuji, sending both onto the floor.

“What the...it exploded?” Ann asked, bewildered.

“Dude, get offa me!” Ryuji protested, pushing Akira to the floor.

“Not my fault it launched me into you…” Akira grumbled, rubbing his head in pain. “What was up with that?”

“I don’t know, really…” Morgana sighed. “Maybe it’s a byproduct of the palace’s warped cognition? Or a focused aspect of Kamoshida’s twisted desire? Regardless, they need a catchy name.”

“A catchy name? Really?” Ryuji groaned.

“Yeah! Like…” Morgana pondered for a moment. “Disaster shadows! Huh? Sounds snappy, doesn’t it?”

“He isn’t  _ wrong _ ,” Akira added.

“Exactly! Regardless, as long as we can manage them, it isn’t an issue!” Morgana affirmed. “Come on, let’s put this medal into that keyhole.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright!” Ryuji smiled. “So we just put the medal in there, pull the lever, and we open the door?”

“Yup.” Akira said, slotting the medal into place. The lever lowered into a more comfortable range. Akira wrapped his hand around the handle, yanking it down. As if on cue, the bars guarding the door lowered.

“Awesome!” Ann grinned. “Now we can keep going!”

“If Kamoshida put all this work in to guard it, it must lead somewhere important. Onward!” Morgana grinned, holding the door open for his fellow thieves.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ann relaxed into one of the cushioned chairs of the next Safe Room, pushing her mask onto her forehead and kicking her legs onto the table. “Hey, Mona,” She started.

Morgana perked up from the table in the center of the room. “Yeah, what’s up Panther?”

“So, you know how we, like, take our masks off to summon our Personas?” Ann asked, gesturing her taking off her mask to summon Carmen. “Why don’t you do that?”

“Ooo, yeah.” Akira asked, leaning in. “You just kinda. Hold your head.”

“Uhh...I don’t know? I never really thought about it!” Morgana said. 

“You have that little mask thing around your head, so like. Why don’t you take it off?” Ryuji added.

“Don’t ask me! My little paws can’t reach the back to untie it!” He protested.

“Aha! Paws! So you ARE a cat!” Ann shouted, jabbing a finger at him.

“UGHHH!! I cannot BELIEVE you people!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hold on, Joker!” Morgana shouted as they pushed through a set of double doors. The room they walked into was a church, with wooden pews lining down the room, flanked by large columns of dark brick. At the head of the hallway was a white marble statue of Kamoshida, a volleyball in hand. Rose petals fell down from the ceiling, trying to mask Kamoshida’s lust as romance. “This place is huge, but there are no guards? That seems suspicious…”

“But the treasure’s through here, yeah? We gotta head through here. We don’t really have a choice…” Ryuji sighed.

“We should make sure we’re ready to handle whatever’s up ahead.” Ann warned. “How about it, Joker? What should we do?”

“Let’s go.” Akira state, leading the thieves onwards. The stared down the statue, as the cognition warped. The dark brick replacing with linoleum and white cinderblocks. The statue and pews replaced with folding chairs and a stage.

“W-Was that the gym?” Ann asked.

“I get it.” Ryuji hissed. “The gym’s some kinda holy place for him. He’s a god there.” 

Ann scowled. “Disgusting. How can someone think like that? Especially after what he did to Shiho…”

“Makes me sick.” Akira frowned. “Come on, we need t-”

“I see! So you’re the ones that tampered with King Kamoshida’s library!” A voice screamed. “My time waiting here has finally paid off!” A golden shadow in ornate armor arose from the ground ahead of them, guarding the statue. “Just as the ape there said, this place is holy ground. It is heresy for whelps like you to tarnish King Kamoshida’s might!”

“Shit, it’s gonna fight us!” Morgana yelped, taking out his scimitar. “Get ready, everyone!”

The shadow shed it’s armor, revealing a stark man dressed in sacred chainmail armor. Red eagle wings sprouted from their back, with a large broadsword in it’s hand. “ _ I am the Heavily Punisher. You will pay for your foolishness...WITH YOUR LIFE!”  _ The shadow cried, dashing towards Morgana, slashing at him with it’s sword. Morgana took the hit, flipping backwards and drawing his slingshot. He launched a ball at the shadow, which it tanked with little issue.

“ARSENE!” Akira cried, tearing off his mask. Arsene manifested kicking the shadow with it’s bladed boots.

The shadow laughed. “FOOLS! You dare stand against me?!” He dashed forward, shoving Ryuji down with a slash, holding him against the floor.

Ryuji grunted, holding his bat against the shadow’s blade with all his might. “PANTHER! GET IT!”

“On it!” Ann shouted. She flipped backwards, drawing her whip. With a quick motion, she tossed it forward, wrapping it around the shadow’s wings. She tightened it, tugging backwards. “MONA!” She held up her hand as Morgana dashed towards her, high fiving her.

“ZORRO! SHOW YOUR MIGHT!” He shouted, firing a whipping wave of wind into the shadow’s chest. The force of his attack offset the shadow’s focus, freeing Ryuji. He kicked the shadow off, raising his hand. Morgana jumped to his height, passing the baton over.

“Alright! Payback time!” Ryuji ripped off his mask, lightning bursting from Captain Kidd’s cannon, and lancing itself into the Heavenly Punisher. “Joker! Let’s finish it!”

Akira grinned. He ran forward, leaping upwards, spinning his knife and throwing it into the shadow’s head. He followed up by spinning forward, kicking the handle of his knife deeper into the shadow’s skull, as it dissipated into nothingness.

“WOO!” Ryuji grinned, throwing an arm around Akira’s shoulder. “That was sick, man!!”

“Hell yeah!” Ann added, walking up towards Akira. “We kicked that thing’s ass!”

“I’m happy we won too, but we’ve got a problem!” Morgana protested. Within seconds, around 20 shadows formed in the cathedral, surrounding them.

“Crap!” Ann shouted. “We can’t fight our way out of here!”

“What are we gonna do, Joker?” Ryuji asked. Akira turned his eyes upwards as the shadows closed in. His eyes landed on the Kamoshida statue’s arm. He threw his arm around Ryuji’s waist, grabbing Morgana as well. “Panther, follow my lead!”

He laid his grappling hook around the Kamoshida statue, successfully landing on the statue’s hand. Akira saw Ann’s whip wrap around the statue’s finger, and she quickly followed.

“Quick thinking, Joker!” Ann said. “But uh, where are we gonna go from here…?”

“I was planning to burn that bridge when we got to it, Panther.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“I hate this.” Ryuji groaned. “Why does this bastard have SO MANY damn puzzles?!” Ryuji groaned, leaning against Ann.

“Mona, how far until we get to the treasure?” Ann grumbled.

“I can feel it nearby. It’s further up than we are.” Morgana whispered.

“Further up?” Akira asked. “There’s gotta be towers on this castle, right?”

“Yeah. I really wish we had a map…” Morgana huffed. “Well, let’s just keep pushing forward. Hopefully we’ll reach a tower soon.”

“It’s weird, why am I getting tired in here?” Ann asked.

“Yeah, shouldn’t we not be tired? Since it’s a cognitive whatever.” Ryuji added.

“No! You’re still you, so you’re gonna be tired, no matter what dimension you’re in!” Morgana added, leading the group down a hallway, sticking close to the wall.

“Doesn’t that shadow look kinda important?” Akira asked. “More, regal? Like that heavenly punisher guy?”

“Maybe we can follow it!” Ryuji grinned.

“Good idea, Skull! We’ll tail it, and hopefully it can lead us to the treasure!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira sidled against the wall, finally spotting a large pair of double doors leading out to a rooftop. They were so  _ close  _ he could taste it.

“Joker, should we take this shadow out? We need to get past that door, but it ain’t budgin’.” Ryuji asked.

“But do you really think we could take it on? It looks pretty tough…” Ann responded.

“I healed you guys up, but I’m running low on magic. We could always return tomorrow…?” Morgana asked.

“I think we can take him. But I’ll only engage if you guys feel like it’s a good idea.” Akira responded.

“I’m game.” Ann agreed.

“Let’s do it!” Ryuji smirked.

“Alrighty then, on your mark, Joker!” Morgana smiled. Joker stood up from his vantage point, sending a distracting shot at the shadow and landing with his fellow thieves at his side.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Great work, everyone!” Morgana smiled after the guard shadow had been dismissed. “Now, we just gotta sneak along this rooftop, get up on that ledge, grapple up to the tower, climb it, break in through the window, and steal the treasure! Piece of cake!”

“What cake have you been eating, Mona?” Ann asked, messing with her hair.

“Come on, I’ve been itching to get at that treasure! Let’s go!” Ryuji huffed. Taking the hint, Akira slinked the door open, motioning for the others to enter. Once the coast was clear, Akira took cover behind the same guard they had found.

“It’s...empty?” Akira tried. “Heh, guess Kamoshida was too incompetent to-” Almost on cue, a good dozen shadows erupted from the ground, taking their rounds around the roof. “Oh! Fun.”

“We won’t be able to take all of these shadows on!” Morgana purred worriedly. “Come on, let’s try to use stealth to make it around them!” All the thieves nodded.

Akira kept low, ducking behind crates and barely evading the sights of shadows. They were doing great, and none of them had been stabbed, so that’s a plus. They were so close to their destination, all they had to do was-

“INTRUDERS IN THE CASTLE!”

“MONA!” Ann yelled, the cat having been distracted by a bug crawling out of a crack in Kamoshida’s defenses.

“Well, he still technically TRIED to be stealthy, Panther!” Akira yelled, whistling to grab Morgana’s attention. Morgana, his feline instincts regarding the cockroach now disrupted, leaped onto Ann’s shoulder. Ryuji grabbed onto Akira’s side as the party made their daring escape, barely dodging a shadow’s blade.

Once the Phantom Thieves were safely on a spiral staircase leading around the tower, they took a sigh of relief, watching the shadows clamor to find them from below.

“Mona, what’s the status on the Treasure?” Ann asked.

“We’re so close I can almost taste it!!! From what I can tell, it won’t take long to get to it!” He grinned.

“Then let’s get this over with.” Akira responded. “Let’s go.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The Throne Room was less guarded than Akira expected. One guard that easily went down stood in front of the door, that the theives easily dispatched for peace of mind.

And so, here they stood. In the rafters above Kamoshida’s throne room, watching the King of the Castle stand there, screaming his head off.

“HOW HAVE YOU NOT CAPTURED THOSE INTRUDERS YET?!” He screamed, wildly gesturing vaguely.

“I apologize, my liege!” All the soldiers flanking him said in unison.

“I bet he’d never imagine we’re in the same room as him. Come on, let’s keep moving…” Morgana urged, moving forward.

Crouching down to avoid detection, Akira led the thieves around the curve of the rafters, dropping down behind the throne, forcing open a set of doors sitting there.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“This sturdy-lookin' door’s pretty promising. Let’s head inside!” Ryuji grinned, pushing the door opento reveal a room filled with mountains of golden coins and treasure. “Woah...what is this place?! Holy shit!”

“Is the treasure in here?” Akira asked to no one in particular, stepping forward onto the golden mound, surprised to find it stable.

“Hey...what’s this? It’s...floating.” Ann asked, pointing to a golden….wisp floating mid air, a luminescent rainbow aura hanging around it.

“That’s the treasure! We finally got it!” Morgana grinned.

“You sure?  _ That’s  _ the treasure?” Akira sighed. “That cloudy thing?”

“Well, hold on a second!” Morgana responded. “I was planning on telling you more once we made it this far, okay?”

“Alright, out with it.” Ryuji said.

“Simply finding the Treasure isn’t enough. We’ll need to make it materialize before we can steal it.” Morgana explained.

“What do you mean? How do we materialize it?” Ann asked.

“Desires have no physical form by nature. It’s just a thought in your brain.” Morgana said. “Hence, we’ll first need to make the real person aware that their desires are in fact a Treasure.”

“...Huh?” Ryuji gaped.

Morgana sighed. “Once they’re cognizant that their desires might be stolen, the Treasure will materialize.”

“Alright. But how do we make them know that the Treasure is...whatever?” Akira asked.

“We warn them! Let them know we’re coming!” Morgana laughed. “Let them know, ‘Hey! We’re going to steal your heart!’”

“So we’re gonna send a frigging Calling Card?!” Ryuji shouted. “That’s totally what a badass phantom thief would do!”

“So cool…” Akira whispered, reverent.

“Once we do that, the Treasure will appear for certain! ...I think!” Morgana said.

“You think?” Ann sighed.

“Either way, we have our plan now.” Akira affirmed.

“Our infiltration route is secure.” Morgana smirked. “All that’s left now is to produce a calling card back in the real world. Then, we come back and stage our heist!”

“This is it, huh?” Ann smiled.

“Let’s do this.” Akira nodded back. “It’s time.”

“Hell yeah!” Ryuji shouted.

“I gotta warn you,” Morgana tested. “Once we send out the calling card, there will be no turning back. It’s our one shot to take the treasure. Let me know when you’re ready to send it. We’ll gather at the hideout and send that calling card!”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Listen up, Inmate!” Caroline shouted upon Akira entering the Velvet Room.

“What is it…?” Akira asked, tentative.

“We are introducing to you a new regimen to your rehabilitation in the form of Challenge Battles.” Caroline added. “In these gut-tearing trials, we will permit cognitions of your comrades to fight at your side. You better cry tears of joy!”

“You will be fighting some of the strongest opponents we have to offer. Depending on your results in combat, we will offer compensation for your efforts.” Justine added. “Should, and that is a great should, you prove successful, there is no doubt that you will be rewarded and strengthened in both your body, mind, and soul.”

“We’ve even prepared an extra special stage for you to undergo this part of your rehabilitation!” Caroline smiled, proud of herself.

“Take this opportunity to demonstrate the furthest reaches of the strength you’ve gained up to now.” Justine stated. “Come see me when you wish to attempt our challenges. Now, what do you need?”

“Fusion.” Akira stated.

“Great! We’ll chop ‘em up real nice!” Caroline grinned.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira stumbled into Leblanc, rubbing at his eyes and rolling his shoulder. God, he was tired.

“You better not be up to any trouble.” Sojiro grumbled. “You make just one mistake and your life here is over, you got it?”

“I got it the first time you told me, Boss.” Akira sighed, slumping into a bar stool.

“...You okay, kid? You look exhausted.” Sojiro said, concern slipping into his voice.

“Yup...just sleepy.” He groaned, leaning back. The creaking that followed could’ve been him or the chair, who knows.

“Look, I don’t wanna push you, especially if you’re that tired, but, if it would help, you can use the shop once all the customers are gone. Clean, study, whatever.” Sojiro offered.

Akira looked up at him. “Yeah, that’d be cool.” Akira smiled.

“Cool.” Sojiro said, lightly smiling. “Just don’t touch my kitchen.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: hey you guys home uyet??? Im suuuuuuper pooped….

Capt.Kidd!!!: all that tiredness hit me the second i sat down…

Ann💖💖💖: we DID walk through the whole goddamn palace…

Ann💖💖💖: AND fought a ton of shadows

Maximum.eboy: plus we still have to steal the treasure. Cant rest too soon xoxo

Ann💖💖💖: ughhhhh you’re right

Capt.Kidd!!!: speakin of which, kamoshida’ll turn good if we take that thing, right?

Maximum.eboy: not necessarily? According to mona he’ll suddenly feel guilt and remorse for all the shit he’s pulled

Ann💖💖💖: he better.

Capt.Kidd!!!: we’ll make him pay. Dont worry

Capt.Kidd!!!: anyway, it’s up to you when we send the card, Akira

Ann💖💖💖: yeah! Call us over to the hideout when you’re ready!

Maximum.eboy: do you guys have anything going on tomorrow? I’d like to steal this bastard’s heart as soon as possible.

Ann💖💖💖: im game!

Capt.Kidd!!!: hell yeah!!!

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Morgana, how are school years divided?” Akira asked, messing with his pencil, staring intently at the crossword puzzle in front of him. 

“Why are you asking me? I don’t go to school.” Morgana meowed, stretching himself out on Akira’s bed.

“Clearly, if you don’t know how school years are divided.” Akira rolled his eyes, before pulling out his phone.

“Whatcha doing?” Morgana asked.

“Calling Ann and Ryuji.” He stated.

“To ask about a crossword puzzle?! You aren’t some old geezer!” Morgana protested.

“No but I  _ am  _ stupid.” Akira smiled, before starting a group voice chat over his phone.

“ _ Sup, man? _ ” Ryuji said over the phone.

“ _ Akira it is like. 1 AM. Why are you calling me? Why are you BOTH of you awake?”  _ Ann groaned.

“No, no this is important.” Akira explained. “I’m doing a crossword puzzle.” He was met with loud groans from both of his fellow thieves.

“ _ Dude what are you, 60?”  _ Ryuji mumbled.

“ _ Akira, I’m hanging up.”  _ Ann stated.

“NO NO THIS IS IMPORTANT _ ”  _ Akira shouted, probably waking up his neighbors. “How are school years divided?”

A long, long pause.

“ _ Uhhh…”  _ Ryuji mumbled.

“ _ ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”  _ Ann shouted. “ _ DO YOU PEOPLE NOT KNOW WHAT A SEMESTER IS?!” _

__ “Now I do, thank you Ann!” Akira responded, quickly hanging up before Ann could eat him alive.

“You are a menace.” Morgana stated.

“I am a  _ luxury,  _ thank you.” Akira added, sliding into bed. “Now scooch, you’re lying on my feet.”

“That’s where the radiator is, though!” Morgana protested, climbing onto Akira’s stomach.

“Just sleep there.” Akira shot back.

“Fine! It’s not like it’s...comfy or anything.” He scoffed, though he was already asleep.


	8. Coup de grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Referenced sexual assault, Kamoshida, referenced suicide

\---

**April 19th, 2019**

“Hi there, everyone…” Mr. Hiruta spoke during class. “I’m so glad to hear you’re all okay after everything that happened with Suzui-san...I know I’m shocked too. Although I can relate to how she felt.” Ann made a small noise of anger in front of Akira. “Her eyes were devoid of life as they looked upon this sad, hopeless world…Well, I suppose we all view the world differently. Let’s have a test.”

He locked eyes with Akira. “You there! Take a look at this!” Akira jerked to attention, eyes locking onto the chalkboard, where a diagram was drawn. A triangle turned to the right held two lines inside of it, one marked A and another marked B. “Which of these lines is longer?”

“We’re in Biology class, how does this even relate t-” Akira mumbled, before shaking his head. “They’re, the same.” Akira stated, entirely not sure.

“Heh! Correct!”

Akira sighed in both contempt and relief.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“All right!” Morgana exclaimed. “All that’s left now is to send out the calling card and take Kamoshida’s heart!”

“Couldn’t we have just sent one to him at the beginning of all this?” Ryuji asked, leaning back on his folding chair.

“It’s not that simple.” Morgana explained. “A treasure won’t stay materialized forever. If we tell him we’re gonna steal his heart, then don’t follow up, the treasure disappears.”

“That hardly gives us any time…” Akira frowned.

“I give it a day, max.” Morgana warned.

“Regardless, our infiltration route is all done.” Ann said. “So we can send a calling card right now, then! Let’s take that bastard’s heart.”

“Remember, the Palace will crumble once we take Kamoshida’s treasure. So make sure we can escape after we’re done.” Morgana added. “So. We doing this?”

Akira nodded. “Let’s steal his heart.”

“Hell yeah! I’ve been waitin’ to hear you say that!” Ryuji grinned. “Tomorrow’s finally the day, then!”

“So, we send the calling card in the morning,” Ann began. “Then carry out the heist by the end of the day, right?”

“Yup. The effect won’t last long, so we’ll hafta act fast.” Morgana explained. “...Are you worried?”

Ann grinned. “The opposite. I’ve waited too long.”

“Perfect.” Akira praised.

“We’re going to pull this off no matter what. We’ve come to far to lose now!” Ann smiled. “Oh, but, who’s going to write the card?”

“Ooo! Ooo! Let me do it!” Ryuji smiled, raising his hand.

“...Why?” Ann asked. “Not to be rude, Ryuji, but you’re not exactly the most articulate.”

“H-Hey!” Ryuji shot back.

“I just wanna make sure you can handle it! You can get really worked up under pressure! I don’t want you overthinking it and messing it up!” Ann explained, concern filling her voice.

“I don’t know you as well as Ann, but I hafta agree…” Morgana frowned.

“B-But, I really wanna nail him! Hit him where it hurts!” Ryuji protested. “Lemme write it! C’mon, pleeeease?”

“I trust Ryuji.” Akira said. “Besides, I’m the leader. I’m  _ personally  _ recommending Ryuji for the job.”

“Awwww hell yeah!” Ryuji grinned. “I so totally got this!”

“Be careful. If they find out our identities, all our work will be for nothing.” Ann added. “Don’t let them trace it back to us, got it?”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” Ryuji trailed off.

“Alright then! Tomorrow it is!” Akira smiled.

“You guys better not half-ass this!” Morgana stated. “It’s our one and only chance to steal his treasure.”

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: Man, there’s so much i wanna write on this calling card!!!! Its kinda tough figurin out what to say

Ann💖💖💖: not too late to back out if its too much to handle, ryuji….

Capt.Kidd!!!: nahhhh i totally got this

Capt.Kidd!!! I evenmade a rockin’ logo for us!

Maximum.eboy: a logo?

Capt.Kidd!!!: yup! You’ll see it tmrw

Ann💖💖💖: ooookay then!

Maximum.eboy: looking forward to it?

Capt.Kidd!!!: anyway, go to sleep! We need to be in top shape tmrw!!

Maximum.eboy: im counting on you guys.

Ann💖💖💖: yup! Im sure we can do this.

Capt.Kidd!!!: just remember we cant trust any shithead adults

Capt.Kidd!!!: thats y we’re doing this by ourselves

Maximum.eboy: besides, phantom thieves dont trust the establishment

Ann💖💖💖: heheheh,,,see ya tmrw!   
  


\---

**April 20th, 2019**

“Oh! Akira-kun!” Haru exclaimed as Akira walked to Shujin. She appeared at his side, smiling as they made their way down the street. “Good morning!”

“Oh, hey, Haru.” Akira responded. “How’re things?”

“Good, good.” She affirmed. “Mako-chan was in a bit of a rush, so I couldn’t get a ride.”

“Well that sucks.” Akira frowned. “I’m glad you made it, though.”

Haru smiled. “Me too, I was worried I was going to be late…” She paused. “Today seems normal, don’t you think? Somewhat...simple, especially considering all the commotio around school, especially with…”

Akira cut her off. “Yeah.” He looked towards Shujin’s gate, a smile forming over his face. “Don’t worry. Maybe something will come up.”

“That sounds offly ominous, Akira-kun.”

“Right, sorry.”

~❣~  **LIFE WILL CHANGE ~** ❣~

Ann walked down the hallway, putting in a real effort to look normal, before a splash of red caught her eye.

“A calling card?” one student spoke, amongst the crowd forming around the bulletin board. There, covering the important announcements, were neon red calling cards, plastered with white and black text, and a small graphic of a smiling face wearing a top hat.

“I heard it was already posted by the time school opened this morning!” Another student gossiped.

Ann pushed through the crowd to read the card. “Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust…” She read aloud, chuckling at Ryuji’s harsh but accurate phrasing. “We know how shitty you are, and how you force your twisted desires on students that can’t fight back. That’s why we’ve decided to steal away those desires at the root of your heart and make you confess your sins from your own mouth. This will be done tomorrow, on April 20th, 2019. Be ready. Signed, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.” She sighed. “...Wow.”

“Psst! Ann!” Ryuji called, waving her over to him and Akira, waiting in a nearby hallway. Ann ran up to them, joining the group. “Not bad, eh? I looked up a buncha similar stuff online for reference, heheh!” he boasted, crossing his arms confidently.

“A little brash, but I like it.” Ann smiled. “Maybe reference with me and Akira next time, though…”

Akira punched her arm. “Be nice.”

“H-Hey! It’ll still work though, right Morgana?” Ryuji asked, turning to the cat perched on Akira’s shoulder.

“Did Mr. Kamoshida do something wrong…?” A student amidst the crowd spoke.

“Does this mean the rumors are true?!” Another shouted.

“Wait...is someone gonna try and steal something from Mr. Kamoshida?” A third asked, incredulous.

“And what’s with this weird logo…?” Another boy asked, making Ryuji blush in embarrassment. “And who’re these Phantom Thieves of Hearts people?”

“I mean, with all the talk about it, it should be good, yeah?” Akira asked, though Morgana didn’t have time to answer before Kamoshida stormed into the crowd of students.

After a moment to read the cards, he turned his ire onto the crowd. “WHO’S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?!” He spat, as the crowd began to disperse.

“Ha!” Morgana chuckled, ducking into Akira’s bag to avoid detection. “Look at that. A predictable reaction from someone who knows exactly what we mean by “distorted desires”.”

“I think it’s hittin’ him pretty hard.” Ryuji grinned.

“Hope we didn’t hurt his feelings.” Ann sarcastically chuckled.

“DID YOU DO THIS?! OR WAS IT YOU?!” Kamoshida scrambled, wildly gesturing to student after student in the crowd, making some yelp in fear. All that resulted from it was all the students running away to their lockers. Kamoshida turned around, spotting Akira, and dashing up to the group. “Or was it you, people!” He struggled to find the words.

“What are you babbling about?” Akira laughed. “You should get your sight checked, Mr. Kamoshida.”

“So you’re playing dumb?!” He spat. “It’s not a problem. You will be expelled soon enough anyway.” Then, a wave of purple static washed oer the group, and they turned to see Kamoshida’s Shadow, drenched in darkness. “Come. Steal it, if you can!” He shouted, before it was all gone in an instant. Then, he stormed off.

“Judging from his response, I’m sure we had an effect on his palace!” Morgana stated.

“So the treasure’s there?” Ann asked.

“Not just that. The security level has massively increased. We need to be extra careful in there!” Morgana warned.

“B-But we’ll still be able to get it today, right?” Ryuji asked.

“Not just today…” Morgana sighed. “ _ Only  _ today. Like I said, this is our only chance.”

“One day’s more than enough for us.” Akira smiled. “After school, we steal his heart.”

~❣~  **LIFE WILL CHANGE ~** ❣~

The door to the throne room was wide open when they arrived. “What the hell’s going on here?” Ryuji asked. “The door’s just sittin’ wide open, and there aren’t any guards, either!”

“The place is probably undermanned now that all the security’s focused elsewhere.” Morgana explained.

“Doesn’t matter.” Akira stated. “As long as we get the treasure, we win, right?”

“Right!” Ann affirmed. “Come on!”

~❣~  **LIFE WILL CHANGE ~** ❣~

Akira kicked open the treasure room door, revealing a massive golden crown, with rubies shaped like hearts lining the helm, floating in mid air.

“Yes! The treasure has appeared!” Morgana laughed triumphantly.

“Man, it’s huge!” Ryuji noted, running a hand along the perimeter.

“Just as planned! Now we can steal it!” Morgana continued. “Ahh...this golden shine brings tears to my eyes…”

“It kinda pisses me off.” Ann stated. “Why’s it so pretty and shiny? Isn’t this Kamoshida’s fucked up desires?”

“T-Treasure…” Morgana sighed.

“The cat’s acting...awfully excited!” Akira sighed.

“Huh? Is something w-” Ann started as Morgana launched upwards, latching onto the crown.

“MEEEEEOWWWW!!!” He mewled, hugging the crown as much as he could. “Mrrow!”

“Dude.” Akira stated. “Chill.”

“Meow?” Morgana responded.

“Allright, alright, that’s enough! Let’s take this thing and get out of here!” Ryuji stated, snatching morgana off of the crown.

“Oh, um, right, sorry…” Morgana exhaled. “The mission.”

“What the hell was that about?” Ann asked.

“I couldn’t stop...to think I’d be drawn to human desires this much…” He stopped for a moment. “Hey! Doesn’t that prove that I’m human?!”

“How the hell should we know?!” Ryuji asked, incredulous.

“Not to push you guys, but we’re in a hurry!” Akira reminded them.

“R-Right!” Morgana stated. “You guys need to carry it!”

“On it. This was easier than I thought! I was deadset on there being some insane trap or something…” Ryuji stated, hefting the back of the crown in his hands, as Ann took the left side and Akira the right.

“His palace will disappear if we take this, right? And Kamoshida’s heart will change, too…” Ann whispered.

“If I’m correct, then yes.” Morgana affirmed.

“Good. Now, let’s get this over with.” Akira said, beginning to walk ut of the treasure room with the other thieves.

“Damn, this thing is heavy…” Ann gasped.

“To think this heist would go so well!” Morgana said, climbing on top of the crown. “I’ve even found three persona users! My judgement, as always, was correct! I made the right choice striking a deal with you guys! Nyahaha!”

~❣~  **LIFE WILL CHANGE ~** ❣~

As they backed out of the throne room, a rose petal crunched under Akira’s boot.

“GO GO LET’S GO! KAMOSHIDA!” A voice shouted, as a volleyball collided with the treasure, sending it flying back towards the throne.

“CRAP! The crown!” Ryuji shouted, as the now appropriately sized crown landed in the hands of Shadow Kamoshida, Cognitive Ann running up to his side.

“I won’t let anyone take this, got it?” He spat. “This PROVES that I am the king of this castle! It is the CORE of this world!”

“You bastard…” Ann growled. “That’s how he sees me, isn’t it?!” She spat, gesturing towards the cognition of her.

“Yo! Pervert!” Ryuji spat. “You waitin’ to ambush us?”

“I just made it easy to find you!” Shadow Kamoshida fired back. “I’ll dispose of you myself, right here, right now!”

“That’s our line, douchebag!” Akira added.

“What a selfish misunderstanding…” Shadow Kamoshida groaned.

“How is this a misunderstanding?!” Ann spat. “You’re doing horrible things that you kept a secret! You  _ KNEW  _ they were wrong, you just didn’t  _ care!”  _

“People around me were the ones who kept the ‘horrible things’ I did secret!” Shadow Kamoshida smirked. “Adults who wanted to bask in my glory, students with the drive to become winners! They willingly protect me from the public eye, so that we all may profit.”

“What?!” Ryuji gasped. “S-Students protected you?!”

There are too many imbeciles who just don’t understand that!” Shadow Kamoshida spat. “Including naive brats like you lot, and that girl who tried to kill herself!”

“Don’t you dare mention Shiho!” Ann screamed. “You don’t have the right to talk about her! She wasn’t an idiot. You manipulated her! Used her! I’m the stupid one for not realizing what was going on! But no matter how foolish someone can be, they don’t need your permission to live their lives!”

“Drop the attitude you mediocre peasant! There is nothing wrong with using my gifts for my own gain! I’m a cut above all humans! I am a GIFT to mankind!”

“Above?!” Ann spat. “You’re the lowest piece of scum I’ve ever met. You’re a fucking demon obsessed with your twisted desires!”

The shadow laughed. Cackled. Cognitive Ann seemed to inch away in fear. “That’s right! I’m not like you!” He grabbed Cognitive Ann by the waist, preventing her from fleeing. “I AM A DEMON! No...I AM A GOD! A GOD WHO RULES THIS WORLD!” He erupted in a column of darkness and fire, his shadow expanding into a twisted monster.

“W-What the hell?!” Ryuji asked. The monster that stood before them was Kamoshida. A demon with twinted red skin, horns poking through his head. He wore his treasure atop his bloated face, his eyes rotating wildly as a massive blue tongue dipped out from his razor sharp mouth. His body held four arms, a riding crop in one hand, a wine glass in another (that Cognitive Ann was drowning in) a knife in a third, and a fork in the last. Medals dripped from his cape, as slaves attached by chains surrounded his feet. Sitting in his lap was a giant golden trophy, with what looked like legs sticking out.

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kamoshida cackled. “I AM ALLOWED TO DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!”

“You’re wrong.” Akira spat. “You aren’t allowed to trample people just because you want to! It isn’t anyones place to decide the future of those they are in charge of protecting! Not only have you failed as a teacher, but you’ve failed as a man.” Akira shook his head, readying his knife. “Come on. Let’s end this.”

Kamoshida screamed in rage. “YOU GODDAMN, NO GOOD SHITTY BRATS! HAVENT YOU BEEN TAUGHT NOT TO ACCUSE PEOPLE?!”

“Look! The Treasure!” Morgana shouted, pointing to the crown atop Kamoshida’s head.

“We need to catch him off guard.” Akira informed. “Then, we steal it back.”

“Great! How the hell do we do that?” Ann shouted.

“Let’s attack him for now. Once we have an opening, we strike on my order. Got it?” Akira explained, receiving a nod from his teammates.

“SILENCE!” Kamoshida shouted, snapping his crop against the ground, forcing his slaves to toss an assault of volleyballs at Morgana, sending him flying across the carpeting.

“SUCCUBUS!” Akira shouted, taking off his mask and sending a cloud of Poison Gas at Kamoshida, before dodging a swipe from his knife.

“PERSONA!” Ann shouted, taking off her mask. “EAT THIS, DIRTBAG!” She shouted, throwing a ball of Fire at Kamoshida’s torso, though the monster seemed unfazed.

Meanwhile, Ryuji ran forward, jumping off of the giant ball and chains keeping his slaves locked into place. He made a running jump, before taking out his bat and hitting Kamoshida’s arms repeatedly. 

“UGH! GET OFF ME, BRAT!” Kamoshida shouted, knocking Ryuji off with a hit from his tongue, sending him flying. Ann, with a quick dive, barely managed to cushion his fall.

“Witness my resolve!” Morgana called, summoning his persona, before sending a gust of wind lancing into Kamoshida’s flesh.

“UGH! That fucking HURT!” Kamoshida spat, sticking his fork into a golden trophy in front of him, taking a pair of legs out of the goblet and sliding them into his mouth. The wounds across his body magically healed as he swallowed his food down his gullet. “Mmm, mmm mmm! That is the stuff! COME AT ME, YOU PIECES OF SHIT! I AIN’T LETTIN YOU SLEEP TONIGHT!”

“He healed himself?!” Morgana gasped.

“He ate one of those things in the trophy, right? We gotta stop him from doin’ that again!” Ryuji shouted.

“We need to destroy that, then!” Ann affirmed. “What’s the call, Joker?”

“Focus your efforts on the trophy! Though some extra damage to Kamoshida wouldn’t hurt!” Akira ordered.

“On it!” Ann called, whipping out her gun and firing a spray shot between Kamoshida and the trophy frowning in anger as bullets connected with the shadow.

“UGH!” Kamoshida spat, as a barrage of volleyballs fought back against Ann, knocking the breath out of her.

“COME TO ME, ARSENE!” Akira shouted, removing hsi mask and summoning Arsene. “GO DOWN!” He screamed, a storm of cursed flame erupting from the ground, injuring Kamoshida and crushing his trophy, which was apparently not real gold.

Kamoshida screamed in agony. “No way! This was from when I won the nationals!”

“Nice going, Joker!” Morgana acclaimed.

“You think you can get away with doing such a thing?! DO YOU REALIZE WHO I AM?!” Kamoshida screamed, anger brimming from every word he spoke. “I AM KING KAMOSHIDA! DON’T YOU FUCKING GET IT?!”

“We do. We just don’t care.” Akira smiled.

“THAT’S EVEN WORSE!” He protested.

“Awww, did we hurt your feelings? Die mad about it.” Ann snapped.

“I’LL MAKE YOU REGRET THIS! I AM THE KING! THIS IS MY CASTLE!” Kamoshida screamed.

“Yadda yadda yadda, come on dude! Get some new material! You’re boring the shit out of me over here!” Ryuji mocked. “I always saw you as a condescending shithead, but right now, you’re just a pathetic loser droning on about losing to some kids.”

“We came all this way to steal your crown! Could you just give it up and hand it over?”

“SHUT UP! I WON'T LET THE LIKES OF YOU HAVE  **_MY_ ** TREASURE!” Kamoshida screamed.

“You still have the energy to say things like that? Guess we’ll do this the hard way!” Morgana hissed.

“ **_I AM THE KING!_ ** IF I’M NOT, THEN WHO THE HELL IS?!” Kamoshida screamed. “HOW DARE YOU KEEP DEFYING ME?! LOOKS LIKE I’LL HAVE TO BRING OUT THE BIG GUNS! Slaves, bring over my prized volleyball! Time for my special killshot! As in, I’ll make the KILL!” Kamoshida grinned. A second passed. “What’s the holdup?! WHERE’S MY BALL?!”

A boy ran onto the scene. Specifically Yuuki Mishima, dressed in a jester’s uniform. “I-I’m so sorry, King Kamoshida! I have your ball right here! Please forgive me!”

“TOO SLOW, MISHIMA! YOU WORTHLESS CHUMP!” Kamoshida spat, knocking him to the ground with a whip from his riding crop, a pitiful  _ honk  _ accompanying his fall.

“M-Mishima?!” Ryuji gaped, incredulous.

“What is Mishima doing here?” Akira asked, worry seeping into his voice.

“Wait, what the hell? Why is he here?!” Ann added.

“Calm down! That’s only Kamoshida’s cognition. It’s not the real Mishima!” Morgana said, hoping to ease the thieves minds.

“So he sees him as a jester to be mocked?” Ryuji hissed. “Goddamnit! Let’s finish this!”

Akira whipped out his pistol, aiming it at Kamoshida’s chest and firing eight rounds into his torso.

“DANCE, CARMEN!” Ann shouted, taking off her mask and setting her whip ablaze. She twirled it, dodging a knife strike from Kamoshida, before slashing him with it.

“Good, Mishima, now pass the ball to me!” Kamoshida bellowed. “Don’t tell me you’re so worthless you can’t even do something as simple as that!”

Cognitive Mishima gasped, throwing the ball into the air. Kamoshida jumped from his spot, spiking the ball onto the ground. The second it connected with the floor, it erupted into a massive explosion, sending all of the thieves skidding across the marble in opposite directions.

“I knew it! I can’t go all-out with stupid Mishima providing backup.” He whipped Mishima again, sending him flying into a statue. “SHIT FOR BRAINS! Get off my court!”

“Y-Yes, King Kamoshida! So sorry, King Kamoshida!” Cognitive Mishima sobbed, running out of the throne room doors.

“NEXT SLAVE, get out here! Hurry up with my damn ball!” He shouted, as another figure emerged from the throne room door. There, in a bikini matching Cognitive Ann’s, stood Shiho Suzui, dressed in a white bunny get up, holding a volleyball.

“King Kamoshida~, I’ve brought you you’re ball, just like you asked~” She said, a sultry smile on her face.

“Now, that’s a good girl, Suzui!” Kamoshida laughed. “All women should obey my orders like good little Suzui! Ain’t that right, sweetheart?”

“That...That’s how he sees Shiho?! How depraved can you get?!” Ann screamed. “This is...this is just…”

“Even Suzui, too! You’ve gone too fucking far, you piece of shit!”

“I’ll...I’ll kill you.” Ann whispered. “I SWEAR!” She screamed, tearing off her mask. “CARMEN! BURN THEM TO ASH!” Ann screamed, a torrential wave of hellish flames erupting from behind her, burning the wretched shape of Cognitive Shiho to dust. Ann stood there, quaking from rage.

“Hmph. Even Suzui was useless! Looks like i’ll have to give her some special instruction later, one-on-one!”

Ann let out a scream of righteous fury, taking out her gun and emptying the magazine, pouring every bullet she had left into Kamoshida’s body, before discarding the gun and throwing a fireball into his mouth. “CHEW ON THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!”

“Sorry, Suzui…” Ryuji sighed. “I swear, we’ll beat this bastard’s ass!”

“Panther, calm down! We won’t get anywhere with brute force!” Morgana warned.

“We gotta go for the crown.” Akira stated.

“Time for plan B, then!” Morgana affirmed. “Look over at that terrace.” He said, pointing to the marble terrace they had used to route their plan. “While three of us draw Kamoshida’s attention, while one of us takes the treasure!”

“WHAT’S THE MATTER, SLAVES?! HURRY UP AND BRING ME MORE VOLLEYBALLS!” Kamoshida spat. “I can’t serve up my killshot without my GODDAMN BALLS!” Silence. “Huh?! Did I just--Am I really out of slaves?!”

“Skull! Now! Get his crown!” Akira commanded.

“On it! Keep him distracted with attacks!” He called, sprinting off towards one of Kamoshida’s statues.

Ann went first, running forward, sliding underneath his riding crop, and lashing at his tongue with her whip. “Mona, cover me!” She called, as Morgana took a direct hit from Kamoshida’s knife, but followed through with a slash to his upper-right arm.

Akira shouted nothing in particular, before running forward and jumping. He twirled his knife, stabbing into Kamoshida’s arm, hanging from the handle as Kamoshida swung him around wildly, before he ripped the knife downwards across the length of the shadow’s arm, before flying off near his wrist.

Ann followed up with her plan, wrapping her whip around Kamoshida’s tongue, and using the momentum it gave her to swing upwards. “PERSONA!” She shouted, staying near his head mid-air, before tossing fireballs into both of his eyes, using the knockback to land back with the other thieves.

“NOW LISTEN UP!” Kamoshida roared. “This school EXISTS because I’m around! You’re the only ones who don’t respect me, you know!”

“Yeah, whatever man…” Ryuji whispered from his hiding spot, climbing Kamoshida’s statuette. “Now’s my chance!” He gripped onto the terrace edge, pulling himself up on the ledge.

“UGH! BEGONE!” He screamed, slashing Akira across the stomach with his knife, staggering him as his hand flew to his middle.

“Damnit,” He panted. “Can someone heal me?!” He called, as an aura enveloped him, courtesy of Morgana.

Ann followed up, a war cry leaving her mouth as she wrapped her whip around Kamoshida’s upper-left hand, keeping his wine glass in place.

Akira barely managed to somersault away from kamoshida’s knife, rolling into a defensive position, scooping up Morgana, and avoiding a stab from his fork.

“Wait...is there one less of you?!” Kamoshida shouted.

“RIGHT ON TIME!” Ryuji whooped, firing a shotgun shell into Kamoshida’s crown, sending it careening off of his head.

“NO! MY CROWN!” Kamoshida screamed, scrambling to reclaim it.

“PANTHER, NOW!” Morgana called.

Ann smiled, before running forward and slashing her whip across Kamoshida’s lower-left hand, forcing him to drop his golden knife, as it stuck into the carpeting. Then, in one swift motion, she wrapped her whip around Kamoshida’s massive tongue. She yanked backwards, sending Kamoshida’s head straight through the blade of his own knife. The shadow dissipated into a thick black mist, ending Shadow Kamoshida’s reign.

The crown rolled to the floor, before sizing back down. The second Ryuji moved to claim it, Shadow Kamoshida’s less monstrous form ran in, taking the crown and running towards the right, only to be met with a window and a balcony.

“No…” Shadow Kamoshida groaned.

“What’s wrong?” Ann asked, slowly walking forward. “Why don’t you run? Aren’t you a  _ great athlete _ ?” She fumed.

“It’s always been like this! All those GODDAMN hyenas forcing their expectations on me!” Shadow Kamoshida whined. “I’m doing this all for their reputation! What’s wrong about getting a reward for that?!”

“You’re making excuses?!” Ryuji snapped.

“Disgusting. Just because you feel like you deserve it doesn’t mean you get to be a horrible fucking human being.” Akira barked. “But don’t worry. We’ll take care of that distorted heart of yours.”

“Hrrgh...no…” Kamoshida whined, clutching the crown like a baby holding a teddy bear.

“Scared?” Ann asked, her voice devoid of emotion. “Right now, you’re seeing the same view that Shiho did. The same view you forced her to see. I’m sure she was scared too. But to her, she had no choice but to jump.” Ann sighed. “So, what will you do? Will you jump? Or would you rather accept what’s coming to you, and die here?!” She took off her mask. “Come to me, Carmen…”

“Do you want to finish him off?” Morgana asked. “It’s your call.”

“No! NO, DON’T! PLEASE, JUST FORGIVE ME!” Shadow Kamoshida said in fear.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH!” Ann spat. “I’M SURE EVERYONE TOLD YOU THE SAME THING! THAT YOU’RE SOME SPECIAL PERSON, PERFECT IN EVERY WAY! BUT YOU...YOU TOOK YOUR GIFTS AND USED THEM TO LORD YOURSELF OVER THOSE YOU HAD POWER OVER! AND YOU  **_TOOK EVERYTHING FROM THEM!_ ** ” Ann thundered, throwing a fireball at Kamoshida, barely missing him.

“AH!” Kamoshida yelped. “H-Here...do you want this?” He said, tossing the crown at Akira, who catched it without a second thought. “Go ahead. Finish me off if you kill me now, my real self will go too...you deserve that right...since you’ve won.”

Ann took a shaky breath, smoke emerging from her mouth. Her hand closed into a fist, as that smoke turned to flames. She raised her hand, and threw another ball of flames.

“ANN, NO!” Ryuji screamed, as Ann’s fire signed the side of Kamoshida, burning the edges of his cape.

“If…if he dies now...he...can’t admit his crimes.” Ann sighed, gritting her teeth as the smoke in her throat died down.

“You’re kind, Ann.” Akira said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s over…” Kamoshida said, weeping. “It’s all over once you’ve lost...what am I...what am I supposed to do now?”

“Figure it out yourself, asshat.” Akira snapped. “That’s not our problem.”

“All...Allright. I will leave now, and return to my self in reality.” Shadow Kamoshida mumbled, disappearing in a flash of white light. Then, a deep rumble erupted from the palace.

“RIGHT! THE PALACE IS CRUMBLING!” Ryuji shouted. “GO, GO, GO!” Just then, the ceiling caved in, as the thieves started their run down the lavish hallways of Kamoshida’s palace.

“FUCK FUCK FUCK!” Ann shouted, side-stepping a piece of debris. “WE’RE GONNA DIE! WE’RE SO TOTALLY GONNA DIE!”

“SHIT,” Akira screamed, recovering from tripping over some rocks.

“Hey, what the--?!” Ann said as Morgana hopped over her head, off of Ryuji, and onto Akira’s shoulder, now in his cat form.

Just then, Ryuji fell, his bad leg keeping him down. “Shit,” He spat, clutching his knee.

“RYUJI!” Ann and Akira shouted in unison.

“I’m okay! Just haven’t ran in awhile is all!” He said, as Akira doubled back, yanking him upwards and slinging his arm around his shoulder, running forward as fast as he could as the palace collapsed behind them.

“GO! GO GO GO GO!” Ann shouted, running with her friends towards the end of the hallway, before bursting out the front gate, and returning to the real world.

~❣~  **LIFE WILL CHANGE ~** ❣~

“That...sucked…” Ann panted, squatting in the alleyway in front of Shujin. Akira’s hands were on his waist, while Ryuji laid face-up on the floor.

“Wait!” Ryuji shouted from the floor. “Look at the nav!” he held his phone up, waiting for Akira to grab it.

Akira took his phone, examining the screen.  _ “Destination has been deleted.”  _ The phone beeped.

“So it is true. We can’t go there anymore.” Ann sighed.

“Wait! What about the treasure?!” Morgana asked, wildly searching for the crown.

“Got it.” Akira smiled, taking a thick, golden olympic medal out of his pocket.

“What the…” Ryuji started.

“A medal?” Ann quiered. “Wait, where’d the crown go?”

“What the hell’s going on, Mona?” Ryuji asked.

“It means that medal was the source of Kamoshida’s desires.” Morgana mused. “To him, this medal is worth as much as that crown we saw in the palace.”

“An Olympic Medal…” Ryuji sighed, standing up. He moved forward, taking the medal from Akira’s hand. “So, that perv kept clinging to his past glory and just couldn’t let go.”

“But...we have the treasure.” Ann said. “That means Kamoshida’s heart might’ve changed, right?”

“....Probably.” Morgana sighed.

“Our explusion’s on the line here!” Ryuji yelled.

“This is the first successful example for me too, y’know!” Morgana shot back. “Maybe the first one in history!” He paused, taking a breath before crawling up on Akira’s shoulder. “However, there’s no doubt that this has affected Kamoshida’s personality quite a lot.”

Akira helped him up, using his arm to give him a boost. “Well, the whole palace did disappear, after all.”

“Ugh, but I feel all antsy! Isn’t there a way to check now?” Ryuji groaned.

“All we can do is wait.” Akira said. “We’re stuck.”

“We’ll just have to wait to see Kamoshida’s next move…” Ann muttered.

“Come on! Why the frowns?” Morgana meowed. “Be happy! We completed this with great success, you know.”

“It’s just, weird, to not know if everything’s okay yet…” Ryuji shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure we’ll be fine. It’s no problem!” Morgana smiled. “Remember what Kamoshida’s shadow said? How he’s returning to himself in reality? We all know that Suguru Kamoshida is scum, but his shadow seemed to regain his conscience somewhat before he disappeared.”

“I’m sure it worked.” Akira affirmed. “It had to have.”

“There are definitely lives we’ve saved because of what we’ve done.” Morgana said warmly.

“Yeah…” Ann smiled, reverent. “We’ve saved tons of people like me, like Shiho, Ryuji, Mishima…” She flexed her fingers, studying the hands that had lobbed fireballs at Kamoshida. “We’ve done something spectacular.”

“Anyways, I guess we just gotta wait…” Ryuji mumbled. “It all boils down to what happens to Kamoshida...or if we get expelled for real.”

“Let’s go home. Then I can at least wait in bed.” Akira yawned.

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Ann smiled.

“See you guys later.” Ryuji added.

◈  **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ann💖💖💖: hey

Ann💖💖💖: thanks for everything you guys have done for me

Ann💖💖💖: i finally got to avenge Shiho because of all of this

Capt.Kidd!!!: it was no problem

Capt.Kidd!!!: besides, we all had our own stake in this!!!

Maximum.eboy: which isnt to say we aren’t grateful for your help either, ann

Ann💖💖💖: heh, I know there’s no way I’d be able to do this on my own

Ann💖💖💖: So, seriously. Thank you. I owe you guys so much.

Capt.Kidd!!!: awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww <3

Maximum.eboy: likewise

Ann💖💖💖: that was...wild

Ann💖💖💖: to think there’s actually another mysterious world out there!

Capt.Kidd!!!: YEAH and we actually stole someone’s heart!!!

Maximum.eboy: it was pretty cool, yeah

Ann💖💖💖: speaking of mysterious, though, why did morgana turn into a cat before we made it out of there???

Capt.kidd!!!: yeah! What was up with that??

Morgana pawed at Akira’s face. “Basically, the Treasure is the core of the palace. It makes everything work, right? Once the treasure is taken out of the equation, my form in the metaverse goes with it. Though, the real reason is because I am so incredibly skilled and awesome.” Morgana boasted.

Maximum.eboy: he says its because hes incredibly awesome

Ann💖💖💖: that...sounds like morgana!!

Capt.Kidd!!!: o yea mona is reading these messages too!!!

Ann💖💖💖: regardless,,,thanks. I feel a little better after talking to you guys.

Ann💖💖💖: we haven’t even seen any results, but it feels like...a weight is gone

Ann💖💖💖: that sounds super cheesy, but it’s true, i guess!

Capt.Kidd!!!: ANN……………………………………….

Maximum.eboy: its what friends are for

Ann💖💖💖: Heh, yeah.

Ann💖💖💖: see you tomorrow, guys.


	9. The Castle Crumbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNINGS: Kamoshida, Referenced Attempted Suicide, Referenced Sexual Assault (of a Minor), Mentions of Parental Abuse, Mentions of Physical Abuse

**April 21st, 2019**

“Have you seen Kamoshida today?” Ryuji asked, leaning against the hallway with Akira next to him.

“No.” Akira shook his head. “It’s worrying.”

“You think we changed his heart? Did it actually work?” Ryuji wondered aloud, a hand on his chin.

“He had to have.” Akira said. “Or, I hope so.” He corrected, swallowing.

“Well, yeah…” Ryuji sighed.

“Oh!” Kawakami said, as she walked down the hall. She made her way over to the pair, at a worryingly fast pace for a lethargic teacher like Kawakami.

“Hey, Ms. Kawakami.” Akira responded.

“Yeah, study hall will be held instead of P.E today. I’m letting you know just in case the news hasn’t reached you yet.” Kawakami explained. “Mr. Kamoshida’s taken a sick day.”

“Wait, he ain’t here?” Ryuji gasped, his face wide with shock.

Kawakami looked up and down the hallway, before leaning in closer. “Don’t tell anyone you heard this from me, but…” She gulped. “We received word that Mr. Kamoshida’s placed himself under suspension.”

Akira raised an eyebrow. “Under suspension?”

“At such an important time, too. Just before the tournament…” Kawakami trailed off. “Principal Kobayakawa went to talk to him about it, but he was supposedly hysterical. Not making any sense.”

“So...he ain’t coming back?!” Ryuji asked.

“Not so loud!” Kawakami snapped. “The talks about your expulsions may be put on hold too. I don’t know too much about it, though...I’m just a teacher.” She yawned. “Anyway, I’ve relayed what’s going on to you, so my job is done.” With that, she turned and walked back towards her classroom.

“So something happened to him…” Ryuji mumbled.

“At least it sounds different from a mental shutdown. He’s still coherent, at least.” Akira added.

“I guess all we can do is wait.” Ryuji sighed. “I’ll get Ann in the loop.” He said, pulling out his phone.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: maaaaaaan all this waiting’s got me so antsy!!! I’m fired up but i dont got anything to do…

Capt.Kidd!!!: we should go on a trip or smth! A phantom thieves outing!

Ann💖💖💖: sorry, I’ll have to pass

Maximum.eboy: you busy?

Ann💖💖💖: I’ll be visiting Shiho in the hospital after school for a few days.

Ann💖💖💖: I cna’t do much for her physically, but I can at least be there for her.

Capt.Kidd!!!: gotcha...hope she wakes up soon

Maximum.eboy: im sure shell be ok

Ann💖💖💖: heh, yeah.

Ann💖💖💖: I’m totally down to hang out once things calm down, though.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“What are you here for today?” Takemi mumbled, placing down her clipboard and looking up.

Akira cleared his throat. “Got any...special medicine?” He asked, hoping to follow up on the situation with the man on his first visit.

Takemi’s face flattened. “Huh?” She paused, studying Akira’s face. “Oh. You’re that kid from Leblanc.” She spent a few seconds recalling their previous encounter, before addressing Akira again. “So, regular meds won’t do the trick?”

“Please...I beg you…” Akira whined. Takemi just groaned.

She stared him directly in the eyes, before shaking her head.She sighed. “Very well. Please head into the exam room.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

  
  


“Okay. That…”medicine”, huh?” Takemi shrugged, leaning against the door back outside once Akira was situated. Her hand quickly locked the door. “So, which conversation of mine did you eavesdrop on, kid?”

Akira’s eyes shot up to meet hers, fidgeting in his chair. “Ah, about-”

“Shut it. You were unbelievably obvious, y’know? You call that hiding?” She paused, noting Akira’s terrified expression. “Not that I care, of course.”

“You...don’t care?” Akira asked.

Takemi rolled her shoulder. “I was gonna dispose of that medicine anyway. I got a little too carried away making it. But that’s not important. Why would a high schooler like yourself be so interested in that medicine? You don’t...look very athletic,”

“Hey.” Akira shot back.

“Am I wrong?” Takemi fired back.

“No, but hey.”

“Anyway, what exactly are you up to?” Takemi asked.

“It’s….” Akira paused, deep in thought. “It’s for brainpower.”

“Brainpower?” Takemi cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, for your entrance exams?”

Akira quickly nodded his head.

“So, you’re looking to improve your concentration and reduce fatigue? Hm.” She scratched at her head. “That’s not the best idea, bud.”

“Well, I’m serious about it.” Akira insisted. “I need those meds.”

Takemi shrugged. “Well, if you’re serious about it,” She unlocked the door, stepping away towards her desk. “Then the door’s right there. Good luck with that.”

“What?” Akira asked.

“I have no obligation to help you ruin your health, kid.” Takemi stated, sitting down. “Just sip an energy drink, or something.”

“I need that medicine.” Akira pushed. “Seriously. Please.”

Takemi eyed him. She scoffed, brushing her bangs out of her face. “You’re...really annoying.” She rubbed the corner of her eye, getting something out of her vision. “My medicine is really expensive. And it’s really not something a high schooler can get his hands on. It costs almost as much as a car.” She smirked at the worry on Akira’s face. “Got it? So how about you just head home?”

“What if I work for it?” Akira asked, leaning forward and lowering his voice.

“What, like part-time help?” She put a hand to her chin, her black nails clicking against her metal desk. “...Do you consider yourself someone with a good amount of stamina?”

“Why would you need to know that?” Akira asked.

“I’ve been looking for someone in their mid-teens to early twenties to work in medical trials.” Takemi explained. “And even after a newspaper ad, it hasn’t had any results. It’s kinda risky. You up for it?”

“What...exactly would I be doing?” Akira asked. “What’s a medical trial?”

“Do you wanna do it or not, kid?” Takemi fired back. Akira shut up at that.

“Yes. I do.”

“Great. You’ll be participating in trials by testing my medicine.” Takemi said, as Akira’s head shot upwards in worry. “Stay there, I’ll be right back.” She rose from her seat, walking around Akira and walking behind a sheet hung over a doorway. After a few short minutes, she emerged with a beaker filled with a viscous red substance. She sat in her chair, handing her beaker to Akira. “Here you are.”

Akira gulped, swishing the medicine in his hand. “Are there...any side effects?”

“Huh? Relax.” Takemi stated. “Rest assured, my autopsy is guaranteed to find out exactly what part of it killed you.”

“D-Don’t say stuff like that!” Akira gritted his teeth, angrily glaring at Takemi.

“What, you aren’t gonna take it now?”

“The exit’s right over there if you wanna leave.” Takemi gestured at the exit door, which still stood tantalizingly unlocked.

Akira looked down at the medicine, exhaling. If he didn’t drink this, Takemi wouldn’t sell him her medicine. Takemi said something egging him on, but he didn’t really process it. So, he swallowed the whole thing down before he could think about it more.

“What?!” Takemi gasped. “You weren’t supposed to drink the whole thing!” Akira’s mind swam. The medicine was bitter, yet somehow sour. It was beyond description. However, it was nothing Akira couldn’t handle. He confidently grinned at Takemi, or, the 5 Takemi’s that stood there, since Akira’s vision seemed to swim in circles.

“You okay, kid? Not bad for a high schooler.” Takemi affirmed.

“Yeah...I’m a total...badass…” Akira mumbled, swaying in place.

“Uh…You sure about th-” Takemi started, before Akira collapsed onto the floor. “Welp. Game over, I guess.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira jolted awake from the bed in Takemi’s exam room.

“Oh, good evening. So you aren’t dead.” Takemi rolled her eyes, swiveling to meet Akira’s eyes. She already had a clipboard at the ready, pen poised to scribble down his symptoms. 

“Do you remember anything from the moment you took the medicine until now?” She said, as Akira straightened his back.

“Huh?” He tried, as Takemi sighed.

“By the look in your eyes, I’d say you don’t…” Takemi sighed. “You briefly woke from your coma after you fainted, but you were entirely incoherent. Rambling about some talking cat? It was kinda funny, to be honest.” Takemi spinned her pen. “You eventually lost consciousness, and fell back asleep.”

“Huh.” Akira responded, leaning back until his head hit the wall behind him.

“Are you out of your mind?” Takemi asked. “Only an idiot would’ve drank the whole thing.”

“Heh. I’m an idiot.” Akira grinned. “See, it’s for my exams.”

Takemi laughed. “Fine. By the way, the reason you lost consciousness was because of the taste, _not_ the medicine. It produced a foul smell when it mixed with gastric juices in your body, similar to surstromming. So don’t worry about the side effects. Oh well. Thanks to you, I could get some good data, so that’s all that matters.”

“What about,” Akira paused, blinking until the world stopped spinning. “What about your part of the deal?”

“Oh, right. You’re awake now, so…” She leaned in. “I don’t want the general public to know about my...original medicines. So, you are strictly prohibited from disclosing what happens here to anyone, got it?”

“Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyep.” Akira slurred.

“Then, it’s a deal.” Takemi smiled, shaking Akira’s hand. “As long as you come here for it, I’ll give you the medicine at a discounted price whenever. I look forward to your continued patronage.”

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE DEATH ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

“So. When can you come next for a clinical trial?” Takemi asked.

“...Huh?” Akira asked.

Takemi sighed and shook her head. “Right. You don’t remember that part of the deal, do you?”

“No, sorry,”

“Well, I was saying that I was looking for test subjects around your age. So, I’ll be providing the medicine for you in exchange for you working as a test subject.” Takemi explained. “I...have to perfect this medicine.” She stared no where in particular, her eyes narrowing. “If you can move again, you can leave.” She said, pointing at the door. Akira took that as his cue to leave.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ann💖💖💖: i went to see Shiho today!

Ann💖💖💖: i told her we settled everything with Kamoshida

Ann💖💖💖: she….still hasn’t waken up. But I had to go make amends.

Capt.Kidd!!!: you didn’t do anything wrong ann

Capt.Kidd!!!: you dont have anythin to apologize about

Maximum.eboy: kamoshida did it. Not you

Ann💖💖💖: But I wasn’t there when she needed help. I’m a failure as a friend.

Ann💖💖💖: I couldn’t see what was wrong.

Maximum.eboy: it’s not a friend’s job to be telepathic

Capt.Kidd!!!: yeah!!! What matters is that she’s alive!!! And you’re there for her!

Ann💖💖💖: thanks guys…

Ann💖💖💖: still, I know I can do better. I have to do everything I can to be here for her, or i don’t think I’ll be able to move on

Capt.Kidd!!!: well uh, we’re here for you if u need to talk

Maximum.eboy: ^^^

Capt.Kidd!!!: i never knew u were so passionate tho

Capt.Kidd!!!: maybe i just never heard you talk about that stuff back in middle school

Ann💖💖💖: heheh, i think it’s because of you guys

Ann💖💖💖: back before I got the metanav, and I met Akira, and I talked to you again, Ryuji,

Ann💖💖💖: I felt empty. I’m sure you guys heard all the gossip about me.

Ann💖💖💖: about “oh, her dad’s american!!! What an idiotic sl*t lmao”

Ann💖💖💖: or “she’s totally kamoshida’s bitch”

Ann💖💖💖: I just felt. Alone.

Ann💖💖💖: and it’s, nice to be with friends who understand it.

Maximum.eboy: we’re outcasts together

Ann💖💖💖: Yeah, that.

Capt.Kidd!!!: shuutt up pim gonsna cry aannn

Ann💖💖💖: Awwww Ryuji,,,

Maximum.eboy: too bad ryuji we’re your fwends....

Capt.Kidd!!!: AGHHH HHHH STOOOP

Ann💖💖💖: we wuv u ryuji uwu

Capt.Kidd!!!: STOP ITT TTTT

Maximum.eboy: ryuji is great and i love him

Ann💖💖💖: i heard ryuji is ripped. I heard ryuji has an 8 pack

Capt.Kidd!!!: SHUT UP!!!!!! SHUT UP

Akira laughed, putting his phone is his pocket as he entered Leblanc. “Hey. You got a minute?” Sojiro asked from the counter. I wanna ask you something.” He gestured to the bar stool. “C’mere, let’s chat.”

Akira sat down, steepling his hands. “What’s going on?”

“So, how’s school?” Sojiro asked. “You’re not causing any trouble, are you?”

“I’m not.” Akira responded, leaning as far back as he could before the chair fell.

“Good.” Sojiro responded, rubbing at the wrinkles under his eyes. “I’ve gotta report to your probation officer twice a month, and I really don’t wanna write more crap.”

Akira laughed. “Yeah, I get it.”

“Societies kept in check by law and authority figures, and sometimes those laws and authority figures are pricks and we hate them, but we can’t do anything about it.” Sojiro said, leaning backwards and sighing. “Sometimes, you just gotta cram yourself away. It’s the easiest way to escape.”

Akira paused, suddenly realizing Sojiro might be talking about himself. “Isolation then, huh?”

Sojiro looked at him. “Keeping things to myself is easier. Keeps me out of trouble. I don’t bother tokyo, and more rambunctious kids don’t come rolling out of it and into my cafe.” His phone beeped. He took it out, holding it to his ear. “Oh? What’s wrong?” The person on the other line talked. “Yeah, I’m heading out now. Sorry about that.” A smile formed over his face. “I know. The usual, right? Okay. I’ll see you later.” He tucked his phone back away, and began to untie his apron. “As you can see, I’m pretty damn busy both at work and in my private life.” He paused, before a smile spread across his face. “Say, if you could lend a hand, it’d really be a good help.”

Akira blinked. “Oh. Sure, I’d be glad to.”

Sojiro’s face brightened. “Now we’re talking.” He laid his apron over a chair. “Either way, I won’t ask you do to it for free. I know how shitty underpaid work is. If you agree to help me, I’ll provide for you as best I can. I can’t offer you anything monetarily, but I’ll make you food and keep housing you here. Sound like a plan?”

“Really? Not even minimum wage, boss?” Akira joked.

“This place is barely being kept alive. I had to put a band-aid over the last crack i found in this counter.”

“Kidding, kidding. I’m game.”

“Great. I’ll even teach you how to make a cup of coffee. How’s that sound?” Sojiro offered.

“Not as good as food and housing, but I’ll take it.” Akira smiled.

“Looks like we got ourselves a deal, then.”

**I AM THOU, THOU ART I**

**THOU HAS ACQUIRED A NEW VOW**

**IT SHALL BECOME THE WINGS OF REBELLION THAT BREAK THY CHAINS OF CAPTIVITY**

**WITH THE BIRTH OF THE HIEROPHANT ARCANA, I SHALL RECEIVE THE WINGS OF BLESSING AND FREEDOM TO GRANT THY NEW POWER.**

“I’ll be counting on your help.” Sojiro explained. “You can start by washing dishes.” He motioned to the basin next to the fridge behind him. “I gotta head home. I’ll leave the rest to you.”

“See you tomorrow, Boss.” Akira added, as Sojiro flipped the sign and closed the door behind him.

\---

**April 22th, 2019**

Ann💖💖💖: do you guys get bored on train rides

Capt.Kidd!!!: nah usually i fall asleep

Maximum.eboy: im in constant fear

Ann💖💖💖: yikes

Maximum.eboy: me no like crowds

Maximum.eboy: morgana just called me a weenie

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: HEY

Maximum.eboy: ???????????? what did i do

Capt.Kidd!!!: NOTHING I JUST REALIZED SMTH

Capt.Kidd!!!: running around in kamoshida’s palace made me realize how wack my body is

Capt.Kidd!!!: like im still strong and everything, but the lack of trainin shows

Capt.Kidd!!!: do u wanna come do some laps w/me???? Im still at school

Maximum.eboy: sure, but I’m also Very Not Athletic.

Capt.Kidd!!!: who wouldve guessed

Maximum.eboy: im just warning you, Ryuji

Capt.Kidd!!!: i understand just GET here im bored

Maximum.eboy: lame. Omw

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Man, this place brings back memories…” Ryuji sighed, leaning against the wall of Shujin’s courtyard. “This is my secret trainin’ spot. Well, it was. Back when I was on the track team.”

Akira nodded. “Damn Kamoshida.”

“I’m trying not to think about him, dude. This is training time, got it?” Ryuji grumpily sighed, crossing his arms. Akira laughed, desperately trying not to look at his biceps. Ryuji wore his Shujin jersey with the sleeves rolled all the way yup, a very unfair move to Akira.

“Yeah, sorry. Continue.” Akira responded.

“Thanks. Y’know, I’ve been wanting to run again. I just...don’t know if I can do it here, ya feel?”

“No offense, but why? Your experience with Shujin was pretty bad, right?” Akira asked, concern in his tone.

“Fighin’ in the metaverse was a total shock to my system. I couldn’t move like I used to. I...don’t know if I’ll ever be able to. It felt. Lame.” Ryuji grumbled. “So, no time like the present, right? Building up my strength again is for the best. Anything’s better than this flimsy body…”

“Flimsy?” Akira gaped, sticking his arm out and shaking it. “You see this? Noodles. This is pasta.”

“Yeah, but I want MY arms,” He held out his arm, considerably stronger than Akira’s. “To be better than they are right now!”

“Well, I respect that. Good for you, improving yourself.” Akira smiled, pointing a finger at Ryuji.

“Hehehehe…” Ryuji blushed. “Well, it’ll be good to get at it again. Hey, maybe I’ll even help out in the metaverse!”

“Hey, I’m counting on you, Skull.” Akira smiled, his heart soaring at hearing Ryuji laugh.

“I’m totally gonna wreck your expectations! Just you wait!” He paused, running his sentence back over in his head. “I-I mean that in a good way!”

“I know you did, man.” Akira re-assured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“Besides! You’re talkin’ like I’m the only one training. You’re getting in on this too!” Ryuji said, throwing an arm around Akira.

“Damn it, I was hoping you forgot about that part.” He sighed.

“After I had you change into your jersey?!” Ryuji laughed. “Nah man, this is a group activity! It’d be pointless if I was super fast and my leader was lagging behind, right?!”

“I guess…” Akira sighed.

“All right, I’m gonna do knee lift sprints. You’re stuck with the normal ones!”

“Stuck with?!”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Ryuji panted, his breath escaping him even after only one lap or so. He fell to one knee, thankfully his good one. “Damn it. My legs’re all tight…” He sniffled, standing up straight. 

“Before Kamoshida came to this school, the track team was the biggest thing Shujin had going for it. But it all changed after that bastard got our coach fired and took over.” Ryuji crossed his arms. “That bastard...right from the start he was tryin’ to get rid of us. He’d give us insane workouts, then when we couldn’t do any of em, he’d add even more as punishment! Day after day it was nothing but his bullshit, and he was targeting me, to make things worse!”

Akira just stood there. He didn’t have anything to say Ryuji already didn’t know. He shared the sentiment, and he knew Ryuji knew the same. “He knew...he knew I was the kinda guy who’d fight back. If my time dropped a little, he’d call me a useless shithead. Then he brought up my parents…”

“...And you punched him?” Akira asked, knowing he was right when Ryuji’s eyes downcast, avoiding Akira’s gaze.

Ryuji didn’t talk for a second. Akira feared he’d gone too far, before he spoke up. “My mom’s the only one I got.” He said. “All my dad did when he was around was drink. Sometimes he’d...he’d beat up my mom. Sometimes me.”

“Ryuji…”

“Dunno how Kamoshida found out, but he spilled it to the team. Then the whole goddamn school.” Ryuji spat, sniffling, clearly holding back tears. “ _Then_ I punched him.”

“I’m sorry, Ryuji.” Akira added, letting him know he was still there, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“It was like the douchebag wanted me to!” Ryuji shouted, tears beading at his eyes. “He called it an ‘act of violence’ and shut the whole effin’ team down!” He shook his head, blinking away his tears. “Thanks to that, all the guys think i’m some sorta traitor. That it’s my fault.”

“You know that’s not true, right? Kamoshida egged you on. He knew he’d strike a nerve.” Akira affirmed.

“I know, I know, it just…” He sighed. “Hurt, y’know? For everyone to say it’s my fault.” He looked upwards. “Worst part is, they ain’t wrong. Cause of me, they all lost their shot at the championship.”

“Do you regret it?” Akira asked.

Ryuji exhaled. “Yeah. But...not really.” He said, a long pause coming afterwards. “Come on, man, don’t ask me tough questions! I’m not that bright, y’know!”

Akira laughed, slinging his arm around Ryuji’s shoulders. “Well, there’s nothing we can do about it now, I guess. At least Kamoshida finally got his heart changed…”

“...Yeah! Yeah! We’re in the future now! No more lookin’ back! That’s what we’re gonna do-build a new future just for us!” Ryuji grinned, standing up and offering Akira a hand. “We gotta think positive!” He helped Akira up, holding up his hand to high five. Akira obliged, making Ryuji shout in excitement.

“Glad to help.” Akira smiled, nodding.

“Come on! Now we’re all warmed up! How ‘bout another run?” Ryuji responded, making Akira groan.

“Come on, we just had a moment! I don’t wanna get all sweaty!” Akira whined.

“No complaining! Looking to the future, riiiight?” Ryuji goaded, as Akira sighed.

“I hate you,”

“You love me! You’re my fwend, right?”

“Ugh,” Akira laughed, weakly slapping Ryuji’s arm. “When I collapse of heat exhaustion, I blame you.”

“Dude, I’d never let you collapse! I would pick you up, duh!”

“D-Damn it, Ryuji…”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“ _Yo, Akira!!”_ Ryuji shouted over the phone, as Akira entered Leblanc. _“Did you get home okay? Didn’t trip or anythin’? I’m sorry if I pushed you too hard…”_

“Dude, it’s fine. I’m just out of shape.” Akira responded, sliding into a bar seat to keep talking.

 _“You’re out of shape?! Dude, my body is WACK! Felt like I could barely drag my damn legs back up the station steps…”_ Ryuji groaned. _“I shoulda kept running, this never would’ve happened back then…”_

“Hey, enough of that. It wasn’t your fault, remember? Besides, it’s never to late to get back on the horse.” Akira re-assured.

_“Haha, thanks! And we’re only just getting started! We’re gonna run all the time now! Let’s run again tomorrow, yeah? I’m pretty rusty, but it was...super fun hanging out with you today. Even if I got a little sappy.”_

“And? So what. I’m here for you, got it?” Akira said, getting a weird look from Sojiro.

 _“Besides! With you here, I got some friendly competition too! Plus I get to talk to ya. You’re company helps.”_ He could practically hear Ryuji’s smile through the phone,even if it was wishful thinking. _“Hey, maybe we should get Ann in on this!”_

“Nah. I think it should just be a you-and-me thing.” Akira responded.

_“Heh, that sounds nice too!”_

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“So, getting used to the city, I take it?” Sojiro said as Akira slid into a seat.

“A little.” He responded, rolling a shoulder.

“I see.” Sojiro wiped down the inside of a mug. “Well, you’re the only one here at night, so I’m not gonna bother setting a curfew or anything like that.”

“Awesome,” Akira smiled.

“As long as you’re taking school seriously. Then I don’t mind if you stroll around in the evenings.”

“Of course, of course.”

“But ONLY around Yongen-Jaya, got it? You go back on your word, I’ll kick you right out.”

“Yeah, I get it, my life is in your grizzled old man hands.”Akira laughed, as Sojiro sighed and continued cleaning the stack of dishes next to him. Akira paused for a moment. “Hey, do you want any help?”

Sojiro looked at him, surprised. “Huh. I mean, sure. Put your bag down and come back here.” Akira put his bag down on a bar stool and rounded the corner. “It’s about time one of the regulars arrives. She’s a talkative one…

A few minutes passed as Akira changed out of his uniform and returned down in loungewear, grabbing an apron off Sojiro’s stool.

“Now then, since you’re gonna be working in my store, I’ll need to hammer home the basics.” Sojiro explained. “You know what I’m talking about, right?”

“Making coffee, right?” Akira explained, brain jumping to various extremes.

“Yup. Glad to see you at _least_ understand that much.” He shrugged a shoulder, cringing at the audible pop. “This store’s not the busiest around, but I’m real particular about how we do things here.”

“Let me guess, you’ll kick me out if I make a bad cup of coffee?”

“I’ll kick you out if y--HEY!” Sojiro groaned.

“You’re running out of material, boss.” Akira smirked.

“I’ll tell you what,” A customer in a gaudy pink blazer interjected. “So-chan’s coffee goes so well with his special curry, I can’t help but order the set meal every time!”

“What can I say, each of my regulars gets an experience personally tailored to them.”

“Can you tell me the key to that wonderful flavor, So-chan? I’d love to make it at home sometime.” The customer responded.

“Sorry, that’s a trade secret. You’re free to try and guess based on the taste though.” Sojiro smiled.

“Ah, cheapskate. Keeping secrets from me even though you know your food’s already stolen my heart…”

“Well, how about a nice dessert, then? It’s only three hundred yen.” Sojiro remarked. The customer left soon afterwards.

“See, when you run a shop, you get all sorts of customers. Knowing their personalities is absolutely vital. That’s what being in food service is all about.” The door jingled as it opened. Sojiro turned. “Welco-” He stopped when he saw the man who had walked in. “You…”

“Hello there! It’s been quite a while, Sakura-san!” The man smiled. “I heard you opened up a shop, so here I am! It wouldn’t have hurt to mention it to me, though.” Sojiro stayed silent. “Huh, you got a real nice location here. Right by the station and everything.”

“Your order?” Sojiro spat.

“No small talk? That’s cold. Oh, but this smell… Sure brings bhack memories! You’re still making that curry, huh? I guess you haven’t gotten over her yet…”

Sojiro avoided eye contact. “Your order, sir?”

“Haha, so pushy. I just stopped in to say hi today. But I’ll be back again soon. Bye!” And just as quickly as he had entered, he left.

“Who was that guy?”

“Just forget about him.” Sojiro said with gritted teeth. “It’s none of your business.” He looked at the door forlornly, before shaking his head. “Anyway, if you have time for questions, you have time to be learning about bean types. You’re not gonna be use around here if you can’t pick up on the ABCs sometime soon. Besides, ladies love a guy who knows his coffee.”

“...Right.” Akira sighed. “Something tells me I won’t exactly need help with that.”

“Cocky, aren’t we?” Sojiro laughed.

“Quite the opposite!” Akira responded.

“...Oh, right, sorry,” Sojiro coughed, face flush with realization. “Either way, I’m gonna teach you right. That way I’ll be able to sit back and relax while you work.”

“Alright. I’ll get to it.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

SOJIRO SAKURA: Hello! It’s me. I guess this number works.

maximum e-boy: hi?? Why’d. Why do you text like that

SOJIRO SAKURA: Like what????

maximum e-boy: nothing i guess?

SOJIRO SAKURA: Okay. Anyway, you done closing up yet? I’m gonna have you handle that from now on, so you better learn now!!!

maximum e-boy: k??

SOJIRO SAKURA: Don’t forget it!! Once you’re a little more settled in, I’m gonna have you doing more chores. We’ll get the routine ground into you! That way, I might be able to take it easy!!

maximum e-boy: why do i feel like im being threatened

\---

**April 23rd, 2019**

Ann💖💖💖: I HATE IT HERE

Capt.Kidd!!!: shsdhsdhs what happened

Ann💖💖💖: i dropped my bag on the train and like HELL im gonna dive into this cesspool for it

Maximum e-boy: ???bruh isnt your ID in there

Ann💖💖💖: yeah but i dont wanna get RABIES akira

Maximum e-boy: THATS NOT HOW YOU GET RABIES???

Ann💖💖💖: HOW WOULD YOU KNOW???

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Maximum e-boy: i dont wanna be a corporate slave but money

Ann💖💖💖: its a struggle

Capt.Kidd!!!: there are like a buncha part time jobs with flexible schedules dude just go check the underground mall

Maximum e-boy: real shit???

Ann💖💖💖: didn’t take you for a customer service person akira

Maximum e-boy: i hate people but i want. Video Games

Ann💖💖💖: you know what? Fair

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Can’t believe I’m gonna work. Disgusting.” Akira groaned as the elevator rose to the the floor housing Takemi Medical Clinic.

“It’s for money! Maybe then you can do something besides boring yourself to death.” Morgana yawned as the door opened.

Takemi yawned as he walked in. She took a large sip from her coffee and turned to face Akira. “What’re you here for today?”

“I wanna do a clinical trial.”

“Great. I’ve developed a new medicine. Please head into the exam room.” She said, unlocking the door. Akira placed his bag down on the waiting chairs, taking out his phone and unzipping the top so Morgana could leave.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Here you go.” Takemi stated, handing Akira a small glass filled with a viscous blue liquid. “I made various adjustments to the drug you tried last time, based on your results. Drink it down in one gulp.”

Akira nodded nervously, before bringing the cup up to his lips and downing it. The taste was powerful, like he had just eaten Garlic left out in the sun for a month. In fact, it was making it hard to breathe.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Okay, your reaction to it is absolutely perfect.” Takemi smiled as Akira came to, apparently having passed out. “You feel a bit dazed, hm? Yeah, I mixed in some special components, so that’ll happen.” She placed her clipboard down and searched around for some implements. “Let’s take your temperature and blood pressure. Oh, I’m also gonna draw some blood.”

“Hn.” Akira grunted.

“I was also going to do some find motor skill tests, but...maybe you’re not in a state for that right now. Anyway, since we’re in the final stages, I should first stabilize the fundamental formula.”

A jingling rang out as the door opened. “Oh, so you ARE here.” A voice said. Akira’s blurry vision could make out a man in a police uniform.

“I’m in the middle of an examination.” Takemi spat. “I’ve told you before, Officer. If you want to investigate me, you’re gonna need to show me a warrant. I know my rights.”

“Hmmph!” The officer smirked. “I’m here because we received a report. I’ll need to see a detailed statement of medical expenses and full medical records.” Takemi frowned.

“Show me a warrant. Then you can see them.”

“I don’t need one! Just make this easy for me.”

“Warrant.”

“I bet you just didn’t have time to hide any incriminating documents, didn’t you?”

“Warrant, bud.”

“Just sh-”

“Ugh. Fine.” Takemi gestured to a stack of papers. “There you go.”

“Huh…?” The arrogant officer said, clearly confused.

“This kid is my only patient today.” Takemi rolled her shoulders. “If you’re asking for his medical expenses, I’m guessing I’m under suspicion of improper billing? Sorry, without a receipt, I’d say your superiors were just sending you on a wild goose chase.”

“W-What’s going on here?”

“You got played, dude. Always knew cops were dumb, but wow.” Takemi laughed. “That report you got? Fake. You’re being manipulated. The police are _obsessed_ with me. Nothing but an attempt to shake me up.”

“That’s impossible!”

“Listen kid.” Takemi glared at the officer. “You can have at the whole damn place if you want, _when you bring me a warrant._ Besides, I got all the liscences and qualifications I need. We can do this all day.”

The cop was shaking in his boots, eyes jutting around the room to fined something to speculate about. After a short moment, his eyes landed on Akira. “Hey! Y-You! What’re you doing here?! You don’t...seem sick, are you up to something illegal! If you lie I’ll know!”

Akira had to try hard to suppress laughter. “I know my rights.”

“Ugh!” The officer grumbled.

“You have a warrant for disclosure, Officer? If not, I’d be happy to report this little incident.” Takemi smiled, knowing she’d won when the cop began to visibly sweat. “So, anything else? I’m kinda in the middle of something.”

“...Fine.” The cop grumbled. “You’re infuriating, you know that?”

“Oh, I’m quite aware.” Takemi grinned.

“Guess I’d expect nothing less from the Plague…” The cop remarked. Any fear on Takemi’s face didn’t show.

She reached out to her wall-mounted phone, dialing a number Akira didn’t recognize. “Police headquarters?” Takemi said, making unbroken eye contact with the cop. “Yes, I’d like to report a d-”

“I’m going!” The cop shouted, walking out of the office. Takemi rolled her eyes, hanging up on the spot.

“I am _so_ over this…” She sighed, spinning lightly in her chair.

“When am I not ‘over’ cops?” Akira groaned.

“I think we’ll get along just fine, then.” Takemi smiled. “It’s nothing to worry about. I’m sure it was just my former superior who made that fake report. You eavesdropped on our conversation the other day, remember?”

“Oh, the guy you told to fuck off?” Akira quoted.

“Yup.” Takemi grinned, clearly proud of herself. “He’s just trying to put pressure on me by having those pigs investigate me and my practice.”

“Why are the cops so obsessed with you?” Akira tried, though Takemi ignored him, standing up and grabbing a set of needles.

“Roll up your sleeve, I need to draw some blood. There’ll be some mild anemia, but only temporarily. You’ll be fine. Part of our deal, remember?”

“Yeah, Yeah, just get it over with.” Akira grimaced, taking off his shujin jacket and rolling up his sleeve.

“Okay, please lie down, you can go home when I’m done.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Tae.kemi: hi

Maximum e-boy: hi??? Why do i feel like you’re ordering a hit on me

Tae.kemi: can i not follow up on a patient who just tested my medicine jfc

Maximum e-boy: im fine fyi

Tae.kemi: good to hear then

Tae.kemi: go to sleep early 2night. Call me if u start feeling sick

\---

**April 24rd, 2019**

Maximum e-boy: guess who bought a shitty dvd player from a secondhand store!!!!

Maximum e-boy: me its me

Capt.Kidd: RAD

Maximum e-boy: i mean i dont have. A TV but YEAH

Ann💖💖💖: you guys are a wreck

Maximum e-boy: anyways im gonna go to the batting cages in yongen-jaya anyone wanna come help morgana heckle me

Ann💖💖💖: im down

Capt.Kidd: uhhh YEAH

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“43 miles an hour?! That can’t be legal…” Ryuji worriedly said from behind the cages as Akira got into position.

“Do you know how fast people throw these things?!” Ann responded. “Insanely fast. This is going easy.”

“The world is terrifying…” Ryuji grumbled.

“SHUSH I’m trying to concentrate…” Akira said as the pitching machine whirred to life. He readied himself just as a ball whirred by him. “SHIT”

“Focus, Akira!!” Ryuji shouted.

“I AM FOCUSED” Another ball shot past him. “CHRIST”

“STOP TALKING TO US” Ann responded.

“YOU STOP TALKING TO-” A third ball blazed past him. “GOD DAMMIT”

“Could you not hit it?!” Morgana protested. “Doesn’t look that hard.”

“YOU WANNA TRY IT?!” Akira said, screaming as he blindly swung and managed to hit the 4th ball as his friends erupted in praise. He hit another back, as the bell announcing the end of his round came.

“Nice job, Akira!” Ryuji grinned.

“Yeah! You only missed the majority of the balls.” Ann smirked.

“Thank you, Ryuji. Fuck you, Ann.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Akira spent the latter half of his day cleaning up the attic. After warding through a massive cesspool of dusty bookshelves and finding a dying houseplant, Akira finally had a spotless room.

“I cannot believe the chief had an old TV…” Morgana said. “Wonders never cease, I guess.”

“I’ll rent a DVD or something tomorrow.” Akira groaned.

“Tired?”

“Very.”

“Go to sleep then!! Dweeb.”

“No. I’m too cool.”

“Sleep.”

“Fine.”

\---

**April 25th, 2019**

Akira wasn’t sure that he was really seeing it, but it’s clear that it was real. He was just wandering around Shibuya, trying to get used to large crowds of people, when his attention was captured by a door. A blue door resembling that of a prison, light blue mist erupting out of the openings between the jail bars. A girl in a warden uniform--Caroline, Akira reminded himself-- kicked her legs as she sat atop it.

“HEY! INMATE!” Caroline shouted as he got closer, hopping down from the door as Justine materialized next to her.

“Our master awaits.” Justine spoke, the door swinging open. “Please, come this way.” Akira took a tentative step forward, before a swift kick to the back from Caroline sent him barreling through.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“ **So you’ve come.** ” Igor spoke, as Akira settled himself against the prison bars. “ **How does it feel slipping into the unusual from your usual life?** ”

“Our master has arranged an access point to assist you in coming here directly from the real world.” Justine stated.

“That door you just went through is it! Be thankful for this gift from our master, Inmate!” Caroline frowned.

“ **This link between the two worlds shall aid in your rehabilitation. Make good use of it, Trickster.** ” Igor smiled.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Maximum e-boy: guess who has ~several part time jobs~

Capt.Kidd!!!: SDHSDHSHDSHDF

Ann💖💖💖: are. Are you going. Are you going to do them all??

Maximum e-boy: i get flexible hours!! High school student privileges!!

Ann💖💖💖: im glad someones sympathetic at least…

Capt.Kidd!!!: wait where are you working

Maximum e-boy: ….why do you wanna know

Capt.Kidd!!!: no reason…

Ann💖💖💖: are you gonna go embarrass him

Capt.Kidd!!!: DONT PUT WORDS IN MY MOUTH  
Maximum e-boy: you can wrestle my places of work out of my cold dead hands, Ryuji

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Oh, you’re that Akira kid, right?” Said the woman in the flower shop spoke. The store, Rafflesia, stuck out like a sore thumb amidst the underground mall, being a rainbow of color against brown and beige.

“Yeah, that’s me. But uh, how did you know?” Akira asked, bowing.

“I recognize a minimum wage worker when I see one.” She said, which seemed weird for Akira, but he ignored it. “Anyway, nice to meet you. I’m Megumi Hanasaki, the owner of Rafflesia.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Akira said, bowing.

“I usually do all the work, so I’ll do it all today. You just observe and try to learn the ropes of flower arrangement, got it?”

Akira nodded.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Pfft, that apron suits you.” Morgana chuckled from Akira’s bag. He’d changed out of his uniform and changed into casual wear with a brown apron, similar to Hanasaki’s.

“Shut up, you brat cat.” Akira frowned, rolling his eyes.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Well, here’s your pay for today!” Hanasaki said, handing akira a rough 3,200 yen. “Good work, Akira-kun. Come back again when you got the time. I understand your schedule might fluctuate.”

“Thank you very much.” Akira nodded.

“Don’t be so formal. You’re a tired teenager, feel free to be casual.”

  
“Well, I...appreciate...that? I thank you? Thanks.”

“Just...take the money and go, Akira-kun.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

Capt.Kidd!!!: hey akira whatre up to

Maximum e-boy: helping out the boss

Maximum e-boy: not ideal for texting ryuji

Capt.Kidd!!!: but im BORED

Maximum e-boy: TOUGH SHIT DUDE

Maximum e-boy: im trying to stay on sojiro’s good side what do you want from me

Ann💖💖💖: sojiro’s the guy you’re staying with right

Ann💖💖💖: why do you call him ‘the boss’

Maximum e-boy: its what everyone calls him? Chief, boss, etc.

Maximum e-boy: hes like. Everyone in yongen-jaya’s dad

Capt.Kidd!!!: he sounds nice dude whyre you scared of him

Maximum e-boy: im not i just dont want him to dump me on my ass???

Maximum e-boy: my life is LITERALLY in his hands

Ann💖💖💖: didnt he like specifically tell you to keep out of trouble

Capt.Kidd!!!: did that include stealing a gym teachers heart and causing drama at school

Maximum e-boy: SHUT UP OKAY IM TRYING MY HARDEST

\---

**April 26th, 2019**

“Hey, Akira! Morning!” Ann called, running to Akira’s side as he waited on the subway station. “Pretty crowded today, huh?”

“Yeah, it’s the worst.” Akira sighed.

“I keep forgetting that you’re like. A country kid.” Ann smiled, patting Akira on the shoulder. “Must be hard packed in here like sardines, huh?”

Akira frowned. “I don’t wanna talk about it, Ann.”

Ann sighed. “I’m sorry. I...I don’t mean to joke around about your fear of crowds. I just don’t know what to do. I get anxious unless I’m doing something, but here we are, stuck in place…”

“It’s awful, just waiting for the results.” Akira commented. “But...I’m sure things are going to be okay. It’s all we can do to stop ourselves from going crazy.”

Ann laughed. “You’re right...all we can do is believe...and wait.” She turned to look Akira in the eyes. “Hey, would riding the train with a friend help you get through the ride?”

“...Yes.” Akira huffed, embarrassed.

“Hehehe, you big baby. Want me to hold your hand~?”

“Fuck off, Ann.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright. Here you go. The effects should be instant this time.” Takemi spoke, sliding a cup filled with a viscous yellow substance to Akira. “Drink up.”

Akira tentatively brought it up to his lips, and swallowed it in one go. Curiously, there was no nausea or instant fainting. Takemi leaned forward, studying him intently.

“Let’s see. Eyes are focused.” She lifted her pen and brought it forward, moving it back and forth. “Follow the pen. One, two, three, go.” She moved it side to side, Akira trying to follow her. “...No change, huh?”

Akira suddenly recoiled back, a hand flying to his mouth. “Mouth...burning…” His tongue felt like it had been set on fire. “Nose...itch…”

“Oh, there it is.” Takemi smirked. “The inhibitory effect is just as I had hoped. Plus a lack of speech coherency. The whole package.” She set down her pen and flipped through her notepad. “Your weight was the primary reason it took longer to kick in than expected, I gave too small a dosage. But, this is about the effects I expected from a teenager.”

“What...why are you making this?”

“Practice makes perfect.” Takemi said, entirely ignoring Akira. “Alright, hold tight. Once I compile all the data, we can move on.” Takemi began scribbling down on her notepad, until her phone began to ring. Takemi picked up the receiver, and brought it to her ear. “Hello, Takemi Medical Clinic. How can I help you?”

A few seconds of speaking on the other side of the phone. “An emergency, huh? But we’re not a designated hospital. Besides, the head physician here is Tae Takemi.” A much longer bout of speaking. “...Ah?” Takemi frowned, slamming the phone down.

“Was that an emergency? I can head out if you need some time…” Akira started.

“Don’t worry about it, kid.” Takemi exhaled. “An ambulance driver was looking for a transfer location, and all the designated hospitals were full. But to think they’d accidentally call a general practitioner… Must’ve been a new paramedic. But, like everyone, he seemed to know my name.”

“What do you mean? You’re a great doctor, of course people’d know your name.” Akira said, confused.

“I’ve been blacklisted by the greater medical community.” Takemi said. “They call me the Plague… due to a horrific medical error I made.”

“What do you mean…’a medical error’?” Akira asked, leaning forward.

“This goes back to my old job. I used to work at a university hospital in the city.” Takemi explained. “I was never actually convicted of anything, but I’m still considered a pariah in the medical industry.” She paused, an empty moment of silence. “What, does that _scare_ you or something?”

“I don’t mind.” Akira affirmed. “I need the medicine, after all.”

Takemi laughed. “Riiiight. You’re just a student preparing for his entrance exams. I guess we’re both equally shady, hm?”

“Maybe. I’m just an unsuspecting high school student.” Akira reminded her.

“Well, that’s fine. Being ostracized has enabled me to focus on my own research and development.” Takemi smiled. “Regardless, you’ve been an excellent volunteer. I look forward to working with you.” Another buzz from Takemi’s phone.

“Another emergency call?” Akira asked.

“No way to know.” Takemi responded, taking the phone. “Hello, this is Dr. Takemi’s Clinic of Internal Medicine.” A pause. “...One order of teriyaki chicken? Sir this is, sir--” Takemi hung up, then flippantly turned ot Akira. “You’re...you’re all good for today. Go home now.”

Akira nodded. “...Right.”

\---

**April 27th, 2019**

Maximum e-boy: I HATE SCHOOL

Ann💖💖💖: so do we you arent special

Ann💖💖💖: plus im literally in front of you be subtler dude

Maximum e-boy: MS. USAMI ALWAYS PICKS ON ME SPECIFICALLY

Capt.Kidd!!!: aww thats shitty bro

Ann💖💖💖: literally every teacher at shujin is negligent at best

Maximum e-boy: dont do kawakami like that

Capt.Kidd!!!: kawakami’s just complacent dude shes not doin anything

Ann💖💖💖: some would argue thats still shitty??

Maximum e-boy: “do you know the name of the theorem named after this number?” THEN SHE SHOWS ME A FUCKING BOX OF SQUIGGLES

Maximum e-boy: what the fuck is a four color theorem??? Bitch im gonna kill you

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Ryuji? Are you okay?” Akira asked, placing a hand on Ryuji’s back as he panted. “Don’t push yourself just for some training, okay?”

“God, DAMNIT!” Ryuji exclaimed. “I wanna move better, but I just...can’t. I was training for nationals back in the day, but now I totally suck balls!” He kicked at the grass, before sitting himself down.

Akira joined him, sighing. “I’m sorry, Ryuji.”

  
“It’s not your fault, dude.” Ryuji exhaled through his nose. “None of this is your fault or my fault, I’m just...fucked up about it.”

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?” A voice exclaimed, as a pair of three guys walked into the area.

“Nakaoka… Takeishi…” Ryuji gasped.

“Running, huh? I saw you from the window.” The boy at the front, Nakaoka, Akira assumed, commented.

Takeishi, off to the left, spoke next. “What, are you gonna try to come crawling back to the track team?”

“Huh? H-Hell no…” Ryuji gulped, standing up and shying back towards the wall.

“Then why bother? You already ruined our track team, what, you’re gonna go fuck up someone elses?” Nakaoka sneered. “Anyway, get out. This our running spot now. We don’t even have a locker room, thanks to someone I know.”

“Come on. Let’s not fight.” Akira stated, cutting between Nakaoka and Ryuji.

“We ain’t fightin’, Akira...just let it go.” Ryuji huffed, though Akira crossed his arms.

“What, this your boyfriend or something?” He tched. “Figures that a criminal is the only person who’d bother to hang out with you.”

“You better watch out, transfer kid.” Takeishi laughed. “Ryuji’ll hit you the second he gets mad. Heard his dad was the same way. Like father like son, right? Now that’s some scary shit.”

“Shut up! That don’t got anything to do with this!” Ryuji shouted.

“See! I didn’t say anything and he’s already blowing up at me!” Nakaoka exclaimed.

“Ryuji.” Akira put a hand on his arm. “Just calm down.”

“You’re...you’re right, Akira.” Ryuji took a deep breath, and exhaled. He turned to Nakaoka. “Look, back then, I…”

“I don’t need to hear your excuses. Everyone was going through the same bullshit. But we all knew our place. You’re the one who blew it. You fucked it up! I was stupid for ever thinking you were my teammate.” With that, the three of them left.

Ryuji covered his face with his hands. Akira placed an arm around his shoulder. “Hey. You okay? That was pretty rough.”

“I wanted...I wanted to smack him when he brought up my dad.” Ryuji hissed. He laughed, his tone sad. “I really haven’t changed at all, huh?”

“Ryuji…” Akira sighed, wrapping another arm around him and hugging him.

“I’m good now, dude. I’m...I’m glad you stuck by me. Thanks.”

  
Akira’s eyes widened. “Of course. Anytime.” Ryuji pulled away, and took a deep breath, shaking his shoulders.

“Alright. Let’s call it a day. Wanna walk with me to the station?” Ryuji asked, his usual grin returning to his face.

“Sure. It’ll be good exercise.” Akira responded, collecting his bag.

“What’s that? Is Akira finally getting into running?” Ryuji smirked, smug.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, you loser!”

\---

**April 28th, 2019**

“Yo…” Ryuji sighed, slumping against Akira’s shoulder as they walked up to Shujin.

“That’s the most lackluster ‘yo’ I’ve ever heard from you. What’s wrong?” Akira asked.

“Blugh, I’m just. Worried about Kamoshida.” Ryuji mumbled. “He had a change of heart for real, didn’t he?”

“I know. It seems kind of hard to believe, considering how weird all this metaverse shit is.” Akira sighed.

“I’m gonna cry if we get expelled after all this shit.” Ryuji pouted.

“Me too…” Akira added.

“Hey, that’s not how this is supposed to work! You’re supposed to comfort ME not the other way around!” Ryuji huffed. “At least you didn’t tell me to calm down or whatever. That would’ve been lame.”

“Yeah, I’m not like. An asshole, Ryuji.”

Ryuji laughed. “Hey, you free after school today? Wanna hang out?”

“Oh, totally. I don’t have anything going on, so I’ll just text you when I’m ready to leave.”

“Fuckin’ rad.” Ryuji grinned. “See ya then!”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“You really watch this shit for fun?” Ryuji laughed, pointing at the reality show on the screen. “Man, talk about _lame_.”

“You’re just uninitiated.” Akira smirked. “Watch, it gets good.” He gestured back to the screen, where a woman had just thrown her family’s phones off of a balcony.

“Oh shit.” Ryuji added.

“SEE? I’m not vapid. It just ignites a primal desire for drama inside of me. It has that affect on everyone.”

“You’re just weird.”

“You’re weird. Weirdo.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Hey, Sojiro.” Akira said, leaning against the bar of Leblanc. “I’m gonna try brewing coffee.”

“What? Really? You think you know enough?” Sojiro asked, washing a mug and putting it down.

“I mean yeah, I’ve watched you do it for a week or so now. I at least wanna try?” Akira shrugged.

“Well, help yourself to the beans on the shelves. I’ll show you how each kind of bean works differently later. All right. I’m gonna go buy some cigarettes. Try not to destroy the place while I’m gone.”

“No promises!” Akira waved.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Wow… That smells good!” Morgana appraised, curled up into a ball on the counter. “I love the smell of good coffee…”

“You’re a cat. How do you know what coffee tastes like?” Akira snorted, pouring the coffee into a cup.

“I AM NOT A CAT! And I don’t! I just like the smell! Is that a crime?” Morgana defended, pouting.

“Yes. It’s a class 3 _feline-_ y.” Akira smirked, immensely happy with himself.

“That’s it, I’m finding somewhere else to live.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Looks like you’re keeping busy.” Sojiro said, entering Leblanc as Akira cleaned up a few stray dishes. He walked next to the bar, eyeing the full mug of coffee Akira had brewed. “Here, lemme have a sip.” Sojiro mumbled, sitting down and taking a deep inhale.

He took a long sip, exhaling through his nose after a moment. “This aroma and soft richness...you used Blue Mountain, huh?”

“I just kind of...picked one off the shelf. I can try and find the bag, but uh…” Akira started, though Sojiro just took another sip.

“Yup. Definitely blue mountain. The Blue Mountains of Jamaica have a unique climate and volcanic soil advantageous for growing their famous high quality coffee.” Sojiro explained, picking up a stray spoon and stirring the coffee. “The coffee there undergoes a ruthless inspection process and is harvested in miniscule quantities in order to preserve quality. The result? A rich, creamy coffee with a full aroma.”

“You got an encylopedia of coffee stuffed in that old head of yours?” Akira chuckled.

“Shut it. A kid who makes coffee with a flavor profile as bland as this doesn’t get to tell me how old I am.” Sojiro smirked. “You should practice more to bring out the roast’s full potential.”

“Sorry...I’ll try harder.” Akira frowned.

“No need to apologize. I can tell you’re preparing the cup the way I do. You’ve been paying attention. I can’t exactly discount that. You’ll be a great barista if you keep this up.” Sojiro smiled, then realized he was being genuine and returned to his harsh exterior. “I can’t believe a criminal kid like you made coffee in my shop.”

“Yeah, I get it, I make coffee this bad again and you’ll kick me out.” Akira smirked.

“I don’t say that that often, you brat!”

\---

**April 29th, 2019**

Capt.Kidd!!!: hey can i be like. Heavy for a sec

Capt.Kidd!!!: wanna go grab some ramen? I wanna like. Talk about shit

Maximum e-boy: uhh sure. Boss made me some breakfast but i can meet up with you in like. An hour or so? That cool?

Capt.Kidd!!!: yeah totally

Capt.Kidd!!!: sorry this is kinda like, out of the blue

Maximum e-boy: nah man dont apologize

Maximum e-boy: ill let you know when im ready to go

Capt.Kidd!!!: rad

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Alright, this is like. My favorite ramen place.” Ryuji grinned as they sat down. “Okigubo! Ugh, the noodles they sell here are the best, dude.”

Ryuji quickly put in an order for the two of them, especially since Akira hadn’t eaten Ramen from an actual resturaunt before and had no idea what to order. Thes econd the food was in front of them Ryuji was gobbling his down like a starved man. “Ahhh! Gotta love the feeling of noodles sliding down my throat! Sweat drippin’ over my face!”

Akira choked on his food. “WHAT DRIPPING OVER YOUR WHAT”

Ryuji, seemingly unaware, continued speaking. “This shit’s the best, dude. Ramen is my favorite food, no doubt. The soup ramen they sell here gets your body going again after you tire it out with a good run, y’know. Me and the team used to come here after practice and…” Ryuji deflated.

“You okay?” Akira asked, finally swallowing his ramen. 

“...Yeah. It’s just...I guess that really is all in the past.” Ryuji sighed. “I keep seeing Nakaoka and the other guys around. They give me dirty looks, but they seem to just. Hate eaachother.”

“You worried about them?” Akira asked. “Think something’s going on?”

“I really shouldn’t be. They’ve been horrible to me ever since I got kicked off. But...kinda.” Ryuji sank to the bar. “I think...he’ sright. I’m the one who fucked up the track team. Everyone was just sitting there, taking Kamoshida’s bullshit, and I’m the one who had to mess it up--”

“Hey, hey,” Akira whispered, trying to ease Ryuji out of spiraling. 

“They’re just a bunch of outcasts now! Like...just like me.” Ryuji dragged his hands down his face. “I don’t want them ending up like me, Akira…”

“But you’re doing great, Ryuji.” Akira responded, putting a hand on his.

Ryuji laughed. “You know what? You’re right. I guess now that I’m thinkin’ about it, tryin’ to fit in is a real pain in the ass. I mean, I’d never’ve met you, Morgana and Ann if I wasn’t a good for nothing outcast, right?”

“Exactly. Even if we’re outcasts, we have eachother. We’re sticking together.” Akira smiled. Ryuji grinned.

“For real though, hanging out with you, Ann, Morgana...it’s been the most fun I’ve had in years. Even with all the shit going on...this past month has been the happiest I’ve felt in...jeez, who knows how long.”

Akira’s heart ached. “I’m glad. That I...I mean, that we could be that for you.”

Ryuji sighed. “Enough sappy shit. Do you think I should try and help the track guys? I feel like...I’m in debt to them or something.”

“You don’t owe them anything, Ryuji. I say we just find a new spot to train, and we ignore them.” Akira offered.

“I hear ya. I’m afraid I’ll just make it worse than it already is.” Ryuji fretted. “But you’re right. I’m not defined by those guys. If they wanna stay bitter at me, then that’s their problem. I’ve gotta focus on me.” He turned to Akira, grinning wide. “Thanks, dude.”

Akira’s heart threatened to leap out of his chest. “No problem.”

“Now! I’ll do some snooping for a new training spot! We gotta get back on track! No slacking off! Got that, Akira?”

“Aye, aye, cap’n.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“Remind me again why we’re doing this?” Akira sighed, dragging an abandoned chair into the center of the attic.

“You can stand on that chair and reach a ceiling beam, right?” Morgana asked.

“It looks dirty…” Akira frowned.

“That’s what you’re worried about? It’s a little dust, don’t get your boxers in a twist!” Morgana protested. “Besides! This is about training your body! Do a pull up!”

“Wait, that’s what we’re doing?! Haven’t I put enough work in between being a test subject and Ryuji’s training partner?!” Akira grimaced. “I have to do PULL-UPS now too?!”

“You’re a phantom thief now! No excuses! Come on!” Morgana pushed. “If I had a whistle, I’d blow it!”

\---

**April 30th, 2019**

Maximum e-boy: people are weird

Ann💖💖💖: astute observation

Maximum e-boy: shut up im being serious

Maximum e-boy: im reading this book about how social consciousness develops

Maximum e-boy: and how people always want to pack bond and rally behind smth

Maximum e-boy: and its got me thinking about how weird people are

Maximum e-boy: we can claim to be dramatic loners or whatever but its really hard for people to naturally self-isolate

Maximum e-boy: its why self isolation is often referred to as a form of self harm, even if not a physical kind

Maximum e-boy: humankind needs social bonds and human connection to survive, so when we starve ourselves of friendship, we’re in turn hurting ourselves

Maximum e-boy: its just weird how friendship is simultaneously something so important to ppl but in the same breath we condemn social interactions in exchange for success or power

Capt.Kidd!!!: ….shit dude now im thinking about shit too

Ann💖💖💖: goddamn akira

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

“All right, that’s it for tomorrow’s curry.” Sojiro stated, putting a cover on his pot. “How’re you doing over there? You getting any better at remembering how to handle different bean types?”

Akira sighed. “There’s a lot of them. Beans are annoying.”

“Preaching to the choir over here.” Sojiro chuckles, walking over to the coffee maker. “Now then. There are three factors that determine the flavor for a cup of coffee: grind, heat, and time. First up is the grind. For the siphons we have here, we’re aiming for medium-fine.”

“Medium-fine, got it.” Akira affirmed.

“Right. Keep up the good work.” Sojiro nodded. “It doesn’t net much profit given the effort it takes, but hey, money is money.”

“Seems like a pretty bum deal, then.” Akira snorted.

“I’m not gonna forgive you if you serve our customers crap coffee though, so keep that in mind.” Sojiro sniffed, before his phone began ringing. He pulled out his phone, and held it to his ear. “Yes, hello?”

A pause, Sojiro’s face fell. “...How’d you get this number? Now? Where?” A pause, the person on the other line speaking inaudibly. “...Fine.” Sojiro slammed his phone down, and sighed. “Sorry, something just came up. We can keep going with the lessons some other time.”

“Something going on? Trouble?” Akira asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“What, you worried about me or something?” Sojiro smirked.

“Yeah, a stiff wind could knock you over! I’d feel bad if I let that happen!” Akira smirked.

“Why you…” Sojiro sighs. “It’s nothing to concern yourself over. Just do the dishes while I’m gone. Oh, and remember to shut off the gas before you close up shop."

Akira nodded.

"It’s nice having someone around to help at times like this," Sojiro smirked. "Turns out you’re actually a harder worker than I thought. Keep it up.

\---

**May 1st, 2019**

Ann💖💖💖: the board meeting’s tomorrow…

Capt.Kidd!!!: me and akira are gonna get expelled if Kamoshida’s change of heart didn’t happen

Maximum e-boy: im sure it worked. Besides, we did all we could.

Ann💖💖💖: right. It has to have worked.

Capt.Kidd!!!: its too early to be givin up now

Capt.Kidd!!!: we’re gonna find out one way or another tomorrow, right?

Maximum e-boy: yeah…

Maximum e-boy: now im all antsy

Capt.Kidd!!!: im sorry dude, i didnt mean to make you all worried and shit

Ann💖💖💖: yeah we can drop it if you want us too, Akira

Maximum e-boy: you guys are fine, im just all in my head about it

Maximum e-boy: hey, you guys wanna hang out? I rented like. The first 3 seasons of the eX Files from the dvd store and i wanna spend time with you guys

Ann💖💖💖: sure!!! Im f

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The guillotine fell down, severing the head off of the neck of a persona. A twinge of guilt hit through Akira’s chest, but he ignored it. He leaned forward against his prison bars as his persona became one with him.

“You’re running out of time, inmate.” Justine spoke. “Your fate will be decided soon. Are you prepared to deal with the repercussions?”

Akira said nothing.

“What do you plan to do? What failsafe do you have, just in case your plan doesn’t work?” Caroline added.

“...I’m not sure.” Akira frowned. “But even if my plan fails...I’m not going to give up.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

_“That means….it was from something other than this world…”_ Sculder mumbled, shock creeping onto his features. She touched the case file with a shaking hand.

_“Like everything else we work with…”_ Mully responded.

“The atmosphere of this show is so ominous… I’m getting creeped out…” Morgana mewled, hiding behind Ryuji’s shoulder.

“Aww, you big baby!” Ann chided. “It’s just a spooky detective--AAAAHHH HOLY SHIT!” Ann screamed as a monster sprang out of Mully’s desk. Ryuji and Akira laughed, though Ann seemed non plussed. “Oh haha! As if you guys didn’t freak out when the slime monster showed up earlier.”

“That slime monster was legitimately scary!” Ryuji fought back, making Ann giggle.

Akira sighed, though his attention couldn’t drift back to the show. He stared off at the ceiling, confused and empty.

“You good, Akira?” Ryuji asked, making Akira snap to attention.

“Yeah, I just…” He shook his head. “I’m worried.”

“About tomorrow?” Ann asked, a frown on her face.

“I can’t really blame you.” Morgana sighed, crawling onto Akira’s lap. Akira patted his head, running a hand through his fur.

“Yeah. But...I just keep telling myself we have to have faith, but what if...what if I’m just being like...optimistic to hide my own fear?” Akira pondered. “Ugh, I’m. Such an idiot.”

Ryuji suddenly took him in a hug. “Hey, stop shitting on yourself. We’re all in this together, remember? We’re all good for nothing outcasts.”

Ann joined him in hugging Akira. “Yeah! We’re here for you. No matter what.”

Akira sighed. Camaraderie. Support. Comfort. They were unfamiliar to him. He was used to bored and burdened whispers from his parents, weird looks at school. But this...Akira could get used to this. “...Thanks. It means a lot.”

\---

**May 2nd, 2019**

“Mondays are such a drag…” A Sleepy Student yawned in front of Akira as he walked to school. “Why couldn’t they give us today off, too? We have the rest of the week off starting tomorrow…”

“Yeah, it’s ridiculous.” A serious student next to him sighed. “Speaking of which, what happened with that calling card? You know, the one addressed to Kamoshida? Didn’t it say something about “stealing his distorted desires” or some weird shit like that?”

“Yeah, something like that…” The sleepy student shrugged. “I’m sure it’s just a prank. No ones taking it seriously.” This did nothing to help Akira’s confidence in their plan.

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The Gymnasium clamored and writhed in place, trapped uncomfortably close into the space clearly not meant for a few hundred high school students. Ann stood, frozen in place, packed into the crowd like a sardine in a can. She was starting to sympathize with Akira’s fear of crowds.

“What’s with the random morning assembly?” A student said.

“It’s prolly about that girl who jumped the other day.” Another whispered.

“It’s not like they have to tell us not to off ourselves.”

“It’s _Shujin._ They gotta keep up appearances.”

Ann frowned, tapping her foot impatiently. Something had to happen. _Something had to happen._

“What about that weird calling card? Maybe the teachers are freaking out and they wanted to yell at us?”

“Come on…” Ann whispered. “Come on…”

Principal Kobayakawa waddled on stage, his suit as garish and banana-colored as ever. He trotted up to the podium on the middle of the stage, and tapped the mic, rearing back when the mic, predictably, gave some massive feedback.

“Ahem. Hello, Shujin Academy.” Kobayakawa said.” Let’s begin this school-wide morning assembly. As you all know, a rather tragic event took place the other day. Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through, but it will take some time before she recovers.”

Ann wanted to punch him. They wouldn’t even take responsibility for it. Kobayakawa was the one who knew about the abuse but kept Kamoshida around, so why wouldn’t he just _admit it?_ He’s the principal of a shitty high school. Did he really care about his idiotic job that much? Did he even know Shiho’s _name?!_

“Everyone here has a bright future ahead.” Kobayakawa smiled. Ann could tell he didn’t believe that himself. “I implore you to rethink the importance of life and--”

The gym door slammed open. The crowd turned to look at the source of the noise, Ann included. There, a shell of a man, slumping over, eyes blank and emotionless, stood Suguru Kamoshida.

“Mr. Kamoshida? What are you…” Kobayakawa started, though Kamoshida held up a hand, stopping him from speaking.

“I...I have been reborn.” Kamoshida whispered. “That is why I will confess everything to you all.”

“Holy shit…” Ann whispered. They did it. They stole his heart.

Kamoshida trudged himself on stage, his movements slow and haggard, as if his body was heavier than before. He moved past Kobayakawa and stood, leaning into the mic, making sure every syllable was clearly heard.

“I am a horrible, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a teacher.” Every word of truth that tumbled out of his mouth made vindication burst from Ann’s heart. “I have verbally and physically abused students, especially my volleyball students. Any and all rumors you heard about the volleyball team’s mistreatment are 100% true.” She waited for him to keep going. “I...I have also...forced myself onto several female students. I am the sole reason Shiho Suzui attempted suicide.”

Kamoshida sank to his knees, hands flying to his eyes as he began to violently sob.

“I treated this school like it was my castle. And I was a despot ruling over it…” Kamoshida shook. “I even sentenced Ryuji Sakamato and Akira Kurusu to expulsion, simply because I didn’t like them! Those expulsion orders have already been rescinded.” Ann breathed a sigh of relief at her friend’s safety.

“I do not deserve your pity, or your apology. I am an arrogant, shallow, and shameful person. No...I’m not even a person...I will take responsibility, and end my own miserable life!” Kamoshida screamed, hands wrapping around his body.

The students and teachers packed into the crowd suddenly exploded into noise, murmurs and discussion of Kamoshida’s intentions and the truth of his misdeeds filling Ann’s head. The truth was finally out there.

“Mr. Kamoshida! Get off the stage, now!” Kobayakawa urged, trying to force him to stand up.

“I...I need to die…” Kamoshida whispered.

“Don’t run away, you sick bastard!” Ann screamed, forcing her way to the front of the crowd, slamming her fist down on the stage, making Kamoshida meet her gaze. “Shiho is still alive even after all the things you did to her...all the things that made her want to die! She’s still living, and you think you have the right to run away from this?! You make me sick!” Ann spat, disgust broiling up in her throat. She wanted to slap him. She wanted to kill him. “So take responsibility for once in your stupid, goddamn pathetic life. No one will ever forgive you, but you can still repent.”

Kamoshida stared at her like a sinner before an angry god. “You’re right. You’re absolutely right…” He whispered. “I will be pleading guilty to all of my crimes. And I will spend the rest of my life wasting away in prison. As I...as I deserve.” Ann exhaled, assured that he’d be going to prison.. “I did horrific things to Ann Takamaki in particular. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team, despite Suzui’s innate talent for volleyball, I...I tried to force her to have sex with me.” 

The crowd exploded into discussion once again. This time, people’s voices were tinged with disgust and outrage. Ann distantly heard talks of ‘Wow, and I was calling her a slut this whole time!’ and ‘I feel so bad…’

“Someone...please call the police! I don’t deserve to walk among you as a free man!” Kamoshida screamed.  
  


Ryuji and Akira shuffled up to Ann, pushing their way through the crowd. Akira was latched onto Ryuji like a stray cat who just got fed deluxe kitty chow. Ann rolled her eyes, knowing that Akira likes to be attached to someone he knows in large spaces.

“Wow…” Ryuji whispered. “It really worked, huh?”

“Isn’t this just like what that calling card said would happen?”

“Does that mean the Phantom Thieves thing was real?!”

“Did they do something to Mr. Kamoshida?!”

“Come on, there’s no way to steal a heart!”

“But then why did he suddenly decide to turn himself in?”

“Maybe it’s because it almost got leaked? Don’t they go easier on you in prison if you turn yourself in?”

“I wonder what happened…”

  
“Who knows? But jeez, he turned out to be one sick freak.”

◈ **TAKE YOUR TIME** ◈

The assembly had since been dispersed, people having been ushered back to classrooms, only a few stragglers remaining. The once fervently bustling gymnasium now only held a few exhausted teachers, along with Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamato, and Akira Kurusu.

“So it worked...his heart...it really changed…” Ann whispered.

“Seems like it.” Ryuji affirmed. “Damn, worked pretty well too...”

“This is for the best. Kamoshida’s locked up. He can’t hurt anyone else.” Akira nodded. “We did good today.”

  
“You’re right.” Ryuji exhaled out through his nose. Still, this shit feels like it’s happening way too fast…”

“Umm…” A voice said. The trio turned at the sound, eyes widening at the sight of Yuuki Mishima.

“Huh? Mishima? What do you want?” Ryuji asked.

“Takamaki-san...Sakamato-kun...I’m so sorry!” Mishima shouted, furiously bowing, tears bubbling up at his eyes.

“Huh?” Ann asked. “What do you mean?”

  
“We all knew. Everyone knew, but we pretended we didn’t.” Mishima explained, hoping that would suffice.

“No. It’s okay, Mishima. The same goes for me too. It’s all in the past now.” Ann assured him, a smile on her face.

“Same here.” Ryuji patted him on the head. “We’re all victims here, Mishima.”

“I can’t apologize enough for what I did to you two…” Mishima sniffled. “I promise you, I’ll make it up to you someday.” And with that, Mishima left.

“Looks like Kamoshida ain’t the only one who had a change of heart….” Ryuji whispered. “Man, maybe this means the rumors about me and Ann will stop!”

“My thing really doesn’t matter. I’m glad you got your justice, though.” Ann shrugged.

“What do you mean?” Akira worried. “Of course clearing your name matters.”

“I don’t care, I swear.” Ann assured, holding up her hands. “We made Kamoshida apologize about what he did to Shiho. That’s more than enough for me.”

“You should go hurry and tell her, then!” Ryuji grinned, slinging an arm around Ann’s shoulders.

“I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic to know you avenged her.” Akira smiled.

Ann smiled. She took a deep breath, and exhaled, feeling peaceful for the first time in awhile. Tears bubbled up from her eyes, but not ones brought on from sadness and pain. Ones that came from happiness. “...Yeah. Yeah she will be.”


End file.
